Le marionnettiste
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Qu’est ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu’est ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur… LEMON en 7 chap
1. Sous la jupe

**Le marionnettiste**

**Titre** Le marionnettiste

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM (et aussi : HP–SS, HP-BZ-DM) en pas beaucoup de chapitres.

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **Daft Punk - _Steam Machine , _Madonna – _Push_, Trash Palace – _The Insult_, Sneaker Pimps_ – Spin Spin Sugar._ Beyoncé – _Naughty girl_, Britney Spears_ – Oops I did it again _et _Breath on me (Jacques Lu Cont Mix), _Depech Mode_ - A Pain that I'm Used To, _Benny Benassi_. – Who's your Daddy, _Mirwais_ - Junkie's Prayer, _Daft Punk_ - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Pete Heller's Stylus Remix), _Marilyn Manson_ – Personal Jesus, _Royal Gigolo's_ - Self Control, _Justin Timberlak_ - Sexy Back, _Adenyum_ - Toi Et Moi._

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Head Boy (Préfet en chef)

* * *

**- Sous la jupe -**

Il entra sans aucun bruit dans le local à balais. Les derniers Gryffindors venaient d'en sortir et Potter devait être seul. Il hésita encore une seconde. S'il faisait ce dernier pas, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce un autre de ses caprices d'enfant gâté ? Non. En avait-il vraiment envie ? Oui. Ça le tourmentait depuis des semaines, il n'en pouvait plus. De simple pensée au moment de se masturber, faire l'amour avec Potter était devenue une obsession permanente. Comme il ne pouvait en parler à quiconque, elle devenait de plus en plus violente et incontrôlable. Aujourd'hui il la nourrirait et redeviendrait le garçon au sang froid et self-contrôle le plus exemplaire mais pour cela, il devait céder à sa tocade. Il avança, le pas sûr et conquérant.

« Salut, Potter… »

L'interpellé leva la tête mais son visage ne trahit aucune expression. Il retourna à son activité. Le balai de Ginny lui donnait décidément du fil à retordre. Depuis que la chasseuse de Ravenclow l'avait percutée lors du dernier match, il perdait de sa capacité à accélérer. Ennuyeux pour la chasseuse rouge et or ! Le capitaine s'appliquait tellement à y remédier que la présence du Slytherin lui était sortie de la tête. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher.

« Alors... Ton équipe progresse ? » demanda l'autre adolescent en traînant la voix.

Enervé Harry lâcha le chiffon imbibé de cire d'écailles d'hippogriffe. Il remonta son regard du bas vers le haut… en suivant la courbe… raffinée et nue… de la jambe de sa némésis. Les yeux verts avaient perdu leur courroux pour laisser place à un léger trouble. La curiosité reprit le dessus. Que faisait… Malfoy… adossé et une jambe relevée contre le mur, en uniforme… féminin ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en hiver... Mais je m'ennuie à mourir... poursuivit langoureusement le blond.

- Donc tu vas tapiner pour t'occuper. C'est ça ? » gloussa Harry en retournant à son balai.

Draco se décolla du mur et quand il passa devant Harry, il laissa glisser son manteau à terre et se mit derrière le Gryffindor. Il se pencha :

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Potter bloqua un instant. Draco était hyper bandant en jupette et ses deux grandes chaussettes montantes, dont l'une, qui glissait un peu plus que l'autre, avait dévoilé le genou fin et racé. Mais il ne dit rien : il n'allait pas lui laisser la satisfaction de se faire complimenter.

« Tu serais presque vexant, petit lion... lâcha Draco déçu par le silence de son ennemi.

- T'as besoin d'argent, c'est ça ma petite chérie ? » finit par dire Harry.

Une moue pincée contracta le visage fin de Draco. _Quel petit con, ce bâtard ! Pour qui il se prend ??_ Le Head Boy se calma. Ça n'était pas le moment de faire des étincelles. Il contourna le brun d'une démarche chaloupée et féline et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis pas ta… « petite chérie… », Potter.

- Oh… Pourquoi tu es venu comme ça alors ? » demanda l'attrapeur adverse en effleurant la jambe presque nue du genou à la cuisse.

Ce fut au capitaine vert et argent de se taire cette fois. Il détourna même le regard. Harry, lui, retourna à son problème. Il fallait bien badigeonner les brindilles de la queue du balai, une par une, en veillant de ne pas les coller entre elles sinon il faudrait passer du jus de sangsue pour les décoller, laisser sécher et réappliquer la cire.

« Je ne t'intéresse pas ? l'interrogea Draco, irrité.

- Oh… Nous y voilà… »

Draco s'assit à califourchon sur le banc, ôta sa chaussure gauche et releva la jambe déchaussée jusqu'à titiller l'épaule de Potter. Il reposa le pied par terre :

« Et si j'avais envie d'être ta pute... Ça te gêne tant que ça ?

- Et toi ? Ça te gêne ?

- A ton avis ? Ça fait des semaines que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits... Le jour aussi, remarque… J'arrive à peine à me concentrer en cours tellement je vois ton corps musclé et nu me prendre sauvagement... ¨Partout... Tout le temps... C'est... terriblement excitant… ronronna Draco avec un regard appuyé et un sourire aguicheur.

- Hmmmm... Je me demande comment ça t'est venu. Un jour tu sors les griffes et le lendemain... tu ronronnes comme un chaton. »

Draco prit le balai des mains de Harry et le serra contre lui :

« Je suis tordu... Je l'ai toujours été... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers. Mais je suis bon acteur… »

Il approcha le balai de son visage et le frotta sensuellement contre sa joue Ses lèvres coururent le long du manche. Elles remontèrent au sommet et Draco le lécha de façon très aguicheuse et suggestive en ronronnant, les jambes entrouvertes, dévoilant ses charmes.

Harry ne le quittait pas du regard. Un sourire lubrique éclaira son visage alors qu'il se caressait. Le blond gémit en suçant et posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour remonter la jupe mais le rouge et or l'arrêta en mettant sa main sur celle du vert et argent. C'est lui qui reprit le remontage de jupe. Il prenait son temps. Il savourait la douceur de la peau ivoirine et l'excitation frémissante que provoquait sa caresse. Il savourait aussi le bruit discret de l'étoffe. La chaleur intérieure de Draco était perceptible. Draco avait abandonné le balai depuis longtemps et se lécha les lèvres sensuellement alors que son ennemi contemplait avec avidité son intimité mise à nu. Le brun se leva, imité par son compagnon de jeu. Il ouvrit son pantalon, le descendît avec le boxer et d'une main ferme sur l'épaule du Slytherin, il l'invita à s'agenouiller.

« Suce », ordonna-t-il.

Obéissant, Draco effleura le sexe offert et le prit en bouche aussitôt pour le sucer avec ardeur, comme une petite traînée qu'il aimait être. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de son amant pour garder l'équilibre. Harry égara une main dans la chevelure blonde et de l'autre, lui serra de plaisir l'épaule. Draco savait y faire ! Il ne put que jouir dans un cri rauque. Son amant lapa jusqu'à la dernière goutte et le relâcha. Il recula et s'assit par terre, les jambes repliées, avec un air de petite fille perdue mais toujours allumeuse et regardait Harry se rhabiller. Que cherchait-il dans la poche de son pantalon ?

« Tiens, tu les as bien gagnées » lui dit Harry en lui jetant quelques mornilles.

Draco se releva, énervé. Qu'il garde sa monnaie. S'il n'avait que ça à lui offrir, il ne l'intéressait plus. Harry gloussa. Que cherchait Draco ? Calmement, Malfoy lissa sa jupe et lui lança un regard froid. Il se colla à lui, faisant ainsi sentir à Harry que son désir était toujours là et passa un bras autour de son cou. Il susurra à son oreille :

« Je cherche un mec... Un vrai... »

Le capitaine des Gryffindors ne résista pas à cet appel au viol. Il pétrit la fesse nue de Draco et allait glisser un doigt dans son intimité quand le Head Boy le retint.

« Tu fais ta vierge effarouchée ? gloussa Harry en dégageant sa main et reprenant sa caresse sur la fesse .

- Je ne baise pas n'importe qui partout dans le château, moi...

- Moi non plus... juste les jolis petits culs. Branle-toi devant moi » murmura Harry, presque suppliant.

Malfoy se laissa glisser à terre et s'assit aux pieds de Harry. Il écarta les jambes et releva sa jupe. Il se caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse et remonta. Appuyé contre le banc derrière lui, il se mordit la lèvre et commença à se masturber. Il gémit doucement et défit la chemise de la main libre. Il se caressa le torse et ondulait sous sa propre caresse de plus en plus rapide, il haletait, encouragé par le regard vert concupiscent. Dans un souffle, le brun lui demanda d'arrêter et de se relever. Il défit à nouveau son pantalon et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, gourmand, alors que Draco se relevait, une légère appréhension tapie au fond de son regard gris.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un mec... » pérora Harry en l'attirant à lui. T'as ce qu'il faut ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers dans le cou.

- Oui... Dans mon manteau, poche de droite. »

Le gryffy le délaissa juste le temps de prendre un préservatif. Il le tendit à Draco, lui demandant de lui mettre. Le vert et argent le prit et réfléchit un instant. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin avec un garçon mais se dit que ça ne devait pas être compliqué. Il le déroula maladroitement sur le sexe de nouveau en érection de Harry.

« Pince le réservoir... lui conseilla ce dernier.

- Tssss, comme si je savais pas, » siffla Draco terminant sa tâche.

Harry le bloqua entre lui et le mur et se frotta à lui en le masturbant.

« Attends... » hésita Draco, légèrement tremblant.

Mais Potter écoutait peu. Il mordillait la nuque tendre de Draco, prêt à foncer.

« Attends... Tu fais gaffe, hein ?

- Mouiii... Détends-toi... » répondit Harry même s'il ne voyait pas de quoi Draco parlait.

D'un coup, le Head Boy se retourna et repoussa Harry violemment :

« Attends, je te dis !

- Attendre quoi, bordel ??

- Je… Je ne me sens pas prêt.

- Quoi ?

- Je... Je me sens pas prêt et je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que tu vas me faire mal. »

L'attrapeur rouge et or resta interdit quelques secondes. Malfoy était… _vraiment_ vierge ?? Il soupira et se dit que ça n'était pas son problème. A jouer les salopes, Draco méritait de se faire traiter comme telle et puis s'il voulait vraiment se faire sauter, qu'il aille voir McMillan, il baisait comme une fille, il ne risquait pas… d'avoir mal.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard, Potter ! » éructa Draco les larmes aux yeux et le visage tordu de colère.

Il profita que Harry s'éloigne un peu pour lui bondir dessus toutes griffes sorties. Pris par surprise et déséquilibré, Harry tomba. Draco le frappait et hurlait :

« T'es qu'une brute !!! Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi !!!!

- Depuis quand je dois être gentil ? T'es… amoureux ? » le railla Harry, la lèvre en sang, le haut de l'uniforme presque en lambeaux et décidé à ne pas répondre aux attaques du serpent.

Le mot « amoureux » eut l'effet escompté. Draco stoppa tous ses mouvements. Il s'essuya la commissure des lèvres et eut un petit rire sadique. Il se releva, lâchant sa proie :

« De qui ? De… toi ? » cracha-t-il.

Il ramassa son manteau et l'enfila :

« Je comprends pas... Blaise avait l'air de prendre son pied avec toi...

- B… Blaise ? »

Draco ne le vit pas car il était dos à Harry, mais le Gryffindor s'était troublé au nom de Blaise. Qu'est-ce que le joli noir avait à voir avec l'histoire ? Mais Malfoy poursuivit :

« Je vous ai vus, une fois, à la tour d'astronomie. Tu le faisais couiner de plaisir, expliqua-t-il presque mélancolique. Je dois pas être assez bien pour toi… ajouta-t-il, amer, face à Harry cette fois.

- T'as juste pas de couilles, ricana Harry qui avait retrouvé son self-control. Tire-toi et va jouer ailleurs... fillette

- Et toi, va violer quelqu'un d'autre, connard. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu te voir toi... Tu dois être vraiment juste capable de baiser ceux sur qui toute l'école est passée... comme Blaise. Tu dois pas pouvoir lui faire mal, à force de se faire défoncer le cul on doit pouvoir y aller à quatre à la fois. »

De quel droit ce petit aristo parlait de Blaise comme ça ??? Mais Harry accusa le coup sans rien laisser paraître :

« Sois pas jaloux, un jour ça t'arrivera aussi… répondit-il, désinvolte. En attendant, retourne jouer à la poupée. »

Le blond ravala une larme de colère et de frustration :

« T'es qu'un connard, Potter.

- Je sais, sourit le concerné. Violeur de surcroît. »

Draco ne supporta pas l'insolence de ce bâtard de Sang-Mêlé. Il lui cracha dessus et s'en alla.

« Je me demande à qui t'as pris l'uniforme… Si ça se savait... Papa Malfoy apprécierait é-nor-mé-ment… »

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Tu peux le dire, personne te croira.

- La pensine... Je sais m'en servir. Je dis ça… je dis rien...

- Si on joue à ta parole contre la mienne, je raconterai ce que tu fais à tes petits rendez-vous avec Zabini. Je connais toutes tes garçonnières, tous tes petits endroits, tous tes petits secrets de pervers… »

Draco marquait un point. Son homosexualité était inconnue, même de Ron et Herm. Il ne se déstabilisa pas pour autant :

« C'est pas un secret que je suis tordu. Maintenant, file pucelle ou je vais te croquer, » gloussa-t-il victorieux.

Le blond lui adressa un dernier regard noir, savant mélange de haine et de déception et il s'en alla sans se retourner.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Sur les coussins 


	2. Sur les coussins

**Le marionnettiste**

**Titre** Le marionnettiste

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM en 7 chapitres

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Chris Isaak – _Wicked game_, Shivareeh – _Goodnight moon, _10cc –_ I'm not in love, _Madonna – _Push_, Royal Gigolo's_ - Self Control, _Depech Mode_ - A Pain that I'm Used To, _Sneaker Pimps_ – Spin Spin Sugar._

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle), Head Boy (Préfet en chef), Snape (Rogue)

**Note 2 :** Merci d'avoir laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent **:-) **c'est super encourageant ! Espérons que vous aimerez ce chapitre... **K** & **S**

**

* * *

**

**- Sur les coussins -**

Draco n'avait pas vu le mot tout de suite. C'est Zabini qui lui fit remarquer qu'un papier venait de tomber de son livre de potions. Le blond fronça les sourcils. _Comment_ un papier était-il arrivé là et _qui_ l'y avait mis ? Il le ramassa.

« _On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Peut-être en aurons-nous une idée ce soir,_ _23h55, salle de divination, même tenue. Tendresse… plus si affinités._ »

Pas de signature mais étant donné les événements récents un seul avait pu écrire ça. Potter n'était qu'un petit con arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Et… _23h55_… Pourquoi pas minuit ? Ces Gryffindors étaient vraiment tordus et illogiques. Pourquoi reviendrait-il la queue entre les jambes vers le Sang-Mêlé ? En jupe en plus. Il avait été humilié une première fois, il ne le serait pas une seconde. Blaise le tira de sa rêverie.

« Ça va Draco ? »

Le Head Boy le dévisagea froidement. Et pour qui il se prenait lui aussi à se faire baiser sans dignité par l'Ennemi ? Mais les autres Slytherins présents dans la Salle Commune le regardaient aussi. Quand il réalisa qu'il serrait convulsivement le bout de papier en tremblant il tourna les talons et partit dans sa chambre. Bien sûr qu'il rejoindrait Potter. Il avait conservé l'uniforme de Pansy. Il l'essaya et s'admira dans sa psyché. Il était magnifique, encore plus que d'habitude. Il grimaça et secoua la tête. Il était malade ! C'était Potter le pervers, pas lui. Quelle idée de fantasmer sur un mec en jupe ! Il était vraiment pas fini ce connard ! Mais ça en était d'autant plus excitant. Au lieu d'enlever le vêtement féminin, il chercha dans sa commode, bien caché, un petit shorty en dentelle couleur gris perle. Il enleva son boxer et le mit. Il sourit. Il pourrait enfin s'en servir. Il l'avait acheté pour l'offrir à Pansy mais il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer. Il avait alors acheté du parfum pour son amie et avait dissimulé son trésor au fond d'un tiroir, enveloppé dans un papier de soie rose pâle. Il se mira à nouveau en soulevant sa jupe. Cette couleur lui allait à la perfection ! Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et glissa voluptueusement la main dans le shorty. Il commença à se masturber, imaginant que cette main était celle de Harry. Il s'allongea pour être plus confortable et poursuivit sa caresse jusqu'à l'orgasme. Draco resta étendu quelques minutes pour profiter des dernières vagues de plaisir et reprendre haleine. Enfin, il se changea et appela un elfe de maison pour que le shorty soit propre à 20h45 dernier délai, juste avant qu'il commence sa ronde.

23h : Draco termina sa ronde. 23h15 : il avait fait son rapport au professeur Snape. 23h21 : il prit une douche rapide. A 23h41 il mit le manteau sur l'uniforme de Pansy et alla à son rendez-vous clandestin. A 23h55 précises, il poussa la porte de la salle de Divination et rentra en silence, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le Head Boy fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Harry le salua d'un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à le rejoindre à la petite table qu'il avait spécialement aménagée pour la soirée. Bougies, musique douce, vin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, Potter ?_ se demanda le blond, toujours immobile.

« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Potter ? demanda-t-il

- Un verre... Pour me faire pardonner, » répondit Harry en servant du vin dans les deux verres.

Le Slytherin le rejoignit, tranquillement, et hésita à prendre la boisson :

« T'as mis quoi dedans ? Du GHB ou un autre truc des frères belettes ? »

Harry but dans le verre de Draco une gorgée du nectar doré et le reposa :

« Ne bois pas si tu n'as pas confiance mais installe-toi au moins. Sauf... si tu comptes repartir. »

Le Gryffindor se rassit, imité par son compagnon qui huma toutefois le vin avant de le boire.

« Du Sauternes, l'informa Harry.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à apprécier le vin... Je suis... agréablement surpris. Au fait... Qu'est-ce que tu veux te faire pardonner au juste ?

- Mon comportement grossier.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir habillé comme ça ?

- Ça ne te plait pas ? ronronna Harry.

- De porter la jupe ou de porter la jupe pendant que je sais que tu regardes dessous ? »

Harry écarta doucement les pans du manteau et sourit à la vue de la petite jupe plissée. Draco était-il nu dessous comme l'autre jour dans les vestiaires ? Un début d'érection pointa. Il avait le temps pour connaître la réponse à cette question. L'heure était aux babillages.

« Oui, ça me plait, concéda enfin Draco, un peu à contre-cœur, le regard fuyant.

- Tes jambes sont tellement belles... Quel dommage de les cacher, le complimenta le rouge et or en les effleurant.

- Plains-toi à Dumby, il changera l'uniforme des garçons...

- Un mini-short ? Quelle bonne idée !!

- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me mettait souvent des bermudas... mais je trouvais que j'avais les genoux cagneux, j'aimais pas...

- Ils sont doux », susurra Harry en les caressant.

Le blond s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et glissa ses fesses vers l'avant pour faciliter la caresse :

« Pourquoi tu es gentil aujourd'hui, Potter ?

- Quelqu'un comme toi ne se défonce pas vulgairement dans un placard à balai. Tu mérites... mieux.

- Tu défonces beaucoup de monde dans les placards, toi ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...

- Ne parlons pas de moi, ronronna le brun. Le sujet serait vite épuisé.

- Tu préfères qu'on parle de moi ? »

Le gryffy présenta un assortiment de petits macarons de toutes les couleurs et à toutes les saveurs :

« Ils viennent de France.

- De Paris ?

- Non, Boulay-Moselle en Lorraine. C'est là qu'on les créa au XVIIIème siècle. »

Draco en prit un à la noisette et le croqua.

« Tu m'as fait venir en jupe à minuit dans la salle de Divination pour m'offrir des macarons ? Moi qui me croyais ravagé, j'ai trouvé pire...

- Si tu n'apprécies pas... la tournure de la soirée terminons-en là, il est tard.

- Non, je suis curieux... J'attends la suite.

- La suite ?? Tu crois que je suis du genre à préméditer quelque chose ? demanda Harry d'un rire clair. Non, ce soir une dégustation de... mets français me suffira. »

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans le regard gris.

« Tu es décidément... très imprévisible. Moi qui pensais que... »

Mais le brun l'interrompit :

« Tu avais raison l'autre jour. Nous devrions... attendre. »

Le Head Boy sourit. Son rival était mignon quand il était… gentil. Gentil ? Harry Potter, _gentil _? Draco avait soit glissé dans une dimension parallèle sans s'en rendre compte, soit il était en train de rêver. Cette situation avec le prince de Gryffindor lui échappait totalement. Mais au fond de lui… il aimait ça. La prévisibilité le lassait. Là, ça l'occuperait quelques temps, quelle que soit l'issue.

« Ta ronde s'est bien passée ? Pas de petits cabotins au détour d'un couloir ?

- Non, même Blaise est calme en ce moment, c'est pour dire...

- Et pourtant les examens n'approchent pas encore. C'est le froid qui doit rendre casanier. »

Le Slytherin rit. Oui, il aimait cette soirée. La discussion tournait autour de son sujet de prédilection (à savoir : lui) et le petit con de Gryffindor semblait avoir ravalé sa langue de pute. Il prit un autre macaron et sirota son verre. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en croisant les jambes. Son pied balançait légèrement. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il marqua une pause : Harry semblait hypnotisé par le mouvement de son pied. Il cessa de le balancer et l'absence qui avait envahi le regard vert à mesure qu'il avait suivi le pied, s'évapora.

« Mmmmoui ? demanda Harry ?

- Je disais que je ne comprenais pas quelque chose. Je vous ai surpris plusieurs fois au cours de mes rondes, Blaise et toi... Et c'est sur... TOI que j'ai commencé à fantasmer. Pas sur Blaise… Pourtant, il est beau comme un dieu... et tu es mon pire ennemi. Tu crois que je suis maso ? »

Deux facteurs avaient joué. Snape et Zabini.

La première fois qu'il avait surpris Blaise et Harry, évidemment qu'il l'avait consigné dans son rapport à son directeur de Maison. C'était une trop belle occasion d'enfoncer Potter. Le maître de Potions avait eu une réaction étrange. Il avait marmonné dans un rictus : « Ces empotés de Gryffindors seraient-ils bons à quelque chose ? » Puis il avait aussitôt ordonné à son Head Boy de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Ça serait dramatique pour l'image de la Maison. « Je m'occuperai personnellement de Monsieur… Potter. » Un sourire mauvais s'était dessiné sur les lèvres minces du professeur. Le lendemain, Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Snape. Il en était ressorti trois heures plus tard, vidé. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de revoir Blaise deux soirs après. Draco n'avait rien dit cette fois. C'était _son_ petit spectacle. Ce soir-là il s'était masturbé en les regardant. Le soir d'après aussi. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines que Draco était passé à l'action en rejoignant Harry dans le local à balai. Il sourit. C'était lui qui dégustait ce délicieux vin blanc et ses merveilleux macarons, pas Blaise. Zabini avait pourtant été le second facteur. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rabâcher à Draco qu'il avait un amant merveilleux mais jamais il n'avait révélé son identité. Le blond avait compris en les voyant et les revoyant.

_Pauvre Blaise, il doit bouquiner dans son lit comme un pauvre malheureux alors que moi… _

Encore un sourire de victoire et de satisfaction.

Harry le tira de ses pensées.

« Tu ne crois pas ? demandait le rouge et or.

- Mmmmh… Pourquoi pas ? répondit évasivement le blond qui n'avait rien suivi à la conversation mais s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Pour l'autre jour... ça devrait être à moi de m'excuser... Je t'ai allumé comme la dernière des putains et je t'ai repoussé juste derrière... »

Il sautait du coq à l'âne et alors ? Si Potter ne s'en accommodait pas, c'était pareil. Il ne s'excuserait pas une autre fois.

« Même la... dernière des putains a le droit de dire non. »

Harry l'approuvait. Incroyable ! Draco décroisa les jambes et se pencha vers sa Némésis :

« Je vais te dire un secret... J'adore t'allumer... ronronna-t-il.

- Je vais te dire un secret… Tu fais ça très bien… »

Le Slytherin soupira en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil :

« Si je m'écoutais... je serais déjà collé contre toi à te dévorer la langue... Je déteste ce genre de pulsion.

- Ça n'est pas… un peu… tôt pour ce genre de... familiarité ? » se moqua gentiment l'Attrapeur rouge et or.

Le blond plissa les yeux. Il n'apprécia pas l'humour de son camarade. Il s'était fait sucer quelques jours auparavant et semblait refuser un baiser ? Il se leva du fauteuil et se posta en face de Harry, menaçant :

« Ecoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le redirai pas : tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui suis à blâmer... et pitoyable. Mais si tu parles de quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un... je te tue. Si quelqu'un dans cette école apprend que je suis vierge, je saurai que ça vient de toi et je te tuerai. C'est bien compris ?

- Quelle que soit la situation, un... Malfoy n'est jamais pitoyable, » lâcha Harry pour toute réponse.

Il se leva et prit Draco par la main. Il s'allongea dans un coin rempli de coussins moelleux :

« Si tu veux t'installer plus confortablement... » l'invita-t-il.

Draco resta interdit devant le compliment et la douceur du brun. Il se laissa mener aux coussins puis s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta le Gryffindor.

- Tu me fais presque plus peur quand tu es gentil comme ça que... Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Tu me fais la cour, Potter ?

- Les grands mots, Draco... s'insurgea théâtralement Harry, les grands mots ! Je me conduis... mieux, je dirais. Comme il sied à quelqu'un comme toi !

- J'adore la flatterie... continue.

- Qui parle de flatterie ? « Flatterie » ne te rendrait pas justice. Des fois, il faut reconnaître l'évidence, » ronronna Harry en caressant la jambe du mollet à la bordure de la jupe.

Draco soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, offert :

« Tu me trouves beau ? demanda-t-il, le regard doux et sensuel comme du velours.

- Non, tu n'es pas beau, tu es... resplendissant, Harry répondit en fermant les yeux comme pour s'imprégner de l'essence de Draco. Depuis l'autre jour je rêve de me perdre dans... ta fragrance, la sentir m'envelopper et m'amener dans un champ éternellement fleuri et ensoleillé, » murmura-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux.

Le Head Boy tendit la main vers Harry et laissa ses doigts courir sur l'intérieur de son bras.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi... demanda-t-il alangui, le regard argenté bordé d'une fine ligne dorée de cils blonds.

- Pour coucher avec toi, bien sûr, rit le gryffy en se resservant du vin.

- Vas-y, alors... Je ne me défilerai pas cette fois.

- Non, le coupa Harry en buvant une gorgée de vin. Jouissons de cette soirée paisible, » ajouta-t-il en croquant dans un macaron.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et avec sa baguette, lança un sort au plafond qui devint transparent.

« Regarde cette belle nuit hivernale. »

Draco chercha à tâtons la main de Harry et la posa sur son ventre.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Potter. Et… ça m'énerve.

- Ne cherche pas à me comprendre. Ressens-moi…

- Pfff... Fais gaffe, on dirait un Hufflepuff quand tu dis des conneries comme ça. »

Pendant un long moment les deux adolescents observèrent ainsi le ciel à travers le plafond transparent.

« Tu es censé te foutre de moi et crier sur tous les toits que je suis une pucelle qui fait la pute au premier venu pour se faire défoncer... Alors pourquoi t'es gentil ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Pour coucher avec toi. »

L'Attrapeur Gryffindor se tourna vers le Slytherin. D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit toutes les bougies et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres frémissantes de Draco.

« Tu es encore plus beau sous la lune. »

Malfoy le regarda en silence, se redressa pour l'embrasser et se perdit dans le baiser. Harry l'enlaça et répondit à l'étreinte. Il caressa les cheveux fins qui brillaient sous la lune et s'enivra de leur parfum. Draco relâcha doucement les lèvres de son ami et posa son front contre sa tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais... murmura-t-il. Je... ne veux qu'une relation sexuelle... tu comprends pas ça ? Surtout avec toi. »

Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

« Je sais ce que tu veux mais tu ne veux pas que ça se passe bien ? demanda gentiment Harry.

- Si… Bien sûr… Le truc... C'est que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que toi tu veux.

- Depuis quand un Malfoy se soucie-t-il de ce qu'un Potter veut ?

- Dit comme ça... ça me va… Fais de moi ce que tu veux... susurra-t-il dans un souffle et en se collant. A chaque fois qu'on se verra comme ça, en cachette... à chaque fois qu'on partagera ce secret... je serai ta chose si tu le veux. Tout ce que je demande, c'est la discrétion absolue.

- Je l'emporterai dans la tombe... » promit Harry qui vit en cette « déclaration » le signal de départ des… festivités.

Il s'immisça entre ses cuisses et se frotta en l'embrassant. Draco se laissait faire avec délice, frémissant sous les caresses. Quand Harry glissa une main sous la jupe, il fit sa vierge effarouchée en resserrant un peu les cuisses avec un petit gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un appel au viol qu'à une plainte. Il se doutait que ça exciterait Potter. Le brun sortit la main, se redressa et recula un petit peu, agenouillé au niveau des genoux qu'il écarta doucement. Pour le principe, Draco posa un brin de résistance et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Mais quand Harry effleura le creux du genou gauche, il geignit de plaisir et le regarda entre ses doigts.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda le brun qui continuait à titiller le creux du genou.

Le gryffy souleva délicatement la jambe gauche et baissa son visage dans le creux du genou. Il lapa doucement. Draco écarta ses mains et fit sa petite chose innocente tout en dévorant Harry du regard. Ça le fascinait de le voir ainsi, leurs querelles incessantes depuis six ans semblaient à des années-lumières.

« J'aime quand tu fais ça... J'aime ta langue. »

Alors le Gryffindor concentra toute son attention à cette petite partie de chair tendre. Le Head Boy se lova davantage dans les coussins et laissa un petit rire clair s'échapper.

« Ça t'amuse ? lui demanda étonné Harry.

- Non... J'aime bien ça, tu me fais penser à un chaton qui déguste une gamelle de lait frais. »

Il se redressa sur les coudes et jeta un regard chaud :

« T'aimes ça, me déguster ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois... » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire concupiscent. Et il retourna à sa tâche.

Le vert et argent gémit doucement à mesure que la langue devenait aventureuse. Harry remonta peu à peu vers l'intérieur de la cuisse, avec de petits baisers. Il allait enfin avoir la réponse à la question qui l'obsédait depuis le début de la soirée. Accueillant, Malfoy écarta lentement les cuisses pour lui laisser l'accès. Arrivé là où il voulait, il se redressa et effleura la dentelle. Draco aussi était surprenant. Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver le rigide Head Boy en sous-vêtements féminins. Ceci dit, jamais il n'aurait cru trouver Draco entre ses cuisses en jupe. La vie réservait bien des surprises. Celle-ci était plus qu'agréable. Il sourit et glissa les deux pouces dans le shorty en dentelle. Il le fit glisser le long des jambes presque religieusement. Une fois ôté, il sentit le précieux bout de tissu et le posa à ses côtés.

La porte s'ouvrit et une ombre se dessina sur le seuil. La silhouette croisa le regard lubrique du Head Boy, les jambes écartées, avec Potter qui reniflait sa culotte. L'homme resta immobile, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la scène.

Draco se raidit imperceptiblement quand il aperçut le professeur Snape dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comment allait-il réagir ? Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Le pauvre gryffy était bien trop occupé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Le blond sourit et regarda à nouveau le professeur de potions qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. _Cette soirée est décidément cool !_ pensa Draco en glissant sa main dans la chevelure hirsute. Après avoir lapé le gland comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec le creux du genou, Harry lécha Draco dans toute sa longueur et l'enfourna. Le Slytherin se cambra et gémit mélodieusement. Savoir que Snape les observait l'excita davantage. Il ondula contre Harry, réclamant plus. Le Gryffindor le lâcha un instant et lui tendit son index pour qu'il le suce. Le blond le prit entre ses lèvres gourmandes et joua avec en le mordillant.

« C'est pas pour mordiller, suce-le... » gloussa Harry, amusé.

Obéissant, le vert et argent enroula sa langue autour du doigt avec un petit sourire. Il le suça comme il avait sucé autre chose quelques jours plus tôt. Harry gémit. Cette « autre chose » lui faisait mal et se sentait à l'étroit dans le pantalon, mais il ne fit rien pour calmer ça, cela faisait partie des petits jeux pervers qu'il affectionnait. Il reprit Draco en bouche et glissa le doigt humide. La pénétration était lente et progressive. Draco se raidit et retint un petit cri. Harry suçait plus ardemment pour faire oublier le doigt le temps qu'il s'adapte.

« Oh putain... couina Draco. Mmmmh... Ta laaaangue... »

L'index de Potter progressa vers le feu intérieur du blond. Heureusement pour Draco, Harry avait eu un bon professeur ès rapports sexuels et pour une fois, il avait bien appris ses leçons et les appliquait à merveille. Quand tout fut en place, il entreprit quelques va-et-vient et se prépara pour une tâche tout aussi délicate. Draco couina.

« Merlin ! C'était quoi, çaaa... Recommence, bordel ! » haleta Draco.

Bingo ! Visiblement Harry avait visé juste. Le Head Boy se mordit les lèvres mais ne retint pas ses miaulements de plaisir, histoire de faire profiter leur petit voyeur :

« Ouiiii... Lààààà... Mmmmmmh... Oh ouiiiiiiiii… »

Malfoy se tortillait de plus en plus frénétiquement, animé d'une nouvelle flamme, mais il n'en put plus et jouit dans une jolie mélodie, presque sanglotante. Harry avala la semence alors que Draco ondulait encore contre la main, épuisé par son orgasme. Il venait de découvrir son point G et se dit qu'une nouvelle ère commençait en matière de sexe. C'était au tour de Harry de se libérer à présent. Il défit son pantalon et descendit son boxer. Il se masturba, toujours agenouillé entre les cuisses de Draco. Pour pimenter sa caresse, il prit le shorty gris perle, l'enroula autour de son sexe et jouit dedans.

« Ça va mieux, petit lion ? ronronna Draco, cajoleur.

- Et toi... petit serpent ?

- Tu peux recommencer ça quand tu veux... » répondit Draco, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres.

En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, il constata que Snape était encore là.

« Je sais pas, le taquina Harry. Je verrai mon emploi du temps... »

Draco se raidit, contrarié :

« Comment ça ? »

Il se radoucit, prit la main du brun et la glissa sous sa jupe :

« Ça va pas te manquer, ça ? Dis-le si tu ne veux vraiment pas me revoir... »

Harry déglutit.

_Serpent, va,_ songea Snape qui observait toujours les deux garçons.

« A.. après-demain ? bégaya le rouge et or.

- C'est mieux. Tu serais presque vexant, petit lion... » ronronna le blond, se regardant les ongles.

Il retira la main du gryffy de sous sa jupe et la porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa un baiser dessus et suça l'index. Il le relâcha dans un petit bruit mouillé. Il fixa Harry avec un regard dont lui seul avait le secret : distant, déterminé mais… aguicheur.

« N'oublie pas le lubrifiant, la prochaine fois... »

Il repoussa la main et se leva. Il lissa la jupe et récupéra le sous-vêtement en dentelle qu'il jeta aussitôt à Harry avec une petite moue :

« Et nettoie ça... »

Le brun se leva à son tour et rejeta le shorty à son propriétaire.

« Je suis pas ton elfe de maison, cracha-t-il. T'as qu'à lécher si ça te gêne. »

Le Head Boy plissa les yeux mais ravala son insulte. Il fourra le shorty sale dans la poche de son manteau.

« Je t'attendrai ici à partir de minuit. 23h55… Y a que les lionceaux pour être autant… illogiques. »

Toujours dos à la porte Harry se reboutonnait le pantalon. Draco, lui, sortit, passant bien évidemment devant le directeur de sa Maison.

« Bonne nuit, professeur Snape ! » roucoula-t-il.

Le Slytherin aurait tout donné pour voir la tête de Potter. Ça allait barder. Le Sang-Mêlé gryffindorien avait souillé le prince des Serpents, le chouchou du prof. Le bébé de Narcissa Black. Draco ricana en rentrant au Donjon. Il avait déjà raconté à Snape les ébats Potter-Zabini mais cette fois ça serait mieux. Harry avait été pris en flagrant délit de détournement de Slytherin. Evidemment que toute la responsabilité retomberait sur lui… La punition serait terrible. _Quelle excellente soirée,_ songea le Head Boy, une fois dans sa chambre et se demandant quel châtiment Potter allait recevoir.

Dans la salle de Divination, Harry se retourna, avec un air arrogant, face à Snape qui sortit de l'ombre, un regard dur et froid comme la glace. Comme si de rien n'était, l'étudiant servit du vin dans son propre verre et ondula félinement vers l'homme en noir.

« Vous voulez un verre… Professeur ?

- Je devrais vous faire virer de l'école pour ce que je viens de voir, M. Potter...

- Vous avez aimé… » affirma Harry.

Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le gryffy et prit le verre proposé. Il détailla Harry avec un regard de prédateur :

« Vous seriez donc doué en quelque chose... »

Il savoura le vin français.

« Et je suis ravi que vous... soyez à la hauteur, poursuivit-il. Je commençais à désespérer de voir que personne n'arrive à le contenter et je commençais à le croire frigide. »

Snape esquissa un rictus d'ennui et but une autre gorgée.

Harry ramassa ses affaires :

« Il reste des macarons. A après-demain… professeur. » minauda-t-il.

Mais Snape n'entendait pas les choses ainsi. Il bloqua la sortie.

« Qui vous a dit de partir, Monsieur Potter ? » ricana-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui et fondant sur Harry comme un oiseau de proie.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** Sur la chaise 


	3. Sur la chaise

**Le marionnettiste**

**Titre** Le marionnettiste

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM en 7 chapitres

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle), Head Boy (Préfet en chef), Snape (Rogue)

**Note 2 :** C'était parti pour un pur lemon mais nous sommes en train de tisser une petite toile autour des protagonistes…

**Note 3 :** Il faut qu'on vous raconte une petite anecdote sur cette histoire qui aurait dû être un OS. On est deux co-auteurs Kris et Stellar. Kris lit pas mal de fic (moi pas trop je préfère mes bons vieux bouquins) mais elle m'en a recommandée une : "The Ol' Switcheroo" d'Aspen (en anglais et à cette adresse : http://community.livejournal-.-com/pornishpixies/292679.html#cutid1). Dans cet OS Draco se retrouve en uniforme de fille. Grooooooos fantasme de K et moi... Nous aussi nous voulions Draco en jupette !!! Ca a pris quelques mois pour arriver au "Marionettiste" qui s'appelait au début "Sous la jupe" et qui ne devait être qu'un chapitre. Maaaais nos esprits tordus ont carburé et voilà... on a voulu approfondir nos persos (bon pour l'instant ils approfondissent autre chose, il faut leur laisser un peu de temps à ces petiots...) et quand même intégrer une trame... du coup, on en a fait sept chapitres... J'espère que vous aimerez et merci encore de nous suivre !!!!! comme c'est vendredi, passez un bon WE : pour celles (ceux ?) que ça intéresse Kris est au ciné et moi... ben je regarde NCIS, il est plutôt mimi Dinozzo...

* * *

**- Sur la chaise -**

Les deux jours qui séparèrent leur rendez-vous s'écoulèrent lentement. Du moins pour Draco car ce petit con de Potter agissait comme si de rien n'était. Cet après-midi, Gryffindors et Slytherins de septième année avait cours de Potions, et rien dans le comportement du professeur Snape ou du sexy… abruti ! – héros gryffy ne trahissait le châtiment qui avait dû suivre leurs ébats en salle de Divination. D'ailleurs, cela énervait Draco. Il aurait voulu voir son petit brun favori… détesté !! – avec un œil au beurre noir, pendu par les pieds à l'entrée des oubliettes ou avec des marques de fouet partout sur le corps. Mais non, au lieu de ça, le professeur Snape leur enseignait avec sa froideur et sa rigueur habituelles les propriétés des griffes de dragons et leurs multiples utilisations dans cet art noble qu'était la création de potions et d'onguents tandis que Potter n'écoutait quasiment rien, préférant chuchoter des choses certainement idiotes à son rouquin de voisin. Et si Potter parlait de lui à Weasmoche ? Et si …? Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues par un petit tapotis sur son bureau. Le blond sursauta et croisa le regard d'aigle de son parrain. Il esquissa un petit sourire et reprit sa plume. Ça avait du bon d'être le chouchou du prof. N'empêche, il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans la petite tête de son cher ennemi…

Quelques parchemins griffonnés et chaudrons explosés (par des Gryffindors, bien sûr) plus tard, le cours se termina enfin. Draco se demandait quelle tenue il mettrait ce soir… La veille, il avait « emprunté » une jolie jupe en portefeuille gris clair à Pansy ainsi qu'un mignon shorty en dentelle bleu sombre. Cette couleur irait à merveille avec ses yeux… Potter allait baver ! Alors qu'il finissait de ranger ses affaires, le gryffy vint vers son bureau.

« Alors, jolie blondinette, on rêvait aujourd'hui ? le railla-t-il.

- Certainement pas à toi, en tout cas, mentit Draco sans cesser de s'occuper de ses affaires. A moins qu'imaginer la meilleure façon de punir ton absence d'attention notoire en cours fasse partie de la catégorie 'rêve'.

- Ooooh le vilain Head Boy que voila… roucoula le brun. Boulot, boulot, boulot… Tu devrais te détendre de temps en temps, sinon, tu vas vieillir avant l'heure ! »

Malfoy ne releva pas l'insulte et enfila son manteau avant de mettre son sac en bandoulière. Que Potter et son engeance aillent crever en enfer ! Ce soir, il n'y aurait ni jupe en portefeuille, ni pelotage. Ce balafré n'était qu'un connard arrogant et il tomberait des crapauds avant que Draco se laisse à nouveau toucher par ce…

« Tu devrais faire un détour par ici, ce soir. Je suis sûr que ça te détendrait… », glissa Harry à son oreille avant de quitter la salle.

Frémissant, Draco se recomposa un visage stoïque avant de sortir à son tour. Alors, leur rendez-vous serait dans la salle de Potions…

A minuit pile, Draco poussa la porte de la salle. Les chaudrons étaient toujours là, les alambics et multiples fioles d'ingrédients aussi. Mais, tout amateur de potions qu'il était, Draco n'était pas venu admirer la beauté des lieux. Il s'avança vers le bureau de son parrain et découvrit Potter, allongé dans des coussins, en train de lire à la douce lumière des bougies. Il était resplendissant. Le brun avait troqué son éternel uniforme d'école mal repassé pour une sobre mais très élégante tenue noire. Comble du raffinement, il avait des boutons de manchette en émeraude… assortis à ses yeux. Alors comme ça, Potter pouvait avoir du goût ? Encore quelque chose qu'il cachait bien le reste du temps… En entendant Malfoy approcher, Harry avait refermé son livre et esquissé son plus charmant sourire. Il se leva pour l'accueillir, malgré le visage fermé du blond. La petite moue qu'il affichait était sans équivoque : il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Et pourtant…

« La salle de Potions ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? demanda Draco un peu agacé. La prochaine fois, ça sera le Grand Hall ?

- Ou le bureau de Dumbledore, plaisanta Harry.

- Petit con de gryffy, siffla le Head Boy entre ses dents avant qu'un sourire sadique naisse sur son beau visage. Mais… peut-être que tu dois récurer les chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, c'est pour ça qu'on se voit ici ? Ça t'a pas suffi l'autre jour ? Ou alors ça te plait d'être puni ? Tu aimes quand on te dit que tu es un vilain garçon ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, va savoir… C'est toi qui m'as dénoncé ? »

Le regard froid aurait glacé n'importe qui mais excita ostensiblement le rouge et or. Il adorait mettre Malfoy hors de lui.

« Tu crois que ça me plait de me faire tripoter par toi devant mon parrain ? T'es un grand malade. Je suis même étonné de te voir vivant et entier, minauda-t-il avec un sourire innocent. Je pensais qu'il te castrerait pour avoir osé toucher son trésor. Encore un coup à Dumby… »

Le joli blond alla félinement vers son ennemi et se colla à lui. Sa main glissa le long du torse musclé de l'autre attrapeur et s'arrêta au niveau de son entre-jambe.

« Il en manque peut-être un peu ?, ronronna-t-il.

- Tout y est, vérifie », susurra Harry à son oreille, déjà intoxiqué par ce faible attouchement.

Avec un joli sourire, Draco laissa courir ses longs doigts fins sur le devant du pantalon de sa Némésis. Le sexe dur qu'il sentit lui confirma que tout semblait fonctionner et surtout que Potter était très content de le voir.

« Tu sembles en forme, petit lion…, ronronna Draco en continuant sa caresse.

- Toujours quand tu es là. »

De plus en plus émoustillé, Harry eut envie de découvrir la tenue de son petit camarade et défit les boutons de son long manteau. Il écarta les pans doucement et soupira en voyant le petit pull aux couleurs vert et argent, la petite jupe en portefeuille gris clair et les longues chaussettes montantes. L'ensemble mettait Malfoy en valeur à la perfection et le fait qu'il ait pris des initiatives sur sa tenue combla Harry de plaisir. Il sourit et partit à l'exploration des hanches fines et délicates.

« Elle est très jolie, le complimenta Harry en caressant doucement le coton doux de la jupe. Assortie à tes yeux les jours de colère.

- Merci, répondit Draco, ravi du compliment.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Draco retint un soupir. _Il va encore tourner cinq cents ans autour du pot avant de me toucher ! _se dit-il. _Tant pis_… Il acquiesça sans trop de conviction et Harry, tout en l'emmenant vers les coussins pour le faire asseoir, lui proposa des 'boissons sages' : thé ou chocolat chaud. Draco ne retint plus son soupir de contrariété, et de toute façon, l'ennui sans borne qui apparut dans son regard parlait de lui-même. Il replia les jambes sous lui, laissant à la vue de Harry ses genoux et la naissance de ses cuisses. _Pas de baise… pas d'alcool… Yee-pee,_ maugréa intérieurement le Head Boy. _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je savais que les gryffys n'étaient pas funs…_

« Tu veux qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet ? » demanda Harry alerté par le regard absent de son invité.

Il se retourna pour attraper trois paquets, deux plats et un rectangulaire et les tendit à Malfoy dont le regard s'était rallumé. Harry lui faisait des cadeaux, à lui ? Comme le bon petit enfant gâté qu'il était, Draco se jeta sur les deux premiers paquets et découvrit un magnifique porte-jarretelles noir et une paire de bas couture couleur chair, tous deux Chanel. Même lui connaissait cette fameuse maison de couture moldue. Il regarda Potter avec une moue étonnée puis amusée par l'excitation qui semblait habiter le Gryffindor.

« T'es vraiment un taré, tu le sais, Potter ? le taquina-t-il gentiment. En tout cas, tu as très bon goût. Je suppose que tu aimerais me voir avec ?

- J'… J'aimerais te les mettre… »

Etre le centre d'attention de quelqu'un et son vivant fantasme était très agréable pour Draco. Il tendit donc ses jambes avec élégance vers Harry et l'invita à l'habiller. A la fois ravi et très excité, Harry retira avec délicatesse et volupté les souliers et les longues chaussettes des jambes fines de Draco, sans se priver de caresses délicieuses. Il aimait vraiment le corps de Draco, et ses jambes incarnaient pour lui la perfection. Il aurait pu passer des heures à simplement les regarder et des jours à les toucher. Il remonta ses mains le long des cuisses et les glissa sous la jupe, s'excusant à l'avance de devoir retirer le sous-vêtement pour faciliter la suite du programme. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches et retira délicatement une magnifique pièce de dentelle bleu sombre.

« Toi aussi tu as bon goût, commenta-t-il avec un sourire. Tu en portes souvent ?

- A ton avis ? le taquina Draco en caressant du bout du pied le bras de son camarade, dévoilant une partie de ses charmes.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit rêveusement Harry en caressant la jambe nue. Laisse-moi fantasmer dessus les jours où on ne se voit pas. Ne dis rien… »

Il délaissa à contre-cœur la jambe et prit la lingerie qu'il avait offerte à Draco. Il attacha le porte-jarretelles à la taille fine.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? demanda Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- A ton avis ?, le taquina à son tour le gryffy.

- Petit pervers allumeur… »

Draco rit doucement pendant que Harry enfilait le premier bas, avec délicatesse et savoir-faire. En lui enfilant le deuxième bas, Harry lui expliqua que pendant la guerre, les femmes se traçaient un trait noir au crayon le long de la jambe pour faire croire qu'elles portaient des bas. Draco se demanda de quelle guerre pouvait bien parler le rouge et or.

« Moi, je t'ai toi… déclara Draco, provocant un regard d'incompréhension chez Harry. Tu es mieux qu'un crayon, non ?

- Ça dépend, mais en l'occurrence oui. Tu aurais moyennement apprécié que je te crayonne la jambe, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Remarque, l'écriture sur le corps peut être très érotique… »

En attachant délicatement et avec doigté le bas à la jarretelle, Harry effleura les parties sensibles de son partenaire, provoquant un frisson délicieux chez le blond. Laissant sa main coquine sous la jupe, le Gryffindor caressa de haut en bas une des jambes adoucies par le tissu très fin du bas. Avec un petit gémissement, Draco se cambra légèrement pour aller à la rencontre de cette main qui le torturait par son manque d'action.

« Tu peux ouvrir le dernier paquet, ronronna Harry en lui tendant le dernier cadeau.

- J'espère que c'est une bonne surprise, gémit Draco.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon…, réfléchit Draco en déchirant le papier qui emballait la boite rectangulaire. Sinon je partirai, probablement. »

Il ouvrit la boite et découvrit un godemiché de taille plus que raisonnable. Il arriva à rester impassible mais bouillait intérieurement.

« Tu es impuissant pour me faire ce genre de cadeau ? », demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux du modèle Chaud Lapin.

Harry sourit et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon, la bosse à son entre-jambe démentait à elle seule. Il précisa toutefois que l'objet était magique.

« Magique ? répéta Draco, stupéfait.

- Oui, il est idéal pour les débutants. Il a trois états. Trois… volumes.

- Ah oui ? s'enquit le slythy, de plus en plus intéressé par l'objet.

- Ça, c'est le volume intermédiaire, pour des pénétrations… normales, je dirais.

- Il peut être plus gros ? », s'étonna Draco.

Personnellement, il n'avait jamais trop exploré certains endroits de son anatomie et n'avait découvert les joies de la pénétration qu'à leur dernier rendez-vous, quand Potter avait démontré avec brio qu'il pouvait trouver très rapidement le point G de ses partenaires. S'il pouvait le faire avec ses doigts, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donner avec… ça ? Le rouge et or prit sa baguette et tapota le vibro pour le faire grossir.

« Ça c'est pour… les chevaux ? » plaisanta le Gryffindor.

La blague ne fit pas rire le Head Boy. Il essaya de s'imaginer avec un tel engin le besognant… et sentit une chaleur intense envahir son bas-ventre. Il avait soudain très envie de passer aux travaux pratiques…

« Il y a aussi le volume débutant, continua Harry. Débutant ou personnalisé. Tiens, je vais te montrer. »

A la grande surprise de Draco, le gryffy enleva pantalon et boxer puis s'installa sur le dos, jambes écartées juste devant son compagnon de jeu. Dans cette posture et vêtu de sa seule chemise, il était terriblement excitant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'étonna Draco.

- J'illustre… répondit le brun avec malice avant de tapoter Chaud Lapin avec sa baguette. _Ego_ ! »

Dans les mains de Draco, le vibro changea de consistance et de volume. Il avait rapetissé – tout en gardant une taille respectable – mais sa texture ressemblait à… de la gelée.

« Vas-y, ordonna Harry. Mets-le moi. Tu enfonces et tu attends quelques secondes. »

Draco se rapprocha du corps offert du rouge et or et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il arborait un sourire triomphant.

« J'adore te voir comme ça…, lui dit-il avant de glisser Chaud Lapin dans l'intimité du brun aussi facilement que si ça avait été du beurre.

- C'est humide ! s'exclama Harry en riant. J'avais oublié… »

Poussant le vibro un peu plus profondément, Draco sentit sa consistance changer légèrement. Son volume semblait aussi changer… Harry se cambra et poussa un petit gémissement. Visiblement, ces changements étaient plutôt positifs.

« Il se… moule, expliqua-t-il. Enfin… s'adapte.

- C'est auto-lubrifié, ton truc ? demanda Draco, amusé de voir son ennemi intime dans une telle posture.

- Ça dépend, tu peux choisir à sec ou non… Là, il est humide parce qu'il doit rester malléable pour se mouler. »

Rêveur devant ces explications, Draco laissa ses doigts courir sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Potter. Il aurait voulu être à sa place… mais sa Némésis ainsi offerte était un merveilleux lot de consolation. Le gryffy se redressa sur les coudes et lui jeta un regard chaud comme la braise.

« Tu veux jouer un peu ? », l'invita-t-il chaleureusement.

Les doigts fins du Head Boy glissèrent de la cuisse à Chaud Lapin. Il le titilla un peu, provocant des petits miaulements de plaisir chez son partenaire. Il prit l'instrument en main et engagea un mouvement de va-et-vient terriblement lent, savourant chaque frémissement du corps tendu de désir de Harry.

« En… En personnalisé… le… point G… il… le trouve… tout le temps », arriva-t-il à gémir.

Effectivement, la semence commençait à couler lentement de son sexe tendu. Gourmand, Draco se pencha pour lécher cette friandise de premier choix. La double source de plaisir fit pleurnicher le brun. Draco le suça encore un peu, sa main enfonçant toujours plus profondément le jouet magique. Puis il fut lassé de ce jeu-là et décida que son heure était venue. Il retira sans préambule vibro et bouche et se redressa, laissant un Harry pantelant et frustré devant lui.

« Je veux jouer aussi, » lâcha Draco, laissant son côté sale gosse capricieux prendre le dessus.

Il lança le vibro à Harry et se leva, exposant ses jambes magnifiées par les bas de façon aguicheuse. Il savait le pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur Potter et il comptait bien l'exploiter. Il tourna sur lui-même, faisant voleter légèrement sa courte jupe, dévoilant le bas des jarretelles. Le Gryffindor en aurait presque bavé et resta suspendu aux gestes du Head Boy, totalement fasciné. Ce dernier fit ses plus beaux yeux de biche et le taquina du bout du pied, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« T'as pas envie de moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Allez, debout. »

Obéissant, le rouge et or se leva et retira le reste de ses vêtements. Il vint contre l'objet de son désir et le contourna pour l'enlacer par derrière.

« Alors, ma douce, murmura-t-il chaudement à son oreille. Tu veux essayer ton nouveau jouet ?

- Ouiiii », minauda Draco.

Coquin, Potter glissa une main sous la jupe et commença à masturber son compagnon. Draco laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son tourmenteur et gémit sous la caresse. Merlin, que ce Potter avait des doigts de fée ! La main quitta le sexe frémissant pour venir effleurer la hanche douce et étroite.

« Tu es l'insouciance, la fraîcheur et la luxure incarnées…, ronronna Harry à l'oreille du slythy.

- Ouiiii, soupira Draco.

- J'ai peur qu'à trop voler près de toi, je ne me brûle les ailes…, continua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Caresse-moi encore, geignit le blond Slytherin.

- De mes mots ou de mes mains, ma douce ? lui demanda Harry qui frottait sa propre érection contre le tissu doux de la jupe, symbole de son désir intense pour le beau Head Boy.

- Je m'en tape, fais-moi jouir, c'est tout ce que je veux ! »

Harry relâcha la taille de Malfoy et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'estrade. Il l'assit sur le fauteuil du professeur Snape et le contempla. L'air à la fois ravi et dépravé du Head Boy l'excita encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Tu vas jouir ici, » informa-t-il le blond avec un sourire pervers.

Le jeune Malfoy s'avança un peu sur le devant du fauteuil et écarta les cuisses en signe d'invitation.

« Que dirait ton parrain s'il savait ? ronronna Potter en faisant apparaître quatre foulards en soie et s'approchant du fauteuil.

- Arrête de parler, petit lion, gronda gentiment Draco en relevant une jambe sur le fauteuil, dévoilant tous ses charmes. Il se caressa langoureusement l'intérieur de la cuisse, aguicheur.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ? » plaisanta Harry en nouant la cheville de la jambe relevée au bras du fauteuil.

Mais effectivement, le moment n'était plus à la parole. Le Gryffindor s'agenouilla devant son camarade et remonta son autre jambe pour l'attacher de la même façon. Les nœuds étaient solides mais ne blessaient pas la peau fine du joli blond. Il noua ensuite les poignets, l'un après l'autre, sous le regard amusé de Draco.

« Petit pervers… », ronronna-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Harry sourit et se releva, contemplant le corps totalement offert de son ennemi, totalement à sa merci. La jupe gris clair mettait en valeur la peau laiteuse et tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco et son joli derrière ainsi exposé mettait Harry en appétit. Il attrapa le vibro abandonné et le nettoya. D'un ton mi-amusé, mi-menaçant, il répondit enfin à l'insulte – bien que dans la bouche de Malfoy, ça n'en fut pas une.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas une petite salope qui m'a empêché de jouir ?

- Tu as toujours rêvé de m'avoir à ta merci, le nargua Draco en tirant sur ses liens pour en tester la solidité. D'avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur moi.

- Certes… Mais je suis gentleman, je n'abuserai pas. »

Il attrapa sa baguette et tapota Chaud Lapin pour le remettre en mode _Ego_. Draco frissonna à l'avance. Il réalisa un court instant à quel point Potter l'avait en son pouvoir. S'il le voulait, il pouvait lui faire très mal. Mais le gryffy avait visiblement d'autres idées sous ses cheveux hirsutes. Il se rapprocha de Draco et plaça le vibro devant son intimité. Il poussa doucement et glissa l'objet dans l'orifice du blond. Draco frémit à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de se faire pénétrer par un doigt – et encore, un doigt pas très gros. Mais ce doigt était lisse et très frais, comme un petit bâton de gelée qui frottait très doucement chaque cellule de son intimité.

« C'est froid, se plaignit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va pas tarder à te réchauffer », lui dit Harry.

Le doigt gélatineux commençait à grossir, s'adaptant parfaitement au ciel intérieur de Draco. La température de l'objet devenait de plus en plus tiède et agréable. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant encore pour savoir si c'était agréable ou non. La dernière fois, il avait ressenti le doigt de Harry comme une agression mais il lui avait apporté un plaisir immense. Sans doute allait-il se passer la même chose…

« Ça va ?, lui demanda Harry.

- C'est… C'est bizarre… »

La texture du vibro avait maintenant changé. Il était devenu plus dense, mais il était encore tendre et doux et chaud et tiède mais gros… si gros et agréable, comme… comme une douce langue chaude qui caressait son intimité avec habileté, une langue qui l'emplissait totalement. Draco ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au plaisir de la sensation et laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. La langue bougea, se retira presque complètement et revint, encore plus chaude et douce et caressante. Draco se cambra et hoqueta de plaisir. Merlin, que c'était bon !! Harry continua à manipuler le vibro avec dextérité, arrachant des gémissements toujours plus intenses et déchirants à Draco. Le Head Boy était totalement enivré par cette langue qui venait sans cesse caresser sa prostate, déclenchant des vagues de plaisir brut, puis repartant, et revenant, toujours plus présente, toujours plus caressante, toujours plus merveilleuse.

« Par… Merlin !!!, arriva à gémir Draco. C'est… di…vin !!!

- Tu peux même t'en servir tout seul, lui souffla Harry à l'oreille. Dans ce mode, tu peux avoir un état… plus dur, mais c'est mieux comme ça je trouve.

- Ouiiiiiiii !!!, miaula le slythy les yeux mi-clos, c'est booooooooooooon !!! »

Harry sourit devant le visage extatique de son camarade et décida de le mener encore plus vers la folie. Il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses ouvertes et saisit le sexe dur et tendu à craquer de Malfoy entre ses lèvres. La sensation de ses deux langues qui le torturaient délicieusement fit sangloter le blond.

« Plus…, hoqueta-t-il, suppliant. J'en… v… veux… plus ! Plus fooort !! S'il te plaiiit Harryyyy ! »

Le Gryffindor se sentit très flatté d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du Head Boy, surtout pour une telle supplique. Il décida donc de contenter son camarade et tapota Chaud Lapin pour qu'il durcisse sensiblement et qu'il effectue automatiquement les pénétrations, de plus en plus rapidement. Il put ainsi libérer ses mains pour caresser une jambe douce, revêtue de son bas et saisir le sexe de Draco pour le sucer plus avidement. Malfoy se cambra au maximum, ivre de plaisir, poussant des petits cris à chaque nouvelle pénétration.

Harry décida soudainement que Malfoy avait assez joué et relâcha son sexe. Il retira également le vibro et alla le poser sur le bureau. Draco poussa un gémissement désespéré. Il ressentit un vide immense l'envahir. Dubitatif, il suivit Harry du regard : il retournait au coin coussins et se rhabillait.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, geignit Draco.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Reviens ici !! », lui ordonna le Head Boy d'une voix dure.

Harry enfila son manteau et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Amusé, il regarda Malfoy, ligoté les jambes écartées, le sexe gonflé d'un plaisir inassouvi, les joues rouges et le regard furibond. Cette situation lui plaisait énormément.

« Un problème ?, demanda-t-il à Draco, désinvolte.

- Viens t'occuper de moi, petit connard de gryffy !, cracha le blond, très agressif. Viens immédiatement me détacher !! »

Potter vint se camper devant Draco et le toisa, menaçant.

« Tu es mal placé pour donner des ordres… ma douce. »

Le regard bleu de Draco vira au noir, brillant de haine pure. Il tira violemment sur ses liens, comme s'il voulait étrangler cet enfoiré de sang-mêlé de ses propres mains. Comment pouvait-il le traiter comme ça ? Comment osait-il ?

« Bonne nuit, petit serpent », lâcha Harry sur un ton de triomphe avant de sortir de la pièce.

Resté seul, Draco commença à avoir peur. Potter lui en voulait tant que ça d'avoir interrompu son orgasme ? Cela valait-il la peine qu'il le laisse, lui, un Head Boy, ligoté presque nu sur le fauteuil d'un professeur, à la veille des vacances de Noël ? La panique l'envahissait comme une marée montante. Il tira sur ses liens à s'en faire presque saigner.

« Reviens !! supplia-t-il dans le vide. Harry…. Reviens… s'il te plait…, sanglota-t-il. Je te hais, connard »

Il pleurait encore de rage quand Harry revint cinq minutes plus tard, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur le bureau en face de Malfoy et le regarda, les bras croisés. Le blond détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas lire le triomphe dans les yeux verts, reflets inversés de sa propre humiliation.

« Je te laisse le choix…, commença Harry en attrapant Chaud Lapin et en s'approchant de Draco pour lui mettre sous le nez. Je te détache ou… je te fais connaître un orgasme dont moi seul ai le secret. Des amants meilleurs que moi, il y en a à la pelle mais ça… c'est _ma _botte secrète.

- Tu me laisseras là, après ?, cracha Malfoy. T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

- Tu as le choix. Bien sûr, c'est ta seule chance de connaître ma botte secrète…

- Je te préviens, Potter, lâcha Draco après un soupir contrarié, si tu me laisses là après… C'en est fini de toi, et crois-moi, ça n'est pas une menace en l'air !

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?, demanda Harry amusé.

- Essaie, et tu verras !, cracha Malfoy, mauvais.

- Bien… Tu as donc choisi l'orgasme… Petit veinard, même Zabini n'y a pas eu droit.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, grogna Draco. Allez, prouve-moi que tu es doué pour autre chose que pour monter un balai. »

Harry s'exécuta non sans avoir modifié au préalable le mode de Chaud Lapin. Il pénétra à nouveau le joli blond qui frémit en sentant la langue chaude et dure se glisser en lui. Il se cambra, ravi de retrouver cette sensation de plénitude l'envahir.

« Tu vas planer, ma douce », susurra Potter à son oreille avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses pour le reprendre en bouche.

Les va-et-vients reprirent, plus intense que la première fois, enflammant le feu intérieur de Draco. A mesure que la langue chaude qu'était Chaud Lapin le besognait, elle durcissait, comblant chaque parcelle de l'intimité du Head Boy. Il la sentait palpiter en lui, comme si elle était faite de chair vivante. La bouche de Harry était également chaude et accueillante autour de son sexe et il se sentit se rapprocher dangereusement de l'orgasme. Il pleurait et gémissait, se tordant sur la chaise, ondulant sous les assauts combinés de Potter et de son vibro. Il sentit soudain un jet chaud jaillir de Chaud Lapin et l'envahir, excitant délicieusement son feu intérieur, provocant un incendie sans précédent. Il jouit dans un hurlement de plaisir, déversant sa semence dans la bouche gourmande de Harry. Des spasmes de jouissance le secouèrent et le laissèrent haletant et à bout de souffle tandis que Potter lapait soigneusement le sperme qui s'écoulait toujours de lui. Quand il eut fini, le brun se releva et s'essuya le coin de la bouche, comme s'il venait de déguster un gâteau à la chantilly.

« Bon, j'y vais cette fois, déclara-t-il avant de bailler. Et c'est pas la peine de hurler… »

Draco releva les yeux sur lui et Harry se figea. Il rêvait ou… ?

« Tiens, on dirait que tes pupilles deviennent rouges…, s'étonna-t-il. Tu te transformes en vampire ?

- Q… Quoi ? »

Malfoy avait récupéré sa mine de petit garçon et son regard bleu respirait l'innocence. Peut-être Harry avait-il rêvé… Oui, sûrement !

« Non, rien…, dit-il gentiment avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres douces du Head Boy, le premier baiser de la soirée. Bonne nuit, ma douce…

- Merci… », murmura Draco doucement.

Tendrement Harry réarrangea une mèche blonde puis délaissa le jeune homme attaché pour remettre le vibro sur le bureau du professeur Snape. Il remit son manteau et allait sortir quand il jeta un dernier regard au Head Boy. Résigné, celui-ci ne se débattait pas, bien au contraire. La tête baissée sur le côté, il tentait de resserrer ses genoux pour cacher au maximum ses charmes aux éventuels visiteurs. S'il devait être découvert dans cette posture, il essayerait de rester le plus digne possible. Même si ça risquait d'être difficile dans son cas, avec sa culotte en dentelle abandonnée dans un coin de la salle, sa jupe trop courte tachée de son propre sperme par endroit, ses membres ligotés et le liquide chaud et un peu gélatineux produit de la 'jouissance' du vibro magique s'écoulant doucement de son intimité. Harry soupira et se dit que comme ça, Malfoy était délicieusement touchant et beau. Ce mélange de fragilité et de perversité le faisait fondre. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et vint couper les liens du prisonnier. Il massa tendrement les chevilles et les poignets meurtris puis recouvrit les épaules de Draco avec son manteau.

« Il ne faudra pas que tu prennes froid…

- T'es bien un gryffy pour sortir ce genre de conneries, se moqua gentiment Draco, mais son regard criait 'merci'.

- Gryffindor un jour…

- … con toujours », acheva Draco en souriant.

Harry s'en alla enfin, et laissa échapper un « Bonnes vacances, petit furet » avant de refermer la porte.

Resté seul, Draco réarrangea sa jupe et partit à la recherche de son shorty. Il l'enfila et récupéra également le vibro abandonné pour le glisser dans la poche de son manteau. Inexplicablement, il se sentait en colère et nauséeux. Pourtant, il avait adoré ce que lui avait fait le petit lion et le cadeau qu'il avait dans la poche agrémenterait très certainement ses vacances de Noël. En rangeant la salle de Potions, il se dit que c'était peut-être ça la source de son mécontentement : pendant deux semaines, il serait privé de Potter et de ses mains, de ses regards, de ses sourires… Ils ne s'étaient même pas donnés rendez-vous après la rentrée !! Sa colère fondit peu à peu. Il profiterait de ses longues journées d'hiver pour essayer les diverses options de Chaud Lapin, et lui aussi ferait pleurer Potter de plaisir, foi de Malfoy !

Rassuré par cette pensée, le Head Boy quitta enfin la salle de Potions pour rejoindre le Donjon et se coucher.

Ses rêves furent hantés par deux grands yeux verts qui à eux seuls le firent gémir dans son sommeil…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** Dans la baignoire 


	4. Dans la baignoire

**Le marionnettiste**

**Titre** Le marionnettiste

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM en 7 chapitres

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Head Boy (Préfet en chef), Snape (Rogue) NEWTs (ASPICs)

**RAR :** une fois n'est ps coutume, petites réponses (ou essai de réponses) aux reviews du chapitre 3 "Sur la chaise" :

**- Vert Emeraude :** Harry et Draco vont-ils finir ensemble ? Si on y répond on va casser la fin...

**- Caro06 :** héhé... et t'as pas tout vu...

**- x-citron-rouge-x :** merci à toi de nous lire :-)

**- Zelda-sama :** oui, Harry est cruel parfois, on fait ressortir son côté sssssserpent :-)

**- sahada :** c'est super de te retrouver sur cette fic... mais on a pas le droit de dire la fin... (noooon on est pas cruelles)

**- lapin bleu sans patte :** un peu de patience, le chapitre suivant "Dans le noir" répondre à tes attentes... laissons-les jouer encore un peu vant de se lancer dans les choses sérieuses...

C'est toujours vendredi alors bon week-end et bonne lecture surtout ! **Pinou et Ninou (aka Kris & Stellar)**

* * *

**- Dans la baignoire -**

Jamais des vacances n'avaient paru si longues à Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr, il avait mis ces douze jours de congés à profit pour étudier de longues heures. Seulement, la matière qu'il avait étudiée ne l'aiderait probablement pas pour ses NEWTs et ne l'aiderait pas à devenir Auror. Le jeune Malfoy, prétextant auprès de ses parents qu'il était fatigué et un peu souffrant, avait passé presque toutes ses journées et ses nuits dans sa chambre avec sa baguette, Chaud Lapin et les fantasmes qu'il nourrissait pour Harry Potter. Le vibro profondément enfoui en lui, le besognant avec force ou douceur selon son envie du moment, il gémissait le prénom du beau brun Gryffindor sans aucune honte ni retenue. Pour lui, tout cela avait de loin dépassé le stade du raisonnable. Il fantasmait sur son pire ennemi. Et alors ? Il rêvait nuit après nuit de passer sa vie à ses côtés. Où était le mal ? Il pouvait presque sentir en permanence la douceur de son odeur ou voir la beauté de ses yeux verts. Il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui intéressait Draco était le jour de la rentrée. Car son retour à Hogwarts marquerait ses retrouvailles avec son lion. Et enfin, il pourrait à nouveau sentir ses mains sur sa peau laiteuse.

Quand la rentrée arriva enfin, Draco était excité comme un enfant peut l'être au matin de Noël. Mais lui, ce n'était pas un jouet qu'il désirait. C'était un jeu qu'il voulait reprendre, le petit jeu pervers auquel Potter et lui s'adonnaient. En cherchant le gryffy du regard parmi les élèves dans le Grand Hall, le Head Boy se demanda ce que Potter avait pu faire avec le shorty bleu nuit, celui-là même qu'il portait à leur dernier rendez-vous, et qu'il avait glissé discrètement dans la poche de son ennemi intime dans l'Hogwarts Express le jour des vacances. L'avait-il observé pendant des heures ? L'avait-il caressé ? Avait-il promené la douceur de ses dentelles partout sur son corps nu ? S'était-il masturbé avec ? Avait-il fantasmé sur le propriétaire de la pièce de lingerie comme lui avait fantasmé sur le rouge et or ? Ses pensées furent stoppées net par un regard vert posé sur lui. La marée des élèves devint un ballet coloré et chantant autour de Draco, et le centre de son monde était cet élève aux cheveux décoiffés de façon si charmante. Il esquissa un sourire léger, son cœur faisant une courte pause avant de repartir de plus belle. Harry détourna la tête et partit vers la Tour Gryffindor avec ses amis, plongeant à nouveau Draco dans la pénombre. Un peu contrarié, Malfoy retourna à sa tâche de Head Boy et vengea sa frustration sur des premières et deuxièmes années un peu turbulents.

Quand il regagna enfin le Donjon Slytherin pour déposer ses affaires, il avait à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant d'aller dîner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un parchemin entouré d'un ruban rouge et or, posé au centre de son bureau. Intrigué, il le déroula et découvrit un message qui le fit sourire :

« _Que dirais-tu d'un bain pour nous laver de nos péchés ou tout simplement... buller ? Minuit, salle de bains des Préfets, demain. Amène ton jouet, je suis sûr qu'il aime l'eau_... »

Ainsi, Potter n'avait pas tourné la page. La première chose qu'il avait faite était de lui avoir donné rendez-vous. Draco pourrait lui montrer cet exquis petit ensemble en soie rose qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour le gryffy. Et en plus… Potter avait donné une heure de rendez-vous _normale _! Plus de 23h55. Minuit ! C'était beau, c'était rond, c'était précis. C'était… parfait. Il se déshabilla et alla prendre sa douche, la prolongeant un peu pour se caresser en pensant à son rendez-vous du lendemain.

Pendant tout le repas, Draco chercha son Gryffindor du regard. Potter semblait très occupé à parler à ses deux acolytes, faisant probablement le récit de ses vacances de Noël à la petite sang-de-bourbe qui n'avait pas été présente dans le taudis des Weasmoches. Pourtant, le regard vert se porta sur lui, comme si le jeune homme savait que le Head Boy gardait presque constamment les yeux sur lui. Il lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil discret, plongeant Draco dans une confusion des plus agréables. Cette nuit-là encore fut humide et remplie de regards verts envoûtants et de gémissements du blond.

* * *

En finissant sa ronde, Draco était ravi. La journée s'était déroulée à merveille, agréable prélude à ce qui se passerait dans moins d'une heure, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il avait gardé Potter dans un état d'excitation quasi-constant à coup de regards langoureux, de gestes tendancieux et de petits mots comme « Devine quelle culotte j'ai mis ce matin… », « Mmmmh, la caresse des ces bas sur ma peau… tu voudrais la sentir ? » ou encore : « Tu es sûr que j'ai une culotte ? Viens toucher pour voir. » Evidemment, le gryffy avait prétexté manquer de racines de mandragore pour sa potion et était passé derrière le groupe de Malfoy, en profitant pour lui caresser la croupe pour vérifier si oui ou non un vêtement était là. Oui, lui aussi avait du pouvoir sur son compagnon. Et pour mieux l'asseoir, il avait prévu les grands moyens pour ce premier rendez-vous de l'année. Il écourta donc sa tournée et fit rapidement son rapport au professeur Snape. Visiblement, lui aussi semblait ravi que le rapport soit court. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il des choses plus importantes ou plus agréables à faire… En repartant vers sa chambre, Draco sourit. Imaginer son parrain avoir une vie sexuelle… Yeark ! 

A 23h46, Draco se mira dans la grande psyché qui ornait sa chambre. Il portait un shorty en soie rose pâle bordé de dentelle noire et un caraco assorti lacé dans le dos qui mettait sa peau ivoirine parfaitement en valeur. Il portait également les porte-jarretelles que Potter lui avait offerts avec de fins bas noirs rehaussés d'un petit nœud en soie rose. L'ensemble était parfait. Il s'habilla d'un joli petit ensemble écossais aux couleurs Slytherin qu'il orna d'une magnifique broche en forme de serpent. Il se contempla encore quelques minutes, puis enfila son manteau et ses chaussures et glissa deux paquets dans sa poche. L'un était Chaud Lapin, et l'autre un petit cadeau pour son lionceau.

A minuit tapante, Draco poussa la porte de la salle de bain des préfets. Une légère vapeur chaude envahissait la pièce et il vit que Potter l'attendait dans le bain, assis confortablement contre le rebord du bassin avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. A côté de lui, des bougies et un seau à champagne accompagné de deux flûtes. Draco retira son manteau et le posa sur la chaise où étaient pliés les vêtements du gryffy et remarqua que deux paquets cadeaux s'y trouvaient. Le joli brun le dévora du regard, appréciant les jambes sublimées par les bas fins et bloquant quelques instants sur le petit bout de jarretelle qui dépassait de la courte jupe. Ravi, Draco attrapa son propre cadeau pour Harry et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Salut… Tiens, c'est pour toi », dit-il en tendant le petit paquet.

Subjugué par la silhouette du beau blond, Harry répondit par un sourire et sortit de l'eau pour passer un peignoir.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?, demanda le Head Boy avec un sourire mutin et appréciant les moindres détails du corps ruisselant de son camarade. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

- Les vacances étaient ennuyeuses et… studieuses », répondit Harry en l'enlaçant.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, et Draco fondit sous la caresse de ces lèvres. Ils les mordilla doucement et répondit ardemment au baiser.

« Oui, tu m'as manqué…, dit Harry quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup étudié, dit Draco avec un regard chaud tandis que le brun lui caressait les fesses rêveusement. Et j'ai pensé à toi… assez souvent. »

Allumeur, le slythy s'écarta de son amant pour tourner sur lui-même, faisant voleter doucement son kilt court.

« Tu aimes ?, demanda-t-il.

- J'adore…

- J'ai cherché des jolies barrettes… mais je n'en ai pas trouvée qui étaient bien. Par contre… j'ai trouvé ça, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais… », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur, remontant un peu sa jupe et dévoilant sa petite culotte rose.

Voyant la petite étincelle d'intérêt qui venait de s'intensifier dans les yeux verts, Draco s'avança vers le rouge et or et le nargua en ronronnant :

« Touche… c'est de la soie. »

Il prit la main de son camarade et la glissa sous sa jupe. Harry ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur le doux tissu, sur la chaleur de l'entrejambe du Slytherin. Félin, celui-ci se colla à lui et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille en susurrant « Joyeux Noël ». Les doigts de Harry se firent plus caressants, se promenant sur le sexe durcissant du blond qui gémit doucement. Le Head Boy s'écarta et s'éloigna de cette main coquine. L'heure n'était pas encore au jeu mais à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Harry ouvrit le paquet que lui tendait le blond et découvrit un écrin où était posé un magnifique anneau ayant pour motif un serpent. Il effleura le bijou, profondément touché par sa beauté et devinant sa valeur. Pourquoi un si beau cadeau ?

« C'est un bijou spécial, l'informa Draco. Il est magique. Le motif est le même, mais selon si tu veux le porter en bague, en pendentif, en boucle d'oreille... En n'importe quoi, il se change.

- C'est… magnifique… Pourquoi un anneau spécialement si tu pouvais prendre autre chose ?, demanda Harry en sortant le bijou de son écrin.

- Euh… Là, c'est sa forme originelle, mais tu peux la changer, si tu veux…

- Non, ça me va, répondit Harry avec un sourire qui fit rougir le Slytherin. Tu veux me le mettre ? »

Il tendit sa main gauche et l'anneau et les présenta à Draco. Emu, celui-ci prit l'anneau, et sans trop y réfléchir, glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire de la main gauche de Harry. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire autant plaisir à Potter, et encore moins en être aussi heureux. Harry l'embrassa pour le remercier de ce magnifique cadeau et remarqua le bijou que portait le Head Boy en broche. Le motif en serpent semblait être un jumeau du sien.

« C'est le même bijou que le mien ?, demanda-t-il doucement. Tu les as fait faire exprès ? »

Son cœur s'emballa. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop loin pour lui. Ou non ? Il guetta la réponse de Draco et celle-ci ne le rassura pas trop.

« C'est… un bijou familial. Ma mère me l'a offert et sa mère lui en avait offert un… Une tradition, en quelque sorte… »

Ce que Draco ne précisait pas, c'était la signification de ces bijoux jumeaux. Dans la famille Black, le parent créait deux bijoux à la naissance de chaque enfant et lui offrait à ses quatorze ans. Le motif était toujours le serpent mais le matériau pouvait varier. Ce qui ne changeait pas, par contre, c'était que l'enfant Black gardait un bijou pour lui et offrait l'autre à la personne à laquelle il désirait s'unir. Et ce que Draco ignorait, c'était que si le serpent magique sentait que l'union était sincère, il marquait le choisi de ses crocs et ne le lâchait plus, symbolisant l'union éternelle des deux âmes et des deux cœurs. L'animal ne relâchait son étreinte que si l'amour disparaissait. Les Black avaient adopté depuis des siècles ce moyen pour combiner mariage d'amour et mariage arrangé. Draco avait choisi de faire ce présent à Harry parce qu'il voulait le faire sien et être à lui. La passion qui le dévorait était parfois si brûlante qu'elle lui faisait presque peur. Il était rassuré maintenant qu'Harry avait accepté de porter cette preuve de leur engagement l'un envers l'autre.

« Ça… ça doit être précieux, balbutia Harry, troublé. Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter. »

Il tenta de retirer l'anneau, mais les crocs du serpent étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, sans le blesser mais suffisamment pour que le bijou ne puisse pas être enlevé.

« Il t'a adopté…, remarqua Draco, amusé.

- Je suis envoûté ?, demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

- Non, idiot, rétorqua le slythy en prenant la main portant l'anneau pour y déposer un baiser. Ça n'est qu'un bijou… et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'envoûter.

- C'est vrai », concéda Harry, rassuré.

Pour calmer toutes ses craintes, Draco retira sa broche, referma la paume de sa main dessus et souffla. Quand il la rouvrit, la broche était devenue l'exacte copie de l'anneau qu'il avait offert au Gryffindor. Pour lui prouver qu'il ne craignait rien, lui aussi mettrait l'anneau. Harry lui demanda si ça ne risquait pas de le compromettre : si on voyait le prince de Gryffindor porter le même bijou que son pire ennemi Draco Malfoy, ça risquait de faire plus que jaser.

« Harry… Cet anneau est magique car il obéit à la volonté. Quand tu voudras vraiment le quitter… tu le feras. Et en public, je le porterai en bracelet, comme ça personne ne le saura… sauf nous deux. Ça sera notre petit secret. Un de plus, un de moins… », conclut-il, mutin.

Harry prit l'anneau de la main de Draco et le glissa à son annulaire. Ravi de la tournure des événements, le slythy se colla contre lui pour le remercier d'un baiser passionné. Puis il réclama son cadeau de Noël. Harry s'excusa à l'avance, car son cadeau à lui serait beaucoup moins précieux que l'anneau. Mais pour Draco, une paire de chaussettes venant de Harry valait tous les bijoux du monde. Or, on était loin de la simple paire de chaussettes : Harry lui offrit un peigne en or blanc, une brosse à cheveux en crins de soie et un miroir de main assorti, le tout gravé aux initiales DM. Aux anges, le jeune homme se jeta au cou de son compagnon et l'embrassa.

« Tu me gâtes ! J'adooore !! Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ?, minauda-t-il.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Et bien… La dernière fois, je t'ai un peu laissé sur ta faim. J'ai pensé à ça… toutes les vacances, ronronna-t-il.

- Ooooh, tu t'es bien occupé, j'espère…

- Mmmh mmmh, acquiesca le jeune homme avec un regard chaud. J'ai appris pas mal de choses mais... je n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon maître.

- Un jour tu me surpasseras et à ton tour tu répandras... la bonne parole », répliqua Harry après un petit soupir qui respirait l'amertume.

Il se doutait que Draco l'oublierait comme son premier balai dès qu'ils auraient couché ensemble. Après tout, c'était ça que voulait le blond Slytherin, non ? Se faire dépuceler. Et le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en pensant à cela l'éclaira sur son enthousiasme moyen : plus il faisait durer le plaisir, plus il prenait son temps… et plus il pouvait passer du temps avec Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer si vite. Il ne remarqua pas de suite l'air contrarié du Head Boy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que quand tu en auras eu marre de moi, je pourrai aller voir ailleurs et ils seront ravis de mes talents ?, dit-il sèchement.

- Non, répondit doucement Harry en l'attirant contre lui - il ne savait pas trop ce que lui-même ressentait, alors de là à extrapoler les sentiments de Draco… C'est toi qui a dit la dernière fois que... que tu ne voulais que... des relations sexuelles. Alors je t'offre au maximum ce que tu souhaites. Et nous prenons du retard là... »

Une petite lueur de perversion s'alluma dans le regard bleu. Draco fit remarquer à son camarade qu'il avait déjà de l'avance car lui était nu sous son peignoir. Il défit d'ailleurs la ceinture du vêtement et le fit glisser à terre, caressant au passage les épaules musclées et le torse de l'Attrapeur rouge et or.

« Suce-moi, s'il te plait », le commanda Harry dans un souffle.

Obéissant, Draco se laissa couler le long du corps svelte de sa Némesis et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ses mains agiles glissèrent sur la peau fraîche, l'une caressant une fesse, l'autre remontant entre les cuisses nues jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Il sortit un petit bout de langue rose et lécha délicatement le gland de Harry, lui arrachant un frisson. Il ouvrit la bouche et l'enfourna pour le sucer lentement, faisant monter le plaisir doucement. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent : Draco aussi excité par la présence du sexe palpitant de Harry dans sa bouche que Harry pouvait l'être par la fellation. Le Gryffindor jouit dans la gorge du blond avec un petit grognement de plaisir. C'était si bon cette langue qui continuait à le caresser, nettoyant chaque goutte de sperme avec délectation… Toujours agenouillé, Draco leva un regard empli de luxure sur Potter.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé certaines fonctions sur ton dernier cadeau... Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Tu l'as amené ? », ronronna Harry.

En guise de réponse, le joli blond se releva et alla chercher le vibro dans la poche de son manteau. Il l'exhiba tel un trophée, avec un grand sourire, comme s'il s'agissait de la Coupe des Maisons.

« Dis bonjour à Monsieur Lapin, plaisanta-t-il.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Lapin. On va avoir besoin de vos talents, ce soir. »

Draco revint vers Harry et lui remit Chaud Lapin. Faussement innocent, il se plaignit de la chaleur ambiante et demanda à Harry s'il pouvait l'aider à se dévêtir. Ravi, le gryffy posa le vibro et déshabilla son camarade avec délice. Il retira d'abord le pull, puis le fit asseoir sur une chaise pour lui enlever chaussures et bas. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur ces parties délicates, car il ne se lassait pas de toucher ses jambes fines et douces. Draco exultait, car s'il y avait deux choses qu'il adorait, c'était quand Harry l'habillait ou le déshabillait… avec une préférence pour la deuxième, bien entendu. Quand Harry eut retiré les bas, il remonta le long d'une jambe en une pluie de baisers, et arrivé à la cuisse, il recommença avec l'autre, déclanchant un petit rire chez le Head Boy.

« C'est quoi, ton trip ? Tu es un fétichiste de la jambe ?

- Ça ne te plait pas ?, lui demanda Harry en aidant le blond à se relever.

- Tu rigoles ! J'adore être vénéré ! Continue. »

Une fois qu'ils furent debout, Harry défit le kilt et le rangea soigneusement avec le pull et les bas. Il contempla un instant le Slytherin, appréciant ses formes parfaites mises en valeur par son ensemble en soie et ses jarretelles.

« Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, avoua-t-il en attirant Draco contre lui pour dénouer son caraco.

- Potter… Tu fantasmes beaucoup sur moi ?

- Ça se pourrait…, concéda le brun en faisant glisser la culotte le long des cuisses de son camarade.

- Moi… A chaque nouvel essai que je faisais, j'imaginais que c'était toi qui me prenais, et c'était encore meilleur, ronronna Draco.

- Tu en as acheté d'autres ?, demanda Harry, troublé car il retirait maintenant les jarretelles, dernier vêtement du blond et de loin son préféré avec les bas.

- Non, idiot !, s'exclama Draco en riant. Je parle des différentes fonctions de Monsieur Lapin !

- Désolé… J'étais perdu dans les méandres de ta lingerie… Tu as envie de moi ?

- J'ai tout le temps envie de toi, ronronna Draco avec un regard chaud comme la braise. J'ai passé dix jours à rêver de toi, à penser à ton corps, ton sexe, ta langue et tes mains… Mais, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire tendre, ce soir, c'est ton tour. Je veux me rattraper pour la dernière fois. »

Harry prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la grande baignoire. Ils rentrèrent dans l'eau chaude et Harry attira son camarade contre lui. Ils trinquèrent et goûtèrent le champagne, puis, malgré la proposition alléchante du Head Boy, Harry décida de câliner sa petite poupée avant de se laisser aller à la luxure. Il prit une grosse éponge douce et lui frotta le dos, puis les jambes qu'il caressa comme s'il leur faisait l'amour.

« Tu aimes vraiment mes jambes…, remarqua Draco avec un petit rire.

- Je vais être obligé de répondre à la question..., soupira Harry en caressant voluptueusement l'autre jambe. Oui, j'aime tes jambes. Elles ont la finesse et la grâce des jambes de danseuses.

- Et… Tu n'aimes que mes jambes alors ? Il n'y a qu'elles qui t'intéressent chez moi ?

- Non… Il y a ton regard : gris quand tu es en colère ou mélancolique, bleus les jours calmes et rieurs… Tes doigts fins, tes mains douées, ton nez absolument adorable… Oui, je craque pour ton nez aussi.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Draco d'un air ravi et comblé car il adorait les compliments.

- Oui…, lâcha Harry dans un soupir, effleurant le joli nez du slythy de l'index. J'aime tes lèvres gourmandes, aussi », ajouta-t-il, laissant glisser son doigt jusqu'à la bouche de Draco.

Flatté, le Head Boy entrouvrit les lèvres pour titiller le doigt promeneur du bout de sa langue. Avec une langueur des plus sensuelles, les doigts du rouge et or continuèrent leur descente, au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait les parties du corps du blond qu'il vénérait particulièrement.

« J'aime encore ton cou gracile… Ton torse fin… Tes hanches étroites… Et tes cheveux aussi, dit-il en remontant sa main pour glisser ses doigts dans la soie des cheveux blonds. J'ai toujours aimé croire que c'était la lune elle-même qui leur avait donné cette couleur pour rappeler au monde entier que tu étais son fils.

- Harry…, gémit faiblement Draco. Arrête d'être aussi gentil avec moi… De toute façon, quelle que soit la perfection de mon corps, mon caractère est une catastrophe. Je suis égoïste, pervers, méchant… »

Harry grimpa à califourchon sur Draco et se lova sur ce corps bien-aimé. Son regard vert était troublé, son cœur aussi.

« Tu crois qu'on s'égare ?, murmura-t-il, comme s'il redoutait d'être entendu.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura tout aussi bas et contre son oreille le Head Boy. Je ne sais plus… Je veux juste continuer comme ça, même si c'est une route sans issue… »

Il se décolla un instant de Harry et leurs regards se mêlèrent. La tempête qui animait chacun de leur cœur se reflétait là, dans le miroir de leur âme. Comme pour se rassurer et se raccrocher au souffle de son amant, Draco l'embrassa, dégustant délicatement ses lèvres douces.

« J'ai envie de me perdre avec toi, Harry, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Moi aussi… », laissa échapper le Gryffindor dans un souffle, avant de l'embrasser éperdument, comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il ait la possibilité de faire.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent un long moment, unies dans une danse sensuelle et électrisante, faisant monter le désir dans leurs corps. Leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le ballet envoûtant et aphrodisiaque. Harry tendit le bras et attrapa Chaud Lapin, le présentant à son camarade de jeu.

« Alors, ma douce, roucoula-t-il. Tu as besoin de mes talents ?

- Euh… Hé bien…, commença Draco avec un petit sourire naissant. En fait, j'ai un petit problème.

- Tu as essayé le gros niveau ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, avoua le blond dans une moue. J'ai réussi à changer la consistance, la température, la… vitesse et les autres petites choses… mais j'ai pas réussi à changer le volume. Ça m'a tout frustré, ajouta-t-il avec des grands yeux de chiot attendrissant.

- Ooh, voyez-vous ça… C'est pas plus mal, remarque. Tu te rends compte, tu aurais pu être déçu par un vrai amant, après. Ou alors, tu devras demander à Firenze.

- Mmmh, c'est cela, oui, se moqua gentiment le Head Boy, le regard en coin. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire défoncer par un centaure. Mais dis-moi, roucoula-t-il en collant sa main contre l'entrejambe du rouge et or, tu as un complexe d'infériorité ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as montré que le petit niveau ?

- Je suis démasqué, gloussa Harry avant de gémir contre les doigts coquins du Head Boy.

- Pourtant… Tout ça m'a l'air très fourni…, roucoula-t-il en enroulant ses doigts fins autour du sexe de Harry pour le masturber. Un peu d'entraînement pourrait être cool, non ? Sauf si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi… »

Il s'allongea contre Harry et lui mordilla l'oreille, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Le gryffy, chauffé par cette main habile tendit le vibro à Draco pour qu'il lui montre ses progrès et découvertes des vacances.

« Je l'essaie sur toi ou sur moi ?, demanda-t-il.

- Comme tu veux, ma douce. Ici, je suis tien…

- D'accord…, ronronna Draco, une étincelle lubrique dans le regard. Assieds-toi sur la plus haute marche de la baignoire et écarte-moi ces jolies cuisses… »

Harry s'exécuta et glissa vers le côté de la baignoire où cinq marches descendaient dans l'eau chaude, permettant à ceux qui le désiraient de rentrer lentement dans l'eau ou de s'asseoir pour se laver. Il s'assit les cuisses ouvertes sur la plus haute, comme l'avait demandé Draco, l'eau chaude venant clapoter au niveau de sa taille. Il s'adossa contre le rebord et esquissa un sourire, le regard perdu dans un coin de la salle de bain. Draco vint vers lui, armé de Chaud Lapin et nota son regard absent. Il regarda dans la direction que semblait fixer Harry mais ne vit qu'un grand miroir… Il donna une tape sur la cuisse du Gryffindor.

« Hé ! Un peu d'attention, s'il te plait, grogna-t-il boudeur. Sinon, tu joues tout seul !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le prince des Gryffindors à ta merci ? », roucoula Harry en le caressant du bout du pied.

Convaincu, Draco écarta le pied et s'assit sur la marche en dessous de celle du brun, entre ses jambes. Il tapota Chaud Lapin avec sa baguette en marmonnant _Electro_.

« Tu veux une petite préparation ou tu préfères la surprise du chef directement ?, demanda-t-il à Harry d'une voix câline.

- Va pour la surprise, je suis gourmand…, roucoula le rouge et or avec un regard chaud.

- Comme tu veux, mais je vais le lubrifier alors, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal. »

Il tapota à nouveau le jouet et marmonna _Electro et Lubricus_. Le vibro devint légèrement brillant d'humidité. Il glissa sa main libre sous l'eau et caressa avec deux doigts la raie des fesses de Harry. Son regard traduisait sa possessivité et criait « Tu es à moi… rien qu'à moi… ». Il glissa un doigt plus profondément pour titiller l'orifice intime puis glissa son autre main sous l'eau. Ecartant doucement les fesses de la main gauche, il présenta Chaud Lapin et l'introduisit doucement dans une poussée lente mais continue. Harry se cambra et gémit. Le vibro était assez dur, tiède et pas tout à fait lisse. Il était parsemé de petites rugosités qui l'excitaient délicieusement. Quand Draco eut totalement pénétré Harry, le gryffy eut un hoquet de surprise et se cambra. Une petite décharge semblait remonter le long de Chaud Lapin, depuis la base jusqu'à son extrémité, comme si des petites étincelles allumaient des feux délicieux dans son corps, pour finir dans une merveilleuse excitation de son point G. Draco se pencha contre son oreille et lui demanda en roucoulant s'il aimait. Il retira presque complètement le jouet et le réenfouit profondément, provoquant une nouvelle décharge et donc une nouvelle vague de plaisir intense pour Harry, qui se trouva incapable de gémir tant le plaisir lui coupait le souffle. Draco entama un lent va-et-vient, en laissant plus ou moins longtemps Monsieur Lapin en contact avec le feu intérieur de Harry, sachant très bien pour l'avoir testé lui-même que les décharges excitatrices duraient tant que le vibro était enfoui. Il remonta d'une marche pour s'asseoir à côté du gryffy ondulant de plaisir et lui lécha le cou. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche entrouverte de Harry et étouffa ses longs miaulements de plaisir par un baiser affamé. Dans un ultime effort, Harry attrapa la main libre du Head Boy et la serra convulsivement. Le blond délaissa les lèvres de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux, ravi de voir les vagues de jouissance monter dans le regard vert. Il gémit en même temps que lui, se sentant terriblement excité par les couinements du rouge et or, qui ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en plaintes et pleurnichements. Harry ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.

« Ouiiiii, susurra Draco en faisant des pénétrations plus dures et plus intenses pour accentuer les décharges et donc le plaisir de Harry. Pleure de plaisir pour moi… Jouis pour moi….. Juste pour moi….. »

Les yeux révulsés d'extase, haletant, Harry gémit le nom de Draco et jouit violemment, provocant l'orgasme simultané de son 'bourreau'. Dans des mouvements doux, Draco continua quelques mouvements lents avec le vibro pour prolonger l'orgasme de son amant, caressant en même temps son sexe pour en retirer toute tension. Il embrassa pieusement les joues recouvertes de larmes de bonheur de Harry puis ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu jouis ? », lui dit-il, doux.

Harry répondit par un sourire fatigué et ramena la main de Draco à ses lèvres pour y lécher son propre sperme. Draco retira Chaud Lapin de son amant et le déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire puis l'embrassa, goûtant l'amertume de sa semence sur sa langue. Harry se redressa et glissa dans l'eau, entraînant le Slytherin avec lui au centre du bassin, là où l'eau était profonde.

« Tu veux me noyer ?, le taquina Draco. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si je te noie, je jure de te suivre dans la mort… »

Draco passa ses bras derrière de la nuque de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, se mettant totalement à sa merci. Les lèvres quasiment contre celles de Harry, il lui demanda dans un souffle si c'était une promesse.

« Si je te noie… oui, c'est une promesse… », murmura le gryffy en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, entraînant Draco qui était accroché à lui.

Ils s'enfoncèrent au plus profond de la baignoire, accroché l'un à l'autre, noyés chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser désespéré mais la poussée d'Archimède les ramena à la surface, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui a failli se noyer, dit Harry avec un sourire. Il disait que c'était comme un retour au foyer…

- Ah oui ?, s'étonna Draco.

- Non, je mens, avoua le gryffy avec un sourire mauvais. C'est comme une agonie. »

Sur ces paroles, il appuya sur les épaules de son amant pour l'enfoncer sous l'eau et le rejoignit pour un nouveau baiser aquatique. Draco l'entraîna toujours plus au fond et échangea avec lui ses dernières réserves d'air. Draco finit par donner une impulsion au fond du bassin pour les faire remonter et ils se retrouvèrent à la surface, haletants, agrippés l'un à l'autre.

« On ne peut pas encore mourir, expliqua gentiment Draco. Tu ne m'as pas montré comment on changeait le volume sur Chaud Lapin. »

Harry rit de bon cœur puis retourna à la nage vers le bord de la baignoire. Il se hissa hors de l'eau et enfila son peignoir.

« On a assez joué, dit-il enfin. Tu ne voudras plus de moi quand tu auras eu ce que tu voulais, alors… Laisse-moi encore profiter un peu. »

Pour Harry, c'était une plaisanterie. Mais elle blessa Draco et le vexa. Il sortit également de l'eau, et sans un regard ou une parole à Harry, ramassa ses affaires et commença à se rhabiller, laissant les jarretelles et les bas de côté. Harry continuait à rire doucement, déclenchant son courroux. Il se sentait brûler de colère, d'une colère inexplicable.

« Quoi ?, cracha-t-il. Je te fais rire ?

- T'es mignon quand t'es énervé, plaisanta le gryffy.

- Et toi, tu seras mignon quand je t'aurai tranché la gorge de colère ? »

La réplique étonna un peu le petit lion. Il décida de garder un ton léger et, se passant un doigt sous la gorge il répliqua en souriant que si Draco faisait ça, il aurait un 'grand sourire'.

« En tout cas, tu as gagné, grommela Draco, boudeur. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

- Aussi inconstant que la lune… J'adore. »

Harry se rhabilla aussi, puis tenta de radoucir sa dulcinée en lui proposant de le coiffer avec son nouveau peigne. Draco ne répliqua rien, mais se retira au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?, s'inquiéta le brun.

- Pourquoi je ne te priverais pas d'un plaisir alors que tu m'en prives d'un, hein ? », cracha Draco avant de s'accroupir pour plier bas et porte-jarretelles.

Interdit, Harry le regarda les emballer dans un mouchoir en soie et glisser le tout dans la poche de son manteau. Le joli blond à l'air renfrogné se releva et le foudroya du regard, un regard aux reflets violacés, presque pourpres, comme avant les vacances, remarqua Harry.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu veux un susucre ?? »

Vexé à son tour, Harry lui tourna le dos et termina de se vêtir.

« Et voila…, grogna Draco. Maintenant, on boude tous les deux alors qu'on pourrait prendre notre pied. Je viens juste de me souvenir pourquoi je haïssais les Gryffindors : ce sont des abrutis ! »

Sans même regarder le Head Boy, Harry jeta sur ses épaules sa cape d'invisibilité. Affolé, Draco vit la porte s'ouvrir. Harry partait, sans même lui dire au revoir ? Sans même un dernier câlin ? Sans même qu'ils se réconcilient ?

« Harry ! Attends !!, s'écria-t-il plaintivement en tendant la main vers le vide. Ne pars pas… »

Un très léger courant d'air à sa droite puis un souffle chaud sur sa nuque indiqua à Draco qu'Harry l'avait entendu. Une main invisible lui caressa le torse, puis glissa sous le pull qui sembla remonter comme par magie. Haletant et frémissant, Draco sentit une main titiller son téton gauche, tandis qu'une autre main, tout aussi invisible, souleva sa jupe. Des doigts chauds se glissèrent sous la soie rose de sa culotte, s'enroulant autour de son sexe grossissant. Harry fit pivoter doucement son amant pour qu'il se retrouve face au grand miroir, pour qu'il puisse se voir 'violé' par un être invisible. Le Head Boy gémit tant à cause des caresses qu'à cause de la vue de son corps alangui et tendu de plaisir. Il se mit à onduler, frottant ses fesses contre l'érection naissante de son amant invisible. Les doigts de Harry accélérèrent la masturbation, menant rapidement et sûrement Draco vers un orgasme brûlant. La main invisible se retira et Draco se sentit pivoter et une langue chaude lui viola la bouche. La violence de l'acte le ravissait. Il se perdit dans sa chaleur et dévora la langue de Harry en retour. Le corps chaud et invisible du gryffy se décolla et il murmura « A bientôt, petit serpent. Bonne nuit », avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air.

Draco soupira et finit de regrouper ses affaires, un peu rêveur. Il regarda la salle de bains et les papiers qu'ils avaient laissés, puis haussa les épaules, se disant qu'après tout, les elfes de maison étaient là pour ça. Il enfila son manteau et retourna au Donjon.

Tout le long du trajet, il sentit une boule de colère grossir en lui. Il en aurait presque souhaité tomber sur Miss Teigne pour lui éclater sa petite tête de monstre à coups de talons... Quand il arriva enfin dans sa chambre, toutes ses pensées sombres avaient disparu comme les gouttes de rosées aux premiers rayons du soleil.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** Dans le noir 


	5. Dans le noir

**Le marionnettiste**

**Titre** Le marionnettiste

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM en 7 chapitres

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Muse – _Supermassive black hole & revelations _(pour les parties douces) ; Justin Timberlake – _Sexy bac_, Kelly Osborne – _One world_, Benassi Bros – _Every single day_ , Beyonce – _Naughty girl _(pour les parties… plus hot )

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle), Head Boy (Préfet en chef), Snape (Rogue), Sprout (Chourave), DADA (DCFM – Défense Contre les Forces du Mal)

**Note 2 :** C'était parti pour un pur lemon mais nous sommes en train de tisser une petite toile autour des protagonistes…

**Note 3 :** Les diverses tenues de Draco seront en ligne sur notre blog, si ça vous intéresse.

**Note 4 : **Je m'excuse humblement pour le retard... Deux semaines pour écrire ce chapitre au lieu d'une seule... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez doublement Merci de rester fidèles et de continuer à nous vénérer (lol, n'ayons pas peur des mots, hihi)

**RAR** globale, paske à vous 8, vous avez surtout salué le côté "chaud" des chapitres précédents : peut-être un peu moins de lemon (quoi que...), mais on rentre dans le vif de l'histoire (et Harry rentre ailleurs, hihi). Des réponses, donc... mais d'autres questions, aussi

Sahada : Et euh, oui, il manquait un mot... oups, merci de l'avoir vu (ct Newts, en fait). Pour ce qui est des aveux de Draco sur ses sentiments... seront-ils si bien acceuillis ??? Pas si sûr... Mais patience, on aime les happy end.

Dramyre lovy : dsl, je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre réponde à tes questions sur le caractère de Harry... Mais ça vient !

Et pour vous rassurer : le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, il sera mis en ligne vendredi prochain Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!

* * *

**- Dans le noir -**

Le mardi matin, comme à son habitude, Draco était à la bibliothèque dès 9h00 pour ses recherches. Les septièmes années n'avaient pas beaucoup d'heures de cours mais devaient compenser par une somme éreintante de travail personnel. Il devait rendre des devoirs supplémentaires en Enchantements, puisqu'il avait choisi cette matière en spécialisation. Ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et suçotait le bout de sa plume, pensif. Evidemment, ses pensées tournaient autour d'un certain Gryffindor aux yeux verts et à la cicatrice très sexy. La veille, ils s'étaient quittés en assez bons termes… mais il n'en était pas sûr. Et encore une fois, Harry n'avait pas précisé quand ils se reverraient. Le fait que le rouge et or soit le seul à maîtriser leurs rencontres portait sur les nerfs de Draco. Il releva la tête de ses parchemins quand il reconnut la voix de la petite Granger, encore et toujours en train de faire des reproches à son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Petit ami ? Amant ? Esclave ? Bref : Weasmoche. Pourquoi la belette rousse courait toujours après cette pimbêche en bavant ? Mouais… Certainement qu'un mec comme lui ne pouvait se taper qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Enfin, de là à choisir une chieuse comme elle !! Potter les suivait, le visage sombre et les yeux baissés. Le cœur de Draco s'emballa et il faillit sourire quand il se rappela où il était. Le trio dépassa la table du Head Boy et ils se placèrent à trois tables derrière lui. Draco attendit quelques minutes, puis se leva pour aller reposer un livre. Il alla se perdre dans le dédale des étagères chargées d'ouvrages et s'arrêta dans un coin sombre et isolé. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et le slythy lui sourit, triomphant.

« Alors, chaton, ronronna Draco, chaleureux. Je t'ai manqué depuis hier ? »

Le regard dur du Gryffindor fit taire son sourire. Sa voix était tout sauf câline quand il parla enfin.

« Ne t'attache pas à moi, c'est mieux quand ça ne dure pas avec son premier amant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter !, s'écria Draco sur la défensive. Je ne m'attache pas à toi ! »

Le regard vert s'adoucit légèrement mais rien de ce que le slythy avait pu lire la veille, lors de leur douce étreinte dans l'eau parfumée, ne s'y trouvait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le petit lion soit si agressif ?

« Ecoute, continua Harry plus calmement. Je suis au courant du sens du cadeau que tu m'as fait. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas accepté. »

L'incompréhension recouvrit un bref instant le visage fin et aristocratique de Draco, rapidement remplacée par une moue boudeuse. Le sens du cadeau ?? Mais que s'imaginait Potter ? A moins que… Draco se remémora une espèce de légende que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit, quand elle lui montrait des tableaux de famille où des couples avaient des bijoux en forme de serpent, et qu'elle-même avait ce joli bracelet identique à celui de son mari. Que disait-elle, déjà ?

« Mon ange, quand tu seras grand, toi aussi tu devras te marier. J'espère que tu auras une bague de la famille Black comme alliance, car alors tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

- Pourquoi cela ?, avait-il demandé du haut de ses six ans.

- Parce que ce bijou, avait-elle répondu en caressant son bracelet, ne s'offre qu'à une personne qu'on aime vraiment, à une personne digne de notre amour. Il est la marque d'une union sincère et éternelle. »

En bon héritier Malfoy, le petit Draco avait ri en disant que de toute manière, il n'aimerait jamais personne car c'était une faiblesse. Douce, sa mère lui avait rétorqué qu'il se trompait. L'amour pouvait être une force, la plus grande de toute. Dans cette bibliothèque, face à Potter, Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était de cela qu'il lui parlait ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que l'amour avait à voir avec leur relation ?

« Tu t'imagines que je crois à ce genre de conneries de famille ?, dit-il amèrement. Je t'ai juste donné ça pour te faire plaisir. Si tu ne veux pas de cet anneau, rends-le moi et arrête de faire ton gros connard de macho effrayé par un quelconque engagement… Parce que c'est pas ça !!

- Primo, je peux pas te le rendre parce que… j'arrive pas à l'enlever… Deusio : regarde-toi ! Tu t'habilles comme au XIXe siècle en dehors de l'uniforme. Alors si _toi_ tu respectes pas les traditions, qui le fait ?

- Sûrement pas des sang-mêlés dans ton genre, c'est sûr…, lâcha Draco dédaigneux. Je me demande vraiment ce que je peux trouver d'excitant chez toi. Peut-être ton côté vulgaire et sans éducation ! »

Sur ces paroles, Draco se dégagea de Potter et sortit de la pénombre des étagères. Furieux contre Harry et contre lui-même, il fourra ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque, non sans un dernier regard à la table des gryffys. Le rouquin et la bêcheuse se souriaient tendrement en griffonnant leurs parchemins. Pour eux, l'orage était passé. Pour Harry et lui… c'était fini avant même de vraiment commencer. Et c'était probablement mieux comme ça. Lui, il était incapable de passer outre les défauts de Potter. Il était trop rancunier pour… pour… Le cœur lourd, Draco entra dans la Salle Commune du Donjon. Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il agressé comme ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ses sentiments et ses réactions quand son petit lion était dans les parages. Peut-être était-ce un test que lui avait fait passer Harry ? Peut-être avait-il dit ça pour que Draco lui dise « Oui, je t'aime et cet anneau en est la preuve. » Peut-être avait-il tout gâché. Peut-être Harry ne voudrait-il plus jamais le voir…

Anéanti, Draco laissa tomber son sac de cours à terre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il contempla longuement le plafond le regard perdu et le cœur dans la tourmente. Deux traînées salées glissaient lentement le long de ses joues.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

La semaine s'écoula comme dans un brouillard pour le Head Boy. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne disait rien. Ces cons de singes avaient raison. Il n'avait pas moins mal à l'intérieur, mais au moins le monde extérieur ne l'agressait plus. Au petit déjeuner du samedi matin, il reçut deux courriers : un paquet de chocogrenouilles de sa mère avec un mot et… une lettre parfumée au jasmin. Etonné, il l'ouvrit et reconnut du premier coup d'œil l'écriture de… Harry ! Le cœur battant, il la parcourut, et au fur et à mesure, son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire.

_« Ma douce,_

_La passion est plus forte quand on ne s'y attend pas… Surprends-moi. Si je ne sais pas quand tu me demandes de te voir, je serai toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours à te désirer, toujours plus ardemment… Tu me manques…_

_Ton lion dévoué. »_

Draco coula un regard discret vers la table des rouge et or et remarqua avec ravissement que Harry le fixait. Ainsi, le jeu reprenait et c'était lui le maître des cartes… Il répondit au regard vert insistant par un petit sourire mutin et rangea la lettre. Puis il détourna le regard et retourna à son petit déjeuner et à sa cour de serpents. Potter l'avait fait attendre quatre jours avant de lui adresser ce courrier. Lui aussi apprendrait la patience !

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Harry ne vit pas Malfoy du week-end. Il avait beau le chercher partout, impossible de ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Le lundi, le Head Boy ne lui adressa aucun regard ou aucun sourire pendant leurs dix heures de cours en commun. Ça le perturbait : Draco avait-il été blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru par leur entrevue à la bibliothèque ? Il avait pourtant lu sa lettre, son sourire de samedi matin avait été sans équivoques. Mais alors ? Pourquoi ce silence, cette attente ? Ce ne fut que le mercredi après-midi qu'il eut enfin des nouvelles du Slytherin. Il allait prendre son balai pour rejoindre son équipe sur le terrain et enfin parfaire cette botte secrète pour écraser les vert et argent au prochain match qui aurait lieu sous peu, quand un petit rouleau de parchemin accroché au manche attira son regard. Etonné, il le décrocha et sourit en découvrant le petit serpent sur le cachet de cire qui refermait le rouleau. Draco…

« _C'est con. Tu as mal au ventre et tu dois annuler ton entraînement. Viens dans la Salle 304 à côté de l'infirmerie, je te soignerai..._ »

Harry pesta. Il brûlait de retrouver le blond, mais…

« Harry, ça va ?, lui demanda Ron qui était venu voir dans les vestiaires pourquoi son Capitaine traînait autant.

- Euh… Je…, balbutia Harry avant de prendre sa décision. En fait… Je crois que le jus de citrouille de ce midi n'est pas bien passé… Je… Je me sens tout barbouillé…

- Merde, Harry… C'est vrai que t'es tout pâle ! »

Ron plaça sa main sur le front de son ami et fit une petite moue. Intérieurement, Harry sourit : Hermione déteignait de plus en plus sur son petit ami et lui aussi devenait une vraie mère poule à ses heures.

« Je devrais aller à l'infirmerie, même si ça n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne voudrais pas être malade pour écraser les serpents dans quinze jours.

- Ouais, t'as raison, admit Ron, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres car écraser les slythy au quidditch était son sport préféré. Je te remplace pour cet entraînement. De toute façon, on l'a faite tous les deux cette technique.

- Je compte sur toi, Ron.

- Ouais, et toi, repose-toi bien. »

_Compte là-dessus_…, se dit Harry en regardant son ami repartir sur le terrain. Sans même retirer son harnachement d'Attrapeur, Harry quitta les vestiaires et se rendit salle 304. Il toqua doucement à la porte puis entra en silence. Il resta figé dos à la porte tellement la vue de Draco lui fit effet. Son regard remonta lentement le long des jambes fines revêtues de bas résille blanc, glissa sur les cuisses, caressa la dentelle qui ornait le bas de la courte robe blanche, se délecta de la taille fine et sentit son cœur fondre face à la moue outrageusement allumeuse de Draco. Il était terriblement sexy et attirant dans sa courte tenue d'infirmière, et il le savait. Il attendait Harry, assis les jambes croisées, balançant doucement du pied.

« Alors, tu as bobo au ventre ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante qui finit d'exciter complètement Harry. Tu veux que je te soigne, joli Attrapeur ? »

Incapable de répondre, Harry hocha simplement la tête et rejoignit son fantasme vivant. Le Head Boy décroisa les jambes pour l'accueillir tout contre lui, enlaçant sa taille avec ses cuisses. Impatients après cette semaine complète sans se toucher, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, chacun dévorant la langue et les lèvres de l'autre. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et frotta son entrejambe contre les protections de cuir du gryffy. Les doux miaulements qu'il émettait étaient noyés sous les baisers brûlants de l'Attrapeur. Harry glissa sa main le long de la taille fine, puis la glissa sous la jupe à l'exploration de la cuisse. Il glissa enfin dans la culotte de dentelle et pétrit la fesse doucement, faisant gémir sa poupée.

« Comment comptes-tu me soigner, jolie infirmière ?, ronronna-t-il

- Mmmmmmh, il parait que la salive est un remède souverain. »

Voir tant de luxure dans un seul regard fit tressaillir le brun. Il glissa ses mains contre les cuisses de Draco et les écarta doucement pour se défaire de son étreinte, puis se recula d'un pas. Le regard toujours plongé dans celui du slythy, il déboutonna son pantalon, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. La jolie infirmière Malfoy, heureuse de faire son devoir, se laissa glisser de sa table et fit pivoter son patient pour qu'il s'y appuie.

« Au travail, ma douce », lui dit Harry amusé.

Draco s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Harry et acheva de baisser son boxer, révélant sa virilité plus qu'emballée par ce petit jeu de rôles. Sans autres préambules, il prit le sexe palpitant entre ses lèvres et le suça goulûment, arrachant un miaulement de plaisir à Harry.

Harry et Draco se séparèrent après plusieurs heures de caresses linguales et manuelles mutuelles. Le gryffy était épuisé quand Ron le trouva dans la Salle Commune rouge et or. Quand il lui demanda si l'infirmière avait été gentille avec lui et l'avait bien soigné, il avait simplement souri. Oui, le remède à ses longues heures de séparation avec son serpent favori avait été doux et agréable. Et il attendait déjà avec impatience la prochaine séance de soins.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula lentement, mais contrairement à son début qui avait été marqué par l'absence d'intérêt de la part de Malfoy, celle-ci fut marquée par ses petites attentions. Entre le lion et le serpent, de longs regards et quelques caresses volées s'échangèrent au détour des couloirs et dans les recoins sombres, avec un Harry toujours sur le qui-vive. Quand Draco lui donnerait-il un nouveau rendez-vous ? Il se rendit compte que l'attente était aussi agréable que le rendez-vous lui-même. Car à chaque fois qu'il croisait le beau blond, il fantasmait sur leur futur lieu de rendez-vous, la tenue que porterait le Slytherin, ses dessous coquins… La réponse vint à la fin de leur cours de Botanique du vendredi matin. Harry finissait de nettoyer ses gants en peau de dragon, qu'il avait malencontreusement tâchés avec du pus de bubobulbs, quand un petit papillon de papier vint se poser devant lui. Intrigué, il releva les yeux et vit passer Draco qui lui adressa un petit sourire très discret. Le cœur battant, Harry prit tout son temps pour ranger ses gants et le reste de ses affaires et déplia le papillon quand tous les élèves furent sortis de la serre.

« _Viens m'attraper à minuit, ici même_. »

Simple, efficace. Rêveur, Harry rangea le papier dans la poche de son manteau et partit rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner.

Un peu avant minuit, Harry sortit du château sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre les serres. Il rejoignit celle où les cours des septièmes années avaient lieu et y rentra en silence avant de retirer sa cape. Des petits lampions étaient disséminés ici et là pour offrir une faible lumière de l'extérieur mais une ambiance féerique à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de Draco qui l'attendait, délicieusement alangui sur le bureau du professeur Sprout, auréolé de la lumière douce et vivante des bougies. Le prince des Slytherins portait une magnifique robe en soie d'un violet profond, lacée sur le devant et recouverte de tulle noir. Il avait à nouveau des bas résille, mais noirs cette fois-ci et ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus ça et là par des petites pinces en forme de papillons violet foncé et rouge sombre. Quand il se redressa à la vue de son amant, Harry vit deux magnifiques ailes noires de papillon qui ornaient son dos. Draco était réellement éblouissant. Subjugué, le Gryffindor s'approcha de sa douce et lui tendit une rose pourpre qu'il tenait cachée dans son dos. Le blond l'accepta avec un sourire doux, et sa main fut capturée pour un baise main. Joueur, le joli papillon s'échappa de la tendre étreinte et s'enfuit en riant pour se cacher dans un coin sombre.

« Attrape-moi, petit lion ! »

Amusé, Harry fit la chasse au papillon, suivant le rire doux et clair de son amant dans la pénombre enchanteresse. Il parvint enfin à le capturer et l'attira contre lui pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre encore une fois.

« Tu m'as eu…, soupira Draco dans un sourire, un peu essoufflé après sa partie de cache-cache.

- J'ai gagné quelque chose ? », demanda Harry mutin en jouant avec les mèches aux reflets argentés.

Draco se mordit délicieusement la lèvre inférieure, à la fois aguicheur et innocent. Il déclara enfin que maintenant qu'il l'avait capturé, Harry pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu es magnifique, avoua le gryffy dans un souffle. Je voudrais juste te regarder, ça te convient ? T'admirer, plutôt… M'enivrer de toi jusqu'à la prochaine fois… »

Il enlaça la taille fine de son compagnon et laissa ses doigts parcourir la douceur de la soie qui l'habillait.

« Tu me manques, continua-t-il comme un aveu. De plus en plus…

- Tu veux qu'on se voit plus souvent ?, roucoula Draco.

- Peut-être que oui. Tu es pire qu'une drogue, douce… et dure. »

Amusé de la comparaison, Draco effleura du bout des doigts le visage et les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry, puis laissa glisser sa main beaucoup plus bas, à l'entrejambe. En sentant l'excitation croissante de son camarade qui devait commencer à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il laissa échapper un rire cristallin, gentiment moqueur.

« Je connais autre chose qui est dur… Tu es sûr que tu veux juste me regarder ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux me butiner, joli papillon ?

- … Non », répondit finalement Draco en remontant sa main pour passer le bras autour du cou du brun.

Il captura les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser passionné, auquel le lionceau répondit avec plaisir. Ses mains se mirent d'elles mêmes à caresser le corps chaud du slythy, éveillant mille frissons en lui. Mutin, Draco se décolla et repoussa son gentil assaillant.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais juste m'admirer…

- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais passons une partie de la nuit ici. On pourrait trouver un coin où s'allonger… »

Draco le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans un petit coin de la serre au sol particulièrement moussu. Ils s'y allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, Harry couvrant son compagnon de tendres baisers et de compliments. A son grand étonnement, lorsque Draco voulut le remercier de tant d'attentions en glissant ses doigts fins dans le pantalon du gryffy, celui-ci retint sa main et lui demanda d'arrêter. Ce soir, pas de sexe, juste de la tendresse et le plaisir des yeux, lui dit-il. Ainsi s'écoula leur soirée, blottit chacun dans la chaleur et la douceur de l'autre. Le sommeil les trouva finalement, et ce fut le froid qui les tira de leur douce étreinte, vers les 4h du matin. Ils retournèrent chacun à leur dortoir après un dernier baiser. Sur le chemin du retour, ils se dirent qu'étrangement cette soirée avait été aussi agréable, voire plus agréable, que leur rencontre précédente.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco se fit à nouveau délicieusement distant pendant la semaine suivante. Harry ne pouvait l'enlever de son esprit et le recherchait toujours du regard. Au grand plaisir du Head Boy qui l'observait de loin et lui accordait de rares regards et d'encore plus rares sourires. Pour ajouter à la tension du rouge et or, ce samedi, il disputait un match de quidditch… contre Slytherin ! Depuis le début de leur… relation ou quoi que ce soit qui les unissait, ils n'avaient pas joué l'un contre l'autre. Et là, Harry se doutait que ça ne serait pas de la tarte de suivre le Vif d'Or au lieu de son serpent. Et en effet, une fois sur le terrain, Harry tenta de rester focalisé sur la balle ailée, mais comme Draco suivait la même trajectoire il était constamment déconcentré. Le Capitaine vert et argent vint presque botte à botte dans les airs et tout le monde crut qu'il jouait un mauvais tour à son homologue Gryffindor alors une huée s'éleva des tribunes. Les deux Attrapeurs se séparèrent après un instant, Draco poursuivant le Vif dans une trajectoire sinueuse et Harry restant comme figé sur place dans les airs. Les mots de Draco tournaient dans sa tête… « _Hé Potter… Si tu me laisses le Vif… je te laisse faire de moi ce que tu veux tout le reste du week-end. J'ai réservé à Hogsmeade_. » Des cris d'encouragement le tirèrent de ses pensées et il repartit à la chasse…

Une ambiance étrange régnait dans les vestiaires quand le match fut fini. Les Gryffindors avaient gagné… mais la victoire avait un goût amer : c'était l'Attrapeur Slytherin qui avait eu le Vif d'Or ! Pour la première fois en sept ans, les slythy avaient eu le Vif face au grand Potter ! Mais les 150 points de bonus n'avaient pas suffi à leur donner la victoire. Les ricanements de leurs adversaires et les grognements de ses coéquipiers eurent raison de la patience de Harry. Il claqua la porte en métal de son casier et hurla après ses camarades :

« C'est bon ! JE suis le Capitaine, JE suis humain et j'ai le droit d'être malade. Je suis PAS parfait ! Et on a gagné quand même, alors vos gueules !!! »

Un silence de mort suivit ce coup de gueule. Bouillant de colère, Harry attrapa sa serviette et alla se doucher. Les quelques joueurs qui s'y trouvaient préférèrent déserter les lieux, au cas où. La tête sous l'eau chaude, Harry se calma enfin… Il espérait n'avoir pas fait ça pour rien, mais il devait éviter de penser à son doux serpent au risque de se payer une méga érection dans les douches communes ! Il sentit une présence à côté de lui.

« Alors, roucoula Draco en allumant sa douche, ça fait quoi de ne pas avoir eu le Vif ?

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens à chaque match contre nous, siffla-t-il.

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu as fait tous tes devoirs, parce que je ne te lâche pas du week-end… »

Toute la colère de Harry partit avec la mousse de son shampoing et il sourit. La perspective d'avoir Draco pour lui seul pendant deux jours le ravissait. Il coula un regard vers le corps nu du blond et s'en délecta. Même quand il se lavait, Draco était beau… A la fin de sa rapide douche, le Slytherin se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Dans une heure exactement, chambre 24, aux Trois Balais… »

Il caressa distraitement les fesses de Harry et rejoignit les vestiaires pour se rhabiller.

Soixante minutes exactement s'étaient écoulées quand Harry frappa trois petits coups contre la porte en bois de la chambre 24 de l'auberge d'Hogsmeade. Il s'était préparé rapidement et avait mis les petits cadeaux pour sa douce dans un joli sac en papier aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs – un magnifique mélange d'iris bleu-violet mis en valeur par de jolies petites camomilles d'un blanc pur - chez le fleuriste en face des Trois Balais. Puis comme il était en avance, il avait bu une bierraubeurre pour calmer son impatience. Mais maintenant, en attendant que cette satanée porte s'ouvre, il se sentait tout timide, comme si c'était son premier rendez-vous avec une charmante demoiselle… Son cœur bondit quand le loquet tourna, puis il s'arrêta un instant à la vue de sa belle. Draco portait une véritable robe de poupée tout en dentelle rouge. Elle était évasée et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses dans un frou-frou vaporeux et ses jambes étaient mises en valeur par des bas assortis. Ils remontaient jusqu'à la limite de la robe et les fixations élastiques étaient décorées de petits rubans rouge foncé. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en deux petites couettes à l'aide de petits flots rouges. Il invita Harry à entrer, avec un sourire des plus ravissants. La chambre laissa le Gryffindor encore plus stupéfait. Draco avait dû passer toute la matinée à la préparer car elle ne ressemblait plus à une chambre d'auberge anonyme mais à une délicieuse maison de poupée. Le grand lit à baldaquin, les rideaux, les tapisseries… tout était en couleur pastel très douces et la pièce était parsemée de poupées en porcelaine aux robes chatoyantes et de peluches de différentes tailles. Sur une petite table ronde, reposaient le peigne, la brosse et le miroir offerts par Harry pour Noël. Harry tendit les fleurs à son amant qui s'empressa de le remercier par un baiser et de les mettre dans un joli vase en porcelaine précieuse.

« Alors, ronronna Draco, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à quitter tes amis ?

- Non, ils voulaient encore me pendre », répondit Harry en sortant un paquet sur la table.

Il l'ouvrit et déposa l'assortiment de petits fours et de tartelettes qu'il contenait à côté du service à thé qui y était déjà. Puis il se rapprocha de sa poupée et caressa ses cheveux soyeux.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?, lui demanda Draco avec son air le plus pur.

- Non », répondit Harry dans un souffle, totalement sous le charme innocent de sa dulcinée.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux charmes du Head Boy, mais quand il faisait sa petite fille modèle et fragile, il était complètement sous son emprise. A cet instant, Draco aurait pu faire de lui tout ce qu'il désirait. Le gryffy l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, pour s'enivrer à la fois de son parfum et de la douceur de sa peau.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit Draco avec une jolie moue tendre. Tu le veux maintenant ? »

Telle une petite fée mutine, il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du brun avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre, puis trottina dans un frou-frou de dentelles vers la commode pour y prendre un gros paquet de la taille d'un cognard, emballé dans du papier vert et argent. Tout excité, le slythy demanda à son amant de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit en souriant. Il découvrit un globe de verre contenant… une petite sphère ailée, virevoltant en tout sens dans un chuintement doré.

« Un Vif d'Or ?, s'étonna Harry.

_- LE_ Vif d'Or, précisa Draco avec un sourire timide. Celui que je t'ai volé, en quelque sorte. C'est un peu… _notre_ Vif.

- Tu ne l'as pas vraiment volé…, répliqua Harry, ému. C'est mignon 'notre' Vif. »

Pour lui montrer sa gratitude, il l'embrassa tendrement. Aux anges, Draco le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé, moelleux à souhait. Il assit Harry et se lova tout contre lui, assis sur ses jambes repliées. Harry pouvait juste voir les beaux genoux du blond émerger des dentelles. Il enlaça sa poupée et soupira, heureux. Cette pièce aux couleurs pastel était tellement apaisante… Draco avait-il tout décoré lui-même ? Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était le cas. Quant à la robe, le Slytherin l'avait choisie pour son Lion favori.

« Tu es la plus belle fleur du jardin d'Eden, le complimenta Harry.

- C'est où, Eden ?, demanda Draco en passant sa jambe gauche en travers de celles de Harry.

- C'est nulle part, répondit le gryffy en caressant la jambe offerte avec délice. C'est le Paradis. Dans la religion chrétienne, Adam et Eve sont à l'origine de la race humaine et ils habitaient un jardin magnifique : le jardin d'Eden. C'est nulle part parce qu'on n'a jamais pu prouver son existence, mais où que tu sois, c'est l'Eden et tu y resplendis, évinçant les autres fleurs et merveilles.

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça », ronronna Draco en nichant sa tête contre Harry.

Celui-ci le câlina tendrement, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite table où étaient ses cadeaux de Noël et le goûter. Harry lui demanda gentiment si la brosse et le peigne étaient là pour lui faire plaisir ou s'il s'en servait vraiment.

« Je m'en sers tous les jours, ronronna Draco.

- Tu m'as tant manqué cette semaine. Tu es un vilain petit furet, le gronda-t-il gentiment, provoquant un petit rire chez le slythy. Mais un furet merveilleux… et unique. »

Harry attrapa sa baguette et attira la brosse de Draco grâce à un _Accio_. Il défit les petites couettes du blond et commença à le brosser. Il adorait câliner son petit serpent, et encore plus jouer à la poupée avec lui.

« Mais tu as raison, dit Draco avec une petite moue. Je suis un vilain furet… J'ai fait exprès de te faire languir cette semaine parce que je… je t'en voulais pour la serre.

- Tu deviens impatient et mon corps te manques ?, demanda Harry dont le regard vert s'était un peu assombri à cet aveu.

- Oui, tu me manques trop…, soupira Draco en caressant la joue de son amant. C'est de plus en plus difficile pour moi. J'ai été dur avec toi… mais je me suis puni en même temps. »

Harry suspendit le brossage des fins cheveux blonds un court instant. Que voulait dire Draco ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il était en train de tomber _amoureux_ ?? Pour rompre le silence qui était tombé entre eux deux, Harry rassura le Head Boy en lui faisant remarquer que ce week-end n'était qu'à eux deux, ils seraient l'un à l'autre pendant deux jours et deux nuits. Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage fin de Draco, faisant battre un peu plus fort le cœur du Gryffindor. Il attira à lui un petit écrin qu'il avait déposé sur la table en arrivant et l'ouvrit. Il contenait deux jolies barrettes tout en arabesques d'or blanc, ornées d'aigues-marines et d'émeraudes. Il le glissa dans la douce chevelure de Draco et le fit se contempler avec son miroir.

« Elles sont sublimes, s'extasia Draco. Merciii !!! Tu me gâtes !! »

Il sauta au cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'avait pas tout vu : Harry lui offrit aussi deux flacons de parfum, une jolie pomme violette avec des ornementations dorées et un joli flacon bleuté, tous deux des parfums de Lolita Lempicka. Harry n'avait pas su lequel choisir et s'était finalement dit que rien n'était assez beau pour sa douce, alors il avait pris les deux. Harry se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de la pièce et il demanda à Draco si sa chambre était aussi douce au Manoir Malfoy.

« Mmmh, presque, admit Draco. Elle est plus grande et la vue sur le parc est magnifique.

- Il y a peut-être les jouets en moins ?, le taquina Harry.

- Les jouets…, murmura le slythy le regard un peu triste. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu beaucoup. Ils doivent être quelque part au grenier, ou à la cave… ou brûlés, je ne sais pas. »

Harry ressentit la tristesse de son compagnon. Pour la première fois qu'ils parlaient d'eux, il avait trouvé un sujet qui blessait sa douce… Bravo ! Il se maudit intérieurement et proposa gentiment à Draco de le prendre _lui_ comme jouet. Cela ramena le soleil dans le regard bleu. Et une autre lueur s'y alluma… celle de la perversité. Avec un sourire allumeur, Draco retira sa jambe de Harry et se releva pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« C'est vrai ?, ronronna-t-il chaudement. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Totalement subjugué, Harry fut incapable de répondre. Ses mains le firent pour lui, parcourant avec délice les cuisses du slythy entre le haut des bas et la culotte en dentelle qu'il portait. Draco s'empara des lèvres entrouvertes de son amant et les mordilla avec gourmandise, frottant son début d'érection contre lui. Les mains de celui-ci attrapèrent la dentelle fragile du sous-vêtement et le fit descendre le long des cuisses. Draco se redressa et, debout sur le canapé devant son lionceau, il retira sa petite culotte. Il caressa du genou la joue empourprée de Harry et releva sa jambe pour le caresser avec l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Harry n'avait qu'à tendre les lèvres pour toucher le sexe en érection de son compagnon… Mais le blond, tentateur, lui refusa ce plaisir. Il lui ordonna de défaire son propre pantalon, ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Le gryffy se souleva légèrement pour faire glisser sur ses pieds pantalon et boxer, puis recommença à caresser les jambes sublimes de Draco.

« Attention…, le prévint celui-ci. A ce jeu-là, il n'y a pas de pénétrations, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et, un sourire dévastateur aux lèvres, Draco se laissa glisser contre lui, le caressant de sa peau nue et de la dentelle de sa robe. Il se frotta sensuellement contre lui quelques instants, puis s'assit sur ses cuisses, son sexe venant frotter l'érection de Harry. Il attrapa une main du gryffy et la porta sur leurs deux sexes. Les doigts entremêlés, ils entamèrent une lente et délicieuse masturbation mutuelle, leurs sexes excités à la fois par leurs doigts agiles et par la peau chaude du sexe de l'autre. Draco miaulait doucement à l'oreille de son lionceau. Le plaisir monta inexorablement en eux et ils finirent par jouir en même temps, dans un baiser brûlant et passionné. Une fois les vagues de plaisir éteintes dans leurs reins, Draco se blottit, haletant, dans les bras de Harry. Ils restèrent sur le canapé le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, Harry câlinant sa douce poupée après s'être nettoyés avec un sort. Ce fut Draco qui brisa la petite bulle de douceur dans laquelle ils étaient. Il repoussa Harry subitement et se leva sans un mot pour aller se camper devant la cheminée. Le gryffy vint le rejoindre, un peu inquiet de cette saute d'humeur.

« Draco ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en le prenant par les épaules. Ça va ? »

Le Head Boy le repoussa d'un geste brusque.

« Laisse-moi ! », cracha-t-il.

Troublé, Harry battit en retraite et rejoignit le canapé. Il appela un elfe de maison pour commander du thé au caramel et attendit en silence. Quand l'elfe eut déposé le plateau à côté des gâteaux apportés par Harry, celui-ci se leva et attrapa son manteau.

« Ecoute, Draco… Je… Je vais te laisser. Tu as du thé, si tu veux.

- Attends , s'écria le slythy en se jetant à son cou. Excuse-moi ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Reste… S'il te plait…, » supplia-t-il la voix tremblante.

Harry le serra contre lui dans une douce étreinte. Si l'inconstance de Draco l'avait charmé au début de leur relation, ce genre de crise passagère commençait à le laisser perplexe. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'une force intérieure et violente prenait le dessus sur la personnalité de Draco. Mais pour le moment, il avait une jolie poupée à consoler… Ils goûtèrent donc avec les gâteaux et le thé au caramel. Puis, de nouveau d'humeur joueuse, Draco attira Harry sur le lit et lui présenta Chaud Lapin.

« Harryyyyy, ronronna-t-il. Tu connais le jeu du lapin ?????

- Nooooon…, répondit Harry dans un sourire, toute trace de l'incident avant le goûter évanouie dans son esprit.

- Hé bien, tu prends Chaud Lapin…, expliqua-t-il en posant le vibro entre eux. Tu le fais tourner sur lui-même comme ça… et celui qui est désigné par la tête de Monsieur Lapin doit l'utiliser de façon originale pour faire plaisir à l'autre ! »

Le vibro ralentit sa rotation et désigna…

« Harry… Tu commences… », ronronna Draco en se penchant en arrière et en ouvrant les cuisses.

Le week-end s'écoula ainsi au rythme de leurs jeux fripons, interrompus par de longs moments de tendresse. Ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble, libre de faire ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire…

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco semblait être sur un petit nuage le lundi suivant. Il passa la journée à gratifier son amant secret de regards langoureux et amoureux. Il prépara le soir même un hibou que Harry reçut à la fin du déjeuner.

« _Fais sauter ton cours de DADA et viens me retrouver à la Tour d'Astronomie. Je t'emmènerai au 7e ciel_. »

Harry froissa le parchemin et essaya de capter le regard bleu de son slythy. Le mardi était le jour des spécialités. Harry n'avait que deux heures de cours et il fallait qu'il les fasse sauter ? En plus, leur professeur leur avait demandé un essai particulièrement important sur la lycanthropie et il n'allait certainement pas pouvoir le rendre en retard. Pourquoi le Slytherin ne lui avait-il pas donné rendez-vous dans la matinée quand ils avaient tous les deux études ? Ou le soir ? Il aperçut Draco quitter la table des vert et argent et partir vers son cours d'Enchantements sans un regard vers lui. Harry pesta. Draco serait furieux contre lui, car non seulement il ne pourrait pas se rendre au rendez-vous… mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Effectivement, le lapin involontaire du Gryffindor contraria le Head Boy. Sa bonne humeur du lundi fut transformée en un dédain froid et intense. Ron en fut soulagé, car pour lui c'était un retour à l'état normal. Il avait malencontreusement surpris des regards enamourés de Malfoy dans leur direction et avait eu un peu peur. Etait-ce à… lui qu'ils étaient adressés ?? Il savait son cousin – très éloigné, quand même, yeark, il s'agissait de… _Malfoy_ ! – tordu, mais à ce point ?? Ou alors, ses yeux bleus criaient leur amour à Harry ??!! Avant que le cerveau de Ron ne fasse une overdose de suppositions étranges et déconcertantes, la haine était de retour entre le Prince des Gryffindors et le Roi des Serpents. Tout allait bien. Sauf dans la tête et le cœur de Harry… Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de lui, mais Draco ne le laissait pas l'approcher, constamment entouré de ses gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent cette semaine vinrent de Draco. Il croisa le trio de Gryffindors à la sortie de la bibliothèque alors que lui-même commençait sa tournée de Head Boy. Il bouscula violemment Harry qui en lâcha ses livres. Le slythy ramassa un des livres, le regarda avec un air dédaigneux et le rendit à son propriétaire en crachant :

« Change tes lunettes, sinon ton surnom ça ne sera plus 'le Survivant' mais 'Taupinou'. »

La froideur du ton avait glacé Harry et énervé ses compagnons. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Malfoy, avec ses airs supérieurs ? De retour dans la Salle Commune Gryffindor, Harry serrait toujours convulsivement ses livres. Et si Draco ne voulait plus le voir du tout ? Il posa ses livres sur une table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Les yeux dans le vague, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Toutes ses pensées le ramenaient invariablement vers Draco. Pourquoi le joli blond ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu venir ? Et si… ? Ses yeux accrochèrent un petit bout de parchemin qui dépassait de son livre de DADA. Le livre que Draco avait ramassé. Il se redressa et tira sur le parchemin. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

«_Viens me gratter derrière les oreilles, Salle de Transfiguration, heure habituelle »_

Un large sourire éclaira son visage, lui valant une remarque de la part de Ron, qui lui demanda d'où il pouvait sortir un air aussi benêt et que s'il continuait, il serait redirigé chez ces blaireaux d'Hufflepuffs. Hermione le gratifia d'un coup de coude et lui reprocha son manque de politesse envers une autre Maison mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ses amis. L'heure habituelle, c'était minuit. Il avait tout juste deux heures pour se préparer.

A l'heure dite, Harry poussa la porte de la Salle de Transfiguration couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception d'une petite bougie au centre du bureau sur l'estrade. S'était-il trompé de lieu ? Ou d'heure ? Il referma la porte et retira sa cape. Il avança presque à tâtons dans la pénombre vers le bureau du professeur MacGonagall et y déposa sa cape. Il balaya la salle du regard. Pas un mouvement. Pas un bruit. Etrange… Soudain, Harry entendit un bruit sur sa gauche et il sentit qu'on le percutait. Il tomba à terre avec son assaillant, qui le griffa au bras et au visage. Harry se débattit en criant pour se débarrasser de la furie qui l'avait attaqué quand il reconnut la voix de Draco. Une patte griffue se posa sur sa gorge.

« Alors, chaton… Je vais te faire passer le goût des lapins, moi… »

Harry resta sans voix. Draco était à califourchon sur lui et il le maintenait au sol d'une patte sur la gorge et l'autre sur son épaule gauche. Oui, patte, car le slythy avait revêtu une seconde peau qui faisait de lui… un adorable furet ! Tout y était : body moulant, cuissardes et gants montants jusqu'au coude terminés par des pattes griffues, le tout en fourrure fine et blanche. Il avait même une jolie queue touffue, grise au bout et de mignonnes oreilles arrondies. Les yeux bleu glace bouillaient de colère.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu l'autre jour ?

- Je… J'ai pas pu…, s'excusa Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

La patte griffue posée sur son cou relâcha sa pression et glissa sur le torse du gryffy. D'un coup de griffes, Draco déchira la chemise de Harry, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur du même coup car il lui avait légèrement lacéré le torse. Le furet blond se pencha sur son amant et, sensuellement, lécha chaque estafilade en ronronnant. Harry en gémit de plaisir et glissa ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son compagnon. Il sourit en jouant un peu avec la queue qui ornait l'arrière-train de Draco.

« Je suis désolé…, l'implora Draco en relevant la tête. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… mais…

- C'est rien, le coupa Harry. Si on voyait plutôt ce qu'un petit chat et un joli furet peuvent faire ensemble dans une pièce sombre, au lieu de parler ? »

Draco esquissa un joli sourire. Les mains du rouge et or caressèrent son corps et il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres douces de son assaillant. Après de longues et tendres caresses, Harry se redressa et se releva, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Il le déposa sur le bureau de sa Chef de Maison et grimpa à ses côtés. Ils seraient mieux que par terre, au froid… Harry se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il laissa tomber à terre et reparti à l'exploration du corps doux et velouté de Draco. Il le retourna face contre le bureau.

« A quatre pattes, petit furet, » susurra-t-il.

Draco obéit et Harry s'assit derrière lui, écartant le bas de la tenue en fourrure. Il glissa sa langue dans le creux des fesses de son petit furet et rechercha son intimité chaude. Miaulant de plaisir, Draco se cambra et posa sa tête sur ses bras, offrant le mieux possible sa croupe. Harry glissa sa main pour caresser le sexe durci du slythy à travers le tissu doux et le pénétra avec sa langue. Il le lapa longuement, enivré par sa saveur musquée et par ses petits cris de plaisir. Harry délaissa un instant l'arrière-train du blond pour lui demander de se relever. Pantelant, il obéit et se remit à quatre pattes tandis que Harry se couchait à côté de lui, tête-bêche. Avec un sourire ravi, Draco vint se placer au-dessus de son amant, lui offrant à nouveau son sexe et ses fesses. Il pouvait maintenant rendre la pareille à son chaton adoré… Harry glissa ses doigts sous la combinaison pour masturber son furet et glissa à nouveau sa langue dans son intimité. Draco poussa un gémissement étouffé par le sexe gonflé de plaisir de Harry qu'il venait d'engloutir. Ils se dégustèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à l'orgasme, poussant chacun des gémissements et des miaulements. Haletant, Draco se retourna et vint se lover contre son Harry, le caressant du dos de la patte.

« Tu crois qu'on a le temps de remettre ça avant d'aller se coucher, petit furet ?, demanda Harry en ronronnant.

- Mmmmmh… Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, joli chaton… Je crois que j'aime ta langue râpeuse… », susurra-t-il avant de dévorer la dite langue dans un baiser passionné.

Mais petit à petit, le baiser devint de plus en plus violent et Draco finit par mordre férocement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se redressa et griffa à nouveau le torse nu de Harry, blessant la peau tendre. Le gryffy parvint, non sans avoir essuyé un autre coup de griffes violent sur l'épaule, à attraper les deux poignets du furet en furie et l'immobilisa.

« Mais t'es malade !, s'écria Harry. Tu me fais mal !! »

Stupéfait, il capta une lueur rougeâtre dans le regard bleu et débordant de rage de Malfoy. Etait-ce une illusion due à la faible lueur de la bougie ? Le regard de Draco s'attendrit et il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu n'aimes pas quand je suis un petit animal sauvage ?, minauda-t-il. Tu ne veux pas me… dompter ? »

Pris au jeu, Harry le retourna sur le bureau et le chevaucha pour le plaquer contre le bois dur.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Je vais te dresser, vilain petit furet ! »

Ils restèrent jusque très tard – ou très tôt ? – à se lécher, se mordiller et se câliner, comme un chat et un furet sauvages l'auraient fait…

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Le petit jeu de séduction recommença, entamant irrémédiablement la concentration de Harry. Qu'il soit en cours, dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque, Draco semblait toujours près de lui, à l'allumer. Mais toujours pas de nouveau rendez-vous et le goût de son petit furet lui manquait. Le dimanche matin, Draco laissa enfin un mot pour lui au coin de la table d'étude où il avait travaillé. Le gryffy se jeta dessus dès que le blond fut sorti et fit une grimace.

_« Arrête de baver, les limaces ne m'excitent pas et tu pourrais te faire mal en glissant sur ta salive... »_

Petit con de Slytherin ! Le rendez-vous suivant fut donné pour le lundi soir, Salle de Potions, à minuit. Mais, à nouveau, Draco resta seul à attendre dans la froideur du Donjon. Vexé, il attrapa Harry au détour d'un couloir le lendemain matin. Il voulait une bonne explication. Le gryffy ne pouvait pas prétexter un cours, ou un entraînement de quidditch. Il n'avait _aucune_ excuse ! Mais avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ron et Seamus arrivèrent vers eux. En bon Gryffindor, Harry envoya donc balader l'importun Slytherin, lui crachant qu'il était trop près de la Salle Commune rouge et or, et que s'il désirait un plan, il se ferait un plaisir de lui en donner un. Draco le foudroya du regard et tourna les talons.

Il ne reprit contact avec Harry que le vendredi après-midi suivant, après une semaine complète d'ignorance totale. Ni regard, ni sourire, ni baiser volé… ni même une insulte. Silence total, au grand dam de Harry. Il commençait à désespérer en cours de DADA, se disant que cette relation le rendait fou. L'instabilité de Draco menaçait sa propre santé mentale… mais il sentait qu'il était allé trop loin pour pouvoir se détacher comme ça du beau Head Boy. Un petit bruit sur sa droite, comme un froissement de papier, attira son attention. Une petite fée de papier volait vers lui. Il l'attrapa au vol et déplia l'origami enchanté. L'écriture de Draco semblait plus brouillonne que d'habitude – ce qui était un bien grand mot – comme s'il avait écrit ce message à la va-vite, ou s'il avait été très énervé.

« _J'en ai assez de jouer. Si dans les dix minutes tu n'es pas devant la Salle des Requêtes pour me faire l'amour, notre relation est finie. »_

Harry sentit le sang quitter son visage. Son cours de spécialisation en DADA commençait à peine. Il ne pouvait pas le rater ! Mais… Il ne voulait pas perdre Draco. Il ne _pouvait_ pas le perdre ! Tout tourna dans son esprit, puis au bout d'une interminable et intense minute de réflexion, il rangea ses affaires dans sa besace et se leva. Le professeur de DADA le suivit du regard, interrompu en pleine phrase.

« Monsieur Potter ? Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ?

- J'en ai marre de ce cours, répondit effrontément le prince des Gryffindors à la grande horreur des élèves présents. Je suis le Survivant, je perds mon temps ici.

- Je vous demande pardon ?? », s'écria le professeur.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Harry sortit de la salle de cours et partit en courant au cinquième étage, vers la tapisserie de la Salle des Requêtes. Il aurait sûrement droit à quelques heures de colle, peut-être même à une convocation dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore… Mais ça valait mieux que perdre Draco ! Par contre, le joli blond lui paierait ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Il arriva juste à l'heure devant l'emplacement de la salle cachée et une porte apparut et s'entrouvrit. Il entra et resta stupéfait. Il était dans la chambre commune des Gryffindors, _sa_ chambre, mais vue par les yeux d'un Malfoy. C'est-à-dire que les lits étaient à deux places, avec des draps en soie et des bougies parfumées distillaient un doux parfum dans la pièce dépourvue de l'éternel bazar gryffindorien – chaussettes, vêtements qui trainent, vêtements qui sèchent autour du poêle central, malles ouvertes, livres et cours éparpillés… bref, une vraie chambre de garçons ! Draco était assis élégamment sur le lit de Harry, dans une jolie nuisette en soie rose pâle avec des bas assortis. Sur la table de nuit reposaient un seau à champagne accompagné de ses deux flûtes et un beau gâteau à la chantilly sur un plateau en argent. Harry aurait voulu rester en colère contre Draco pour lui avoir fait sauter son cours le plus important d'une manière qui lui apporterait des problèmes… Mais face à Draco, à son regard si doux, à son corps si beau… il ne put résister et toute colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et s'avança vers sa douce.

« Tu as pu te libérer sans problèmes ?, ronronna Draco en se levant pour le rejoindre.

- Sans problèmes… pour le moment, répondit Harry dans un sourire. Ça viendra plus tard, probablement avant le dîner. »

Draco se colla à lui dans un chuintement de soie et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Les lèvres presque collées contre celle de son amant, il murmura sensuellement :

«Tu es très brave d'être venu comme ça, malgré les problèmes que ça va t'amener… Tu dois vraiment tenir à moi.

- Le rose pâle te va à ravir, répondit simplement Harry en caressant la taille fine du Slytherin, avant de laisser sa main se perdre sur la dentelle recouvrant la fesse rebondie.

- J'en peux plus d'attendre…, miaula Draco en se frottant lascivement contre le rouge et or. J'ai envie de toi, Harry.

- Je trouve que ça manque de spontanéité mais... tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Il souleva Draco et le porta telle une jeune mariée jusqu'au grand lit. Il le déposa délicatement et commença à se déshabiller, laissant chaussures et chaussettes au pied du lit. Il le rejoignit enfin mais fut repoussé gentiment par le pied de Draco.

« Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Du calme, petit lion ! J'ai dit "viens me faire l'amour" mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois juste venir et me grimper dessus, bouda-t-il amèrement. Je ne voulais pas que ça passe pour un ordre, mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne te l'avais pas demandé... ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Tu n'as pas envie de moi, c'est ça ?, ajouta-t-il, le regard triste.

- Si, bien sûr !, le rassura Harry dans un grand sourire. Je pensais juste que ça se passerait différemment.

- Et comment tu pensais que ça se passerait ?

- Je ne sais pas, ronronna le gryffy. Tu aurais fixé un autre rendez-vous sans parler de faire l'amour… et… on se serait pelotés… et… n'y tenant plus, on aurait conclu. »

Draco plissa ses jolis yeux dans une moue contrariée.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai fixé un rendez-vous… tu n'as pas daigné venir. Je t'ai attendu pendant une heure dans cette salle froide et glauque.

- Je… ne pouvais pas, s'excusa Harry en détournant le regard, honteux. Pardon, j'aurai dû te prévenir. C'est minable la façon dont j'ai agi. »

Il s'assit en tailleur en face de Draco et esquissa un petit sourire triste.

« C'est mon procès ? C'était une feinte cette histoire de sécher les cours de DADA ?

- Non, sauf si ta punition c'est d'être tout gentil avec moi pendant ce rendez-vous… », répliqua Draco dans un sourire doux.

Il s'agenouilla devant Harry, sa nuisette le recouvrant jusqu'à mi-cuisses et les genoux suffisamment écartés pour que le jeune homme ait une vue parfaite sur ses charmes.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça super excitant de se voir comme ça alors que toute l'école est en effervescence ?, ronronna-t-il.

- Si, bien sûr…, murmura Harry qui tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Draco, excuse-moi pour lundi. J'espère que tu étais couvert, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid dans cette salle de classe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je sais maintenant que si tu avais pu être là, tu serais venu. »

En signe de réconciliation, Draco attrapa une main de Harry et la glissa sous sa nuisette, entre ses cuisses entrouvertes. Il lui proposa gentiment du gâteau, ce qui fit rire le gryffy.

« Je mangerai du gâteau uniquement si je peux le déguster sur toi…, roucoula-t-il en allongeant Draco à ses côtés. Tu es la plus douce des friandises… et la plus savoureuse, ajouta-t-il en couvrant de baisers le corps alangui du slythy offert sous lui. Et… j'ai très envie… - il mordilla le cou - …de croquer… - il lécha tendrement la mâchoire - … le plus beau fruit interdit. »

Il captura les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco, sentant contre sa langue ses gémissements contenus. Il demanda gentiment si Draco avait prévu tout ce qu'il fallait comme protections et autre. Tout était sur la table de nuit, à côté du gâteau et du champagne. Avant tout, Harry proposa à boire à sa douce. Il se servit une flûte du vin pétillant et en but une gorgée. Il s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa, versant le champagne dans sa bouche gourmande. Excité, Draco se frotta contre son amant et glissa une main sous sa chemise, commençant à le déshabiller. Harry se redressa et s'offrit aux mains baladeuses du gentil serpent. Le regard chaud comme la braise, Draco fit glisser la chemise de Harry de ses épaules puis le long de ses bras, et sans la retirer complètement, fit basculer le gryffy sous lui. Il fit jouer sa langue et ses dents sur les tétons de Harry, le chauffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se laissant glisser le long des jambes de son lionceau en une longue pluie de baisers et de mordillements, il défit le pantalon et l'envoya au pied du lit. Il recommença avec le boxer, embrassant pieusement le sexe dressé du gryffy au passage. Quand il s'en fut débarrassé, il remonta s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, les fesses frottant à peine les poils bruns du pubis. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry pour le plaquer au matelas.

« Alors…, ronronna-t-il allumeur, tu aimes quand je te chevauche ?

- Ouiiii… »

Le joli blond ondula de façon aguicheuse pour exciter encore plus son camarade. Draco sentait le sexe tendu de plaisir effleurer ses fesses et Harry devinait la virilité du blond derrière la bosse sous le tissu fin de sa nuisette.

« Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un gâteau, tout à l'heure ? », susurra Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Draco s'enleva de sur lui et alla chercher le plateau en argent et le couteau qui accompagnait la douceur. Il se rassit à côté de Harry et trempa son doigt dans la crème. Il titilla les lèvres de son amant avec, puis se laissa sucer le doigt. Il recommença, mais le nourrit cette fois-ci en déposant la crème sur sa langue. Après le baiser au champagne, c'était un baiser à la chantilly qu'ils échangeaient… Draco s'allongea à côté du rouge et or et lui proposa de continuer. Il releva presque religieusement la nuisette et trempa son doigt dans la chantilly à son tour. Il déposa la crème sur le téton du slythy et le lécha tendrement, provoquant un miaulement de plaisir. Il recommença, mordillant le deuxième téton. Puis il orna le nombril et le dégusta. Il finit par déposer la crème sur le sexe du blond qu'il suça avidement pour le nettoyer. Draco se cambra, gémissant, et écarta les cuisses en guise d'invitation. Le gryffy introduisit un doigt, puis un deuxième. La pénétration arracha un grognement de plaisir au Head Boy. Harry titilla longuement l'intimité de Draco, se délectant de ses gémissements plaintifs, puis abandonna à la fois sa fellation et ses pénétrations. Il demanda à Draco de se mettre sur le ventre, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il pouvait lire dans le regard vert que cette fois-ci, ils iraient jusqu'au bout… Harry retira la nuisette et étala du gâteau tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du Slytherin, jusqu'à la raie des fesses. Il s'installa ensuite sur lui et commença à laper la crème, léchant avec insistance certaines parties plus sensibles. Il remonta tout le long de la traînée de crème chantilly et finit en mordillant la nuque, juste à la naissance des cheveux blonds. Il caressa tendrement les fesses rebondies et murmura contre l'oreille de Draco :

« Tu veux me chevaucher, jolie amazone ? »

Dans un joli rire, Draco se retourna sous lui et caressa rêveusement ses cuisses. Oui, cette idée lui plaisait… Il repoussa donc gentiment le gryffy et se mit à cheval sur lui. Harry lui caressa les jambes, encore revêtues de leurs bas. Draco attrapa une capote sur la table de nuit et en déchira l'emballage. Il se recula pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son petit lion et avoir accès à son sexe. Il le caressa tendrement, rêveusement.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça…, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

- Tu vas peut-être être déçu…

- Non, répliqua Draco dans un sourire, je ne crois pas. »

Il déroula avec doigté le préservatif sur la virilité de Harry. Après leur fausse première fois dans les vestiaires de quidditch, il s'était entraîné sur Chaud Lapin afin de ne pas se ridiculiser une seconde fois au moment de passer à l'acte. Il s'avança sur le bas-ventre de Harry et se souleva légèrement, invitant son amant à le préparer encore un peu car il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Subjugué par la beauté de Draco et par l'imminence de l'acte, il recommença à doigter le beau blond qui se pencha sur lui, miaulant de plaisir contre son oreille.

« J'aurais pu… amener quelque chose pour te détendre, arriva à balbutier Harry.

- Non, haleta le Head Boy qui se tortillait contre sa main. Je veux… te sentir… Je veux… Je te veux ! »

Il attrapa la main de Harry et l'éloigna de sa croupe. Puis il s'empala sans douceur sur le sexe dur du Gryffindor. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés et se laissa glisser lentement pour se faire pénétrer totalement.

« Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ouiiiiiiiiii », gémit longuement Draco en se soulevant pour se relaisser pénétrer profondément.

Harry le soutint aux hanches pour l'aider à bouger et Draco entama un va-et-vient erratique, tantôt lent et doux, tantôt rapide et violent. Il se cambra au maximum pour savourer au maximum ce sexe chaud et palpitant enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il aimait Chaud Lapin, mais ÇA, c'était… divin !! Et par-dessus tout, c'était son Harry qui lui faisait l'amour. SON Harry !!

« Harry…… Harryyyyyyy !!! Dis-moi… que tu m'aiiiiimes………… », gémit-il langoureusement.

Troublé par cette demande, troublé par ce corps merveilleux qui lui apportait mille plaisirs, Harry ne put rien répondre. A la place, il attrapa une main du blond et en suça le pouce sensuellement. Draco commença à s'emballer, comme s'il était possédé, submergé par une multitude de sensations et de sentiments. Il accéléra les pénétrations, gémissant de douleur. C'était tellement bon qu'il en souffrait. Mais s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par se faire vraiment mal… Harry relâcha le pouce et posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de Draco, lui intimant de ralentir. Le slythy le regarda, les yeux enfiévrés, puis ralentit peu à peu.

« C… C'est mieux ?, gémit-il quand il fut arrivé à un mouvement très doux.

- Oui, répondit Harry en lui caressant les cuisses. Ne va pas trop vite si tu veux faire durer le plaisir.

- Désolé… Quand je te vois comme ça… Je m'emballe…

- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ton plaisir. »

Draco obtempéra puis se laissa pénétrer complètement. Il resta un instant immobile, ressentant chaque particule de chair en contact avec lui, puis ondula lentement en petits cercles concentriques pour que le sexe dur et tendu de Harry caresse son feu intérieur. Il se mordit les lèvres et miaula de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle plénitude.

« Tu aimes ?, ronronna Harry qui appréciait également ce traitement.

- Ouiii, laissa échapper Draco dans un souffle. C'est… merveilleux… Merci……… »

Il porta une main de Harry à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, puis la posa contre sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler son amant. Le trop plein d'émotions et de bonheur le submergea et des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de son regard amoureux. Troublé, Harry les essuya tendrement.

« Harry…, murmura doucement Draco. Je t'aime… »

La déclaration laissa le gryffy bouche bée. Puis il sentit son cœur se serrer. Draco était sincère, il le sentait. Leur relation ne devait être que sexuelle et voilà où ils en étaient… Un tourbillon de pensées plus sombres et amères les unes que les autres l'envahirent. Il allait faire mal à Draco et il le regrettait déjà… Mais avait-il le choix ? Sur l'instant, il choisit l'humour comme porte de secours et attira Draco contre lui.

« On dit tous ça à notre premier amant, dit-il. Ça a intérêt à être faux.

- Moi, je le dirai à tous mes amants et je leur ferai tous croire que c'est ma première fois, répliqua Draco croyant à la plaisanterie. Ça leur donnera de l'importance.

- Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas le premier ?, fit semblant de s'offusquer Harry.

- A ton avis ? », ronronna le joli blond avec un sourire énigmatique.

Sans se retirer, il fit basculer Harry au dessus de lui et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour resserrer son étreinte.

« Tu vas payer pour ton mensonge, petit serpent, gronda Harry, faussement menaçant et faisant remonter les jambes du slythy sur ses épaules.

- Ouiiii, fais-moi regretter », gémit Draco.

Harry entama un va-et-vient profond et dépourvu de tendresse, sans pour autant être trop violent car il savait que le Slytherin était réellement vierge. Draco se raccrocha à son cou, couinant de plaisir à chaque coup de rein puissant. En expert, le gryffy chercha le point de pénétration qui faisait le plus gémir le blond et garda l'angle quand il l'eut trouvé, le comblant du mieux possible. Ils partirent tous deux avec grand plaisir et de nombreux cris mélodieux de plus en plus haut vers le septième ciel. Draco jouit en premier dans un long gémissement et les spasmes de son orgasme entraînèrent Harry derrière lui. Haletant, le gryffy effectua quelques mouvements de plus en plus lents, puis se retira complètement. Il se laissa rouler sur le lit à côté de Draco qui se lova contre lui, le souffle coupé.

« Je peux te dire maintenant, pour le volume de Chaud Lapin, lâcha Harry, amusé, quand ils eurent enfin retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale. C'est _Citrus paradisi_. C'est le nom du pamplemousse en latin.

- C'est pas vraiment utile maintenant…, ronronna Draco en traçant des arabesques sur le ventre de son amant. J'ai trouvé mieux… Bien mieux… Ou sinon, on pourra le tester ensemble », plaisanta-t-il.

Harry se redressa, se débarrassa du préservatif et regarda Draco, presque gêné.

« Tu pourras l'essayer seul », lâcha-t-il.

Draco lui lança un regard perdu. Pourquoi le visage de son bien aimé perdait-il peu à peu toute sa tendresse ? Pourquoi sa voix se durcissait-elle ? Pourquoi ses yeux verts perdaient-ils de leur éclat ?

« Ne sois pas jaloux d'un jouet », dit-il doucement.

Mais visiblement, la jalousie n'était pas la cause du changement de comportement de Harry. Il tourna le dos à Draco et commença à s'habiller. De plus en plus troublé, Draco s'agenouilla sur le lit. Il sentait une énorme boule grossir en lui. Une boule faite de peur et de désespoir.

« Mais… où tu vas ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Retrouver mon petit ami !, rétorqua sèchement Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, il me semble. Et en douceur, en plus. Alors, ne te plains pas. »

Le cœur de Draco s'était arrêté de battre. Pas physiquement, bien sûr… Mais c'était bien pire.

« Tu… quoi ? Ton quoi ?, balbutia-t-il, perdu.

- Je vais retrouver mon amant. Petit ami n'est pas le bon terme. Pour la bague… je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'enlever et… je te la rendrai. Le reste aussi… »

Harry parlait bien entendu des autres cadeaux de Draco. Mais celui-ci ne comprenait plus. Depuis que sa relation étrange avait commencé avec le Gryffindor, l'univers de Draco s'était peu à peu rétréci, de plus en plus centré sur Harry. Rien que Harry. Et cette relation était… fausse ? Il resta un long moment le regard perdu, essayant vainement de comprendre. Pendant ce temps, Harry finissait de s'habiller et se préparait à partir. Il se préparait à l'abandonner. Le visage fin de Draco passa de l'impassible à la douleur intense… puis à la haine. La boule qui brûlait en lui avait explosé en milliard de gouttelettes acides qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

« Depuis le début tu te tapes un mec dans mon dos ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Oui, c'est ça, répliqua Harry sans ciller.

- Oui c'est ça ???, répéta Draco froidement.

- Tu croyais que les papouilles d'une pucelle me suffisaient ? Tu es naïf !

- Et toi, tu croyais que c'était ta queue qui m'intéressait ? Tu croyais que je voulais juste me faire défoncer ?? »

Avant que Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste, Draco se leva et le gifla magistralement. Malgré la marque rougissante sur sa joue, il encaissa sans rien dire.

« 'Je veux juste des rapports sexuels', chouina Harry en imitant Draco. Tu étais juste jaloux de Blaise ! Tu as voulu _son_ jouet. Tu as encore fait un caprice !

- TAIS TOI !!!! », hurla Draco en le rouant de coups.

Cette fois, Harry bloqua les attaques et saisit fortement les poignets de son agresseur. Il remarqua à peine le regard rougeoyant du slythy.

« Bienvenu dans le monde des hommes, ironisa-t-il. Tu n'es plus vierge et tu as volé le jouet de ton camarade, tu as doublement gagné. »

Il repoussa violemment Draco contre la table de nuit. Hors de lui, le slythy attrapa le premier objet et le lança à la figure du rouge et or, en hurlant qu'il n'était pas une poupée qu'on prenait, qu'on baisait et qu'on jetait. Harry esquiva la bouteille de champagne qui finit sa course contre le poêle central. Furieux et rongé par la douleur, Draco noya Harry sous une pluie d'insultes et d'objets, le faisant reculer peu à peu.

« Tu voulais quoi, hein ?, demanda Harry en évitant une flûte à champagne puis une assiette à gâteau.

- JE TE VEUX TOI ! T'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS !!!! »

A tâtons, la main du slythy chercha un autre projectile et saisit le long couteau qui reposait à côté du gâteau. Il le regarda un instant et s'approcha de Harry, menaçant.

« Tu es à moi !, sanglota-t-il. A moi !! A MOI !!!! »

En reculant, Harry trébucha dans le tapis et tomba sur les fesses. Il s'éloigna de Draco et de son couteau le plus possible à reculons, finissant par se heurter au mur de la chambre. Draco fit quelques pas vers lui, puis resta là, nu, son couteau à la main, des larmes de désespoir ravageant ses traits habituellement parfaits. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

« Au début, t'étais peut-être qu'une tocade… Mais tu n'as rien remarqué. HEIN ??? T'es aveugle à ce point ?

- Calme-toi, dit Harry d'une voix posée.

- NOOON !! Je me calme pas !!!

- Pose le couteau alors », proposa le gryffy sans une trace de peur dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas peur de Draco. Il le plaignait du fond de son cœur. Le slythy, secoué de sanglots, attrapa sa nuisette qui gisait à ses pieds.

« Tu n'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir ?, pleura-t-il. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour te plaire ?? Tu crois que c'est mon trip de m'habiller en fille ? Hein ? Non… C'est TOI qui aimes ça… C'est TOI qui m'aimes comme ça… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu m'aimes… »

Son regard tomba sur la pièce de soie et son visage se crispa de douleur. Son regard devint haineux et vira du pourpre au rouge presque sang l'espace d'une seconde.

« Et maintenant, tu m'annonces que tu te tapes une pute dans mon dos depuis le début ? »

Ivre de rage, il lacéra la pauvre nuisette avant de se refocaliser sur Harry. Le gryffy était pâle, mais pas de tant de peur que… de chagrin. Il était comme pétrifié aux pieds de Draco qui s'avança sur lui. Il s'agenouilla sur lui et plaqua la lame acérée du couteau contre la chair tendre du cou du Gryffindor.

« Tu es à moi, Harry… Je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre, tu comprends ça ?

- Tu… Tu vas me tuer ?

- Tu vas me laisser ?, répliqua Draco d'une voix faible, le regard perdu. Tu vas partir rejoindre ta pute ?

- C'est… C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux, répondit tout aussi faiblement Harry tandis que des larmes commençaient à s'échapper sur ses joues.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… J'arrive à peine à supporter une journée sans que tu me touches… et tu vas partir ?

- Tu rencontreras quelqu'un de mieux… De mieux que moi… », sanglota Harry.

Draco le fixa d'un regard perdu noyé par les larmes.

« Je préfère encore te tuer et me tuer derrière… »

Il ferma les yeux et appuya la lame plus fort contre la gorge tendre de Harry, le faisant saigner. Mais il retint son geste dans un sanglot et sa main se mit à trembler.

« Je ne peux pas rester, dit Harry faiblement. Je… Je suis allé trop loin.

- Tu m'aimes ?, demanda Draco, la voix fragile comme du cristal.

- Tue-moi, mais toi ne meurs pas. Tu n'as… Tu n'as rien fait pour mourir. »

Draco le fixa d'un regard totalement vide, complètement délavé par les larmes. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était terne.

« Sans toi… Je suis déjà mort… »

Harry avança une main tremblante vers la joue de Draco, essuyant du bout des doigts les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Je suis comme une marionnette à qui on a coupé tous ses fils d'un seul coup... Je n'ai plus de raison d'être...

- Je… Je suis désolé. Il… Il voulait ton bien. Il m'a manipulé », recommença à sangloter Harry.

Le regard bleu se raviva soudain et Draco augmenta la pression de la lame sur la gorge, faisant apparaître une nouvelle traînée de sang.

« Qui ça, IL ?

- Il voulait que… que tu perdes ta virginité et… était désespéré que… que personne ne te plaise. Même pas Zabini, c'est pour dire.

- QUI IL ?? », insista méchamment Draco.

Honteux, Harry détourna les yeux mais Draco enfonça la pointe du couteau contre sa gorge, risquant de le blesser dangereusement pour de bon.

« Réponds, crétin de Gryffindor !! C'est celui avec qui tu baises, c'est ça ?, hurla-t-il en le secouant. C'est ça ????

- Oui, c'est ça !, répliqua durement Harry. Celui avec qui je couche. Snape !! »

Draco plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur se vider de toute sensation. Il appuya la lame plus fort et demanda, une rage sans borne tapie au fond des yeux.

« Harry… Réponds. Tu m'aimes ?? »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** alors… en fait, on hésite entre 2 titres, donc on vous laisse choisir, bien-aimé(e)s lectrices/eurs. 

Pour : "Quelque part, au lever du soleil" … **tapez 1**

Pour : "Quelque part, sous les cerisiers en fleurs"… **tapez 2**

((Yark ! Yark ! Si c'est pas du sadisme d'arrêter là ! ))

Non, on rigole, ne tapez pas 1 ou 2 (de toute façon, ça marcherait pas) mais… laissez-nous une 'tite review on adore ça, hihi !


	6. Quelque part sous les cerisiers en fleur

**Le marionnettiste**

**Titre :** Le marionnettiste

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM en 7 chapitres

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur…

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Des'ree – _Kissing you, _Stina Nordenstam – _Little Star, _Gavin Friday – _Angel_, Cocorosie – _Friday_, Mundy – _To I bestow_, One Inch Punch - _Pretty Piece of Flesh_, Garbage - _#1 crush_, Radiohead – _Talk show host_, Kyo – _Dernière danse_, Scorpions – _Still loving you,_ Royksopp – _Tristesse globale_, Sugarbabes – _Too lost in you_, Robbie Williams – _Advertising space_, The Pretenders – _I go to sleep_, Disturbed – _Darkness_, Bush - _Inflatable_, Garbage – _Cup of coffee_, Gary Jules _– Mad world_, Archive – _Clouds in the sky_, Muse – _Butterflies and Hurricanes_, Sneaker Pimps – _Loretta Young Silks_, System of a down - _Chop suey_, Erik Satie – _Gymnopedie #1._

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Head Boy (Préfet en chef), Snape (Rogue), NEWTs (ASPICs)

**Note 2 :** système de notation (du meilleur niveau au pire) : **O :** Optimal ; **E :** Effort exceptionnel ; **A :** Acceptable ; **P :** Piètre ; **D :** Désolant ; **T :** Troll.

**Note 3 : Ise :** baie japonaise (on a mis une petite carte du Japon sur note site). Quelques termes relatifs à la culture shinto : **jinja :** sanctuaire shinto, **Amaterasu :** la déesse du Soleil, **hakama :** large pantalon plissé, **haori :** longue tunique, **le chiffre 3 :** au Japon, le chiffre «3 » symbolise la longévité et comme c'est un chiffre un impair, il ne peut être divisé. Il est important de savoir que les Samurai avant de se faire harakiri ou seppuku boivent 2 gorgées de saké, de ce fait 2 gorgées symbolisent « aucune longévité » et 4 gorgées symbolisent Shi ou « Mort », **tamagushi :** petite branche de l'arbre à feuilles persistantes auxquelles on attache des bouts de papiers blancs pliés que l´on donne en offrande au temple. ça représente le lien entre le kami (kami divinité shinto, pour Harry et Draco, ils ont choisi Amaterasu comme kami protecteur de leur mariage) et l´âme humaine.

**Note 4 :** Vous pouvez voir la tenue de mariage sur notre site. Sur la photo, le haori est noir. Pour le papillon en orgami, c'est Stellar qui l'a fait mais c'est une version moderne du papillon. Le papillon du mariage shinto est beaucoup plus complexe.

**Note 5 :** c'est toujours sympa de voir que l'histoire vous plaît, on promet un beau final... et de belles retrouvailles...Merci encore de nous suivre :-)

**Note 6 :** très Joyeux Noël !!! **K & S**

**Note 7 : **RAR (c'est un peu long, mais c'est pask'on vous aime )

Vert Emeraude : désolées, la fin heureuse ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. Mais bon, si le temps passe ça ira peut-être mieux entre eux, non ???Garde espoir, on aime les happy end

Nadwen et Tatsu-chan : d'abord, c'est Snape le sadique, pas nous, lol

zaika : Mmmmmh, non non, Roméo et Juliette, on les laisse à Shakespeare. Ne t"inquiète pas

Sahada : courage, ça viendra ce jour. Pas tout de suite, mais... après celui-là, il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre, et le titre est prometteur, non ??

Dramyre lovy : les explications commencent à arriver. Si tu aimes les révélations... tu vas être ravie !!

Polarisn7 : bon, désolée de l'avoir fait pleurer, mais de toute façon, c'est au tour de Harry de pleurer. Donc... désolée à l'avance...

petite abeille : tu veux qu'ils finissent ensemble??? mmmmh, encore un peu de patience, alors.

Maco : petit avertissement : si tu as pleuré au chapitre 5... prépare le paquet de kleenex là aussi.

Lovely A : MERCI !!

Lightofmoon : voila la suite aujourd'hui comme prévu, et même plus tôt que d'habitude. Pour le sadisme... on s'est lâchées encore, dsl :-$ Merci d'aimer

Zelda-sama : huhu, on sait, on est des méchantes. On aime jouer avec vos nerfs, yark yark ! Mais c'est pour rendre tout ça encore plus intéressant

Lady Shadow Cassandra : MDR !!! On aurait dû te prendre en conseillère pour les titres Bon, pour le M, le côté lemon s'amoindri pour la suite (qd il y a un scénar, on a plus de place pour le sexe, dsl ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !!! Et pour les votes du titre de ce chapitre : 4 voix pour le 2 / 2 pour le 1. Donc... :

**  
**

* * *

**- Quelque part, sous les cerisiers en fleurs -**

Ise. Dans le jinja de bois et de chaume le plus vénéré du Japon, ils se dirent « oui ». Devant Amaterasu, ils se jurèrent amour et fidélité.

C'est Harry qui décida pour une cérémonie traditionnelle shinto. Draco approuva rêveusement, se demandant si le kimono serait assez sexy et si le décalage horaire ne le fatiguerait pas trop. Ils rencontrèrent un prêtre et lui exposèrent la situation. L'union devait avoir lieu le 21 mars, quand les premiers rayons du soleil embraseraient le ciel. Le religieux rechigna un peu. Ils étaient adolescents, non-Japonais et surtout, ils étaient du même sexe. Une fois encore c'est Harry qui prit la parole. La malédiction qui les frappait était puissante : seule une religion puissante pouvait la contrer. Et qui mieux qu'un prêtre du pays du Soleil Levant pouvait défaire ce sort ? Le bât blessait toujours au niveau de l'homosexualité. Harry abattit sa dernière carte. Ils étaient deux garçons mais un mariage d'amour serait sûrement plus efficace qu'une union arrangée. Un peu malgré lui, le prêtre, lui-même sorcier, accepta. Mais la cérémonie traditionnelle devrait être respectée. Les deux amants avaient eu de la chance : l'équinoxe de printemps coïncidait avec un jour faste. Draco demanda en quoi ça pouvait avoir de l'importance. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un jour faste ?

« Les jours fastes et propices d'une année chinoise correspondent aux jours où l'orbite de la révolution de la Terre autour du Soleil projette sur le Globe Céleste. Ils se calculent selon le calendrier lunaire. »

Harry sourit. Vu la tête de Draco, il n'avait toujours pas compris. Il développa :

« Les jours fastes correspondent aux jours propices sur le plan mystique… Des espèces de jours bénis qui favorisent les démarches professionnelles, judiciaires ou… personnelles comme… le mariage, simplifia le rouge et or en caressant du regard son fiancé. C'est… pour nous marier sous une bonne étoile… »

Le blond sourit et se blottit dans les bras de son Harry. Il lui faisait confiance et après tout, une étoile de plus dans leur union ne ferait pas de mal.

Ils transplanèrent la veille du mariage. Le matin du jour J, conformément à la tradition, ils revêtirent le hakama et le haori de cérémonie - noir pour Harry, bleu pour Draco.

Arrivés au temple, ils furent séparés, chacun dans une antichambre. Mais c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de cérémonie, suivis par deux témoins, « recrutés » dans la rue. Les futurs mariés s'assirent au milieu de la pièce. Un roulement de tambour précéda les prières purificatrices du prêtre. Puis eut lieu le Sansankudo ou rituel du saké qui consistait à s'échanger à trois reprises des coupes de saké qui devait être bu en trois gorgées. Cet échange symbolisait le mélange des principes féminins et masculins au sein du couple. Le religieux fit ensuite une autre prière, tout en agitant une branche de l'arbre sacré sasaki (pour chasser les mauvais esprits et convoquer les bienveillants afin qu'ils purifient et bénissent les deux époux) et ils récitèrent chacun leur tour leurs vœux écrits en furigana. Harry et Draco s'étaient entraînés et avaient beaucoup ri de leur prononciation maladroite. Le furigana était des caractères japonais très complexes et difficiles à lire. Le prêtre les leur avait retranscrits en phonétique pour en faciliter l'apprentissage. Enfin, ils posèrent ensemble la tamagushi sur l'autel en offrande à Amaterasu. D'autres bénédictions achevèrent la cérémonie. Les témoins quittèrent le hall et les époux signèrent le registre.

Les deux adolescents étaient mariés à présent. Leurs cœurs débordaient de joie. Sans honte ni tabou ils déambulèrent dans la ville de Nagoya, au nord de la baie. Toujours indifférents au regard des passants, qui s'étonnaient de voir deux hommes ainsi vêtus et aussi jeunes se tenir la main, ils se lassèrent de la métropole assourdissante et achetèrent à manger à emporter. Sous les cerisiers en fleur, ils déjeunèrent de sushis dans le parc de la ville, le parc Meijo, véritable poumon vert de la cité. Là, Draco voulut visiter le château de la ville. Exauçant son époux - son « époux » !!!! - Harry prit deux billets. Quand ils furent fatigués, ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Draco fut ébloui : la pièce baignait dans la lumière. Des pétales rose pâle de cerisiers parsemaient le drap blanc du lit matrimonial et deux papillons en origami s'étaient posés sur chaque oreiller. Le Gryffindor grimpa sur le lit et recueillit un des papillons dans sa main :

« C'est un porte-bonheur, expliqua-t-il. L'origami est présent dans le shintoïsme. Le papillon, c'est pour le mariage. »

Il avança vers Draco à quatre pattes sur le lit :

« Tiens, il est pour toi celui-là. On en a un chacun… le même… »

Draco exultait ! Il prit l'insecte de papier et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il ôta ses chaussures et rejoignit Harry sur le lit. Ce jour était parfait. Il était marié au plus beau garçon du monde, leur chambre était on ne peut plus luxueuse, il adorait le Japon et surtout… et surtout il allait faire l'amour à son mari sans avoir de crise. C'était fini les accès de démence post-orgasmiques. Il allait vivre pleinement son amour pour son Harry. Il dénoua en silence le haori du gryffy, puis le sien :

« Et notre lune de miel, Monsieur Harry Potter-Malfoy ? » lui susurra-t-il langoureusement au creux de l'oreille.

Comme par magie, les derniers vêtements disparurent et les deux jeunes garçons s'aimèrent toute la nuit parmi les pétales rose pâle, uniques témoins de leurs ébats.

* * *

Qui prédestinait les deux ennemis à enterrer leur haine sous un parterre d'amour et de passion ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Que s'était-il passé dans la salle des Requêtes le soir-même du dépucelage de Draco ? 

Draco avait de lui-même écarté la lame. Il l'avait lâchée et sanglotait doucement, le cœur en poussière. Il était resté inerte, comme une poupée cassée aux pieds de Harry. Harry qui lui avait menti depuis le début et son parrain qui… qui les avait regardés… C'était trop horrible. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Il n'avait aspiré qu'à une relation simple, sincère et unique. Et là Potter lui apprenait qu'il couchait avec le professeur depuis un an et demi, que son dépucelage n'avait été qu'un… défi, que Snape n'avait manqué aucune miette de leurs rendez-vous. La salle de Divination, celle de Potions. Harry l'avait livré en pâture à ce vieux pervers et le Slytherin se sentait souillé et trahi à présent. Snape avait même été dans la salle de bains des Préfets, caché derrière le grand miroir. Le blond eut la nausée. Potter n'était qu'une ordure. Il s'était relevé et avait titubé sur quelques pas. Harry aussi s'était redressé et avait recouvert son amant du drap car il était toujours nu. Il le serra contre lui. A bout de forces, Draco s'était laissé faire.

« Malgré ça…, avait difficilement articulé le vert et argent, je… je t'aime encore à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Tu pourrais me traîner dans la boue devant toute l'école, je t'aimerais encore... C'est... Une prison de verre effilée dans laquelle est enfermé mon cœur et… et à chaque mouvement que tu fais, tu me blesses, mais je t'aime toujours plus fort... »

Harry l'avait serré plus fort contre lui, lui aussi sanglotait doucement :

« Il... Il n'était pas là tout le temps. Je... je voulais être seul avec toi. Que... que ça soit 'nos' moments. Juste... toi et moi. »

Mais Draco n'entendait plus. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de mourir. Son monde s'effondrait. Harry le secoua légèrement pour attirer son attention :

« Je t'ai laissé fixer nos rendez-vous pour... pour qu'il ne sache pas. Si je ne savais pas, il ne savait pas non plus. Après... après le bain il a vu que quelque chose clochait. Que... que je lui échappais. Il... il m'a menacé. Ou je continuais à... à l'inviter ou... ou il parlait de nous à... à ton père. »

Pour la première fois depuis les révélations, un joli sourire éclaira le visage de Draco :

« Tu as voulu me protéger ?

- Ton père t'aurait battu ou tué s'il avait su…

- Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Le brun détourna le visage. Il ne savait pas trop. Tout… tout était confus :

« Je... je sais pas. Tu me manques vraiment et… et j'aime être avec toi… »

- Et avec... lui ?

- C'est… c'est juste sexuel…

- Tu continues à le voir ?

- …

- Tu continues à le voir ?, insista Draco.

- Oui… J'ai peur que si j'arrête il… se doute de quelque chose et nous dénonce… »

Draco soupira et laissa Harry le ramener vers le lit sur lequel ils s'assirent.

« Nous deux, Harry, c'est… fini ?

- Il… il faudrait, avait répondu Harry à contre-cœur.

- Fini… », répéta Draco recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Pourtant, aucun des deux ne se résigna à quitter l'autre ce jour-là. Harry avait bercé son ange jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme blotti dans le creux de ses bras. Draco s'était réveillé en début de soirée. Il était content d'avoir Harry auprès de lui. Le Gryffindor avait réfléchi pendant ce temps-là à leur situation. Si le Slytherin voulait toujours de lui, il quitterait Snape en douceur mais leur relation devrait rester cachée. Draco sourit. Bien sûr qu'il voulait de son Harry ! Et il s'excusa même, jamais il n'avait voulu le tuer réellement.

« Tu... tu me fais peur parfois, lui avoua le gryffy. Surtout ce soir… Quand tu t'énerves comme ça, tes yeux... tes yeux s'enflamment. Ils deviennent… rouges. C'est… terrifiant…

- Oh, n'exagère pas non plus…

- Draco, ils deviennent _vraiment_ rouges… »

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux mais s'estompa aussitôt. Il y avait d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler. Notamment ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

Le temps répondit à cette question : Harry ne pouvait plus supporter que le professeur de Potions le touchât et Draco lui manquait trop. Lentement, il espaça ses rencontres avec Snape et intensifia celles avec Malfoy. Les deux amants simulèrent une séparation dont seul Snape fut témoin. Dans cette mise en scène, Draco piétinait le lionceau. Il fit ce en quoi il excellait : il se débarrassa de son amant comme d'un vieux jouet. Il disait s'être lassé et avoir rencontré quelqu'un de mieux. Le professeur, persuadé de les avoir surpris à leur insu, s'en frotta les mains. Le petit Malfoy était décidément un pur Slytherin et Potter un pur idiot. Ainsi, la menace de les dénoncer à Lucius ne pesait plus sur les adolescents. Début février, le Gryffindor était affranchi de son vieil amant. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. Il s'était arrangé pour se faire quitter. Si Draco et Harry vivaient enfin leur relation seuls, des difficultés persistaient. Le blond avait de plus en plus de crises de violence. Après le coït, ses yeux se pigmentaient de pourpre et Draco entrait dans des colères noires pour rien du tout. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli blesser Harry. Tout cela n'avait rien de naturel ! S'agissait-il d'un sort ? Le blond en parla à sa mère, rajoutant que cela concernait « l'ami d'un ami » bien évidemment. Fin février, Draco reçut un hibou de sa mère.

« _Mon ange,_

_Ne perds pas de temps : ton ami est atteint de la malédiction de l'Amour Damné. C'est une malédiction redoutable ! Il n'y a eu que très peu de cas mais presque tous ont abouti à la mort des deux amants : le maudit tue son amant et se suicide souvent après. Malheureusement il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en défaire : l'Union solaire. Le ou la maudit(e) doit s'unir solennellement à l'aube de l'équinoxe de printemps. Mon ange, j'espère que tu ne fréquentes pas la maudite, c'est très dangereux._

_Tendres baisers, mon Ange, et fais attention à toi !_

_Maman._

_PS : as-tu bien reçu les chocolats que je t'ai envoyés la semaine dernière ? »_

Draco avait grimacé. Non il ne fréquentait pas la maudite… Si sa mère savait pour son homosexualité et que c'était « lui » le maudit... Ainsi il devait se marier ou il risquait la folie… Il avait gardé ses informations pour lui mais il devait avertir son amant.

Ils n'avaient eu que trois semaines pour se décider. L'équinoxe approchait. A son habitude, les traits fins de Harry ne trahirent ni un engouement au mariage, ni une répulsion. Il était resté silencieux. Le 4 mars au soir, pourtant, il avait fait sa demande en bonne et due en forme. Il avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles et au dessert, s'était agenouillé devant le blond le demandant officiellement en mariage. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Le temps jouait contre eux et il était très excité. Le Slytherin bondit de joie. Il exultait. Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! OUI !!! Il allait épouser Harry et le Gryffindor ne serait qu'à lui pour toujours !

* * *

_Petite forme recroquevillée dans la pénombre…. Tes sanglots étouffés m'ont réveillé mais… je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai eu peur. Et si les effets secondaires de la conjuration dont nous a parlé le prêtre étaient là ? Déjà ? N'aurions-nous eu droit qu'à une nuit d'amour parfait ? Ton cœur est-il déjà vide de moi ? Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon Ange ? Tu ne risques plus de me tuer… _

…

_Voilà maintenant de longues minutes que tu sanglotes. Je n'ai pas bougé. Tétanisé. _

_Le soleil a commencé à s'immiscer dans notre chambre nuptiale. Tremblant, tu as rejoint le lit et t'es serré contre moi. J'ai fait semblant me réveiller, souriant. Toi, tu avais le visage grave et strié par les larmes._

_« Harry… La malédiction.…»_

_Mon cœur s'est comprimé dans ma poitrine. J'avais vu juste cette nuit. J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde. Je me suis préparé à ça toute la nuit…Je t'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu :_

_« Je… je t'aimerai pour deux. »_

_Et tu as éclaté en sanglots. Dans mes bras cette fois. Je me suis mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour tenir le coup. La journée a été lugubre. Nous sommes restés le plus longtemps possible au Japon mais nous avons dû rentrer à l'école, le week-end se terminait. _

_Pendant les derniers mois d'école, nous avons tout fait pour oublier ce nouveau… « problème. » Nous avons tous les deux fait l'autruche, la tête cachée dans les livres. Nous ne nous sommes vus que pour de brèves étreintes, volées aux révisions et à nos soucis, mais nous savions que nous devrions affronter tôt ou tard ce fâcheux effet secondaire. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? Que tu me tues, dément, ou restes à mes côtés le cœur sec ?_

_J'ai mal._

_J'ai compté sur les vacances pour redonner un second souffle à ton cœur endeuillé. Mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Après les examens réussis brillamment tu as passé quelques jours avec tes parents puis tu m'as rejoint à Grimmauld, notre nid d'amour. J'avais commencé à restaurer la maison mais il y a du boulot. Je pensais que ça nous occuperait de lui redonner vie. A l'image de notre couple, je pensais faire d'un champ de ruine un palais. Mais à mesure que la maison revivait, notre mariage s'effilochait. _

_Tu haïssais cette maison._

_« Bon, Harry, elle est où la vraie maison ? On va pas vivre dans ce taudis ? »_

_Tu haïssais bricoler._

_« T'as voulu habiter ici, tu te démerdes, Potter. Moi je vais faire les magasins. »_

_En septembre, nous avons accueilli avec soulagement la reprise des cours. Notre formation d'Auror nous permettrait de prendre un peu du recul. Evidemment, nous ne nous affichions pas ensemble. Tu arrivais en premier et moi en retard pour brouiller les pistes. Nous nous évitions. Personne ne savait pour notre mariage. Très vite, tu as reformé une petite cour. Moi, je regardais de loin ces garçons tourner autour de toi. _

_La vie est devenue invivable. Tout était prétexte à dispute à la maison. Le toit qui fuit, les appareils électroménagers :_

_« T'as pris des trucs moldus pour que je dépende de toi, hein Potter ? HEIN ??? »_

_Tu es redevenu ce garçon détestable et capricieux. Mais moi je n'ai pas retrouvé ma verve assassine. Quelque chose en moi s'était cassé. Passif, je t'écoutais hurler pour un oui ou un non. _

_Tu traînais de plus en plus avec d'autres types. Tu rentrais tard le soir sans prévenir que tu avais déjà dîné. Les week-ends tu n'étais pas là parfois. Où allais-tu ? Avec qui ?_

_Nous faisions de moins en moins l'amour. Puis nous ne l'avons plus fait. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je te désirais ardemment mais… mon corps n'a pas suivi. Ça a été terrible pour moi. La coquille de solitude et de désespoir qui enveloppait mon cœur s'est renforcée. Je me suis senti indigne de toi. Et quand j'étais à terre, tu as donné le coup de grâce. Sec et froid, tu as craché ton venin._

_« Regarde-nous, Potter._ _Tu peux plus bander et moi, je ne peux plus t'aimer. On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. »_

_Plus que la maison, les appareils moldus, tu _"me"_ haïssais, tu ne connaissais plus mon prénom._

_C'était fini nous deux._

…

_Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi et moi de toi et nous ne les saurons jamais. Draco, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, pas même le jour de notre mariage mais… je t'aime. Tu ne le sauras jamais et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je t'aime depuis ce soir dans la salle de bains des Préfets. Ce soir je te pleure car tu es parti ce matin. Tu m'as quitté. A présent me voilà dans cette grande maison, seul…

* * *

_

**Prochain (et dernier) chapitre :** Dans ton cœur

**P.S de Stellar :** je sais, ça va faire neuneu de dire ça mais écrire ce chapitre-là (le 6) a été un peu éprouvant (j'ai pleuré à chaque fois presque) (avec _Butterflies & Hurricanes_ de Muse c'est superbe) et à la énième relecture (il faut traquer les "phottes d'ortograffe" lol) du monologue de fin de chapitre de Harry (que j'aime beucoup - avec les accès de colère de Draco ds le chap 5) je me suis dit que c'était cruel de vous laisser sur une impression triste à deux jours de Noël. Avec Kris on en a discuté et on écrit au pied levé (c'était vraiment pas prévu) un pur lemon de noël pour vous remonter le moral après ce chapitre triste et surtout la question qui vous brûle les lèvres : "par Merlin ! Est-ce qu'ils vont finir ensemble ou non !!??? Draco n'aime plus Harry, il est parti !!! Comment ça va se terminer ??" (pour tout vous dire, nous aussi on s'est posés la question avec Kris lol) (peut-être que le père Noel nous l'amènera en cadeau lol) (non je rigole, rassurez-vous on a la réponse) bref, je m'égare une fois de plus... en plus, la touche "a" de me clavier déconne alors je dois les traquer aussi et voir où je les ai perdus bref... on a écrit avec Kris un petit OS sans scénar (mais il remonte le moral et c'est ce qui compte) pour se faire pardonner... on ne le dit pas assez... joyeux noel (avec un peu d'avance)** :-)**


	7. Dans ton coeur

**Le marionnettiste**

**Titre :** Le marionnettiste

**Genre :** Slash HP-DM en 7 chap (dernier chapitre)

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui excite Harry ? Que ses amants portent des uniformes de fille. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui excite Draco ? Harry Potter et ses fétichismes. Ajoutez un prof un peu voyeur…

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **Erick Satie – _Gymnopédie #_1, Muse – _Butterflies and Hurricanes, _Luke – _J'aurais aimé te plaire,_ Aaron – _U-turn_, Michel Polnareff – _Gloria_, Olivia Ruiz – _La femme chocolat_, Aston Villa – _Un million de lézards_, Muse, _Unintended, _OST Eternal Suhnshine of the spotless mind

**Note :** Utilisation de termes anglais : Hogwarts (Poudlard), professeur Snape (professeur Rogue), St Mungo ( Ste Mangouste), crucio (doloris), B&B (Bed & Breakfast – on loge chez l'habitant qui prépare également le petit déjeuner), Firebolt (Eclair de feu), polyjuice - polyjuicé (polynectar - polynectarisé, cad transformé par le polynectar)

**RAR (pour celles/ceux dont nous n'avions pas les emails) :**

Yukiko : on aime bien torturer nos persos lol à la lecture de ce chapitre, tu nous diras si tu as été déçues, d'acc ? ;-)

Elise : contentes que ça te plaise !

Doudli : si ce chapitre ne répond pas à tes questions, n'hésite pas à le dire, nous y répondrons avec plaisir.

Florentine : c'est le dernier chapitre et peut-être (ou pas hihi) l'heure des miracles... "Angst" signifie "angoisse existencielle", c'est lorsqu'il y a des drames.

**Pour tout le monde : Meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année et bonne lecture ! K & S**

* * *

**- Dans ton coeur -**

_Seul... Cela fait sept ans, deux mois et quatorze jours que tu es parti. Je me rappelle que ce matin était particulièrement doux pour un mois de novembre. Pas de nuages en vue, sinon ceux de nos cœurs, ni de pluie sinon celle de nos yeux. Tu t'es levé, déterminé. Tu as pris un petit déjeuner, silencieux. Tu t'es habillé et as fait tes bagages, calme. Tu es sorti sans un regard en arrière, insensible. C'est peut-être ça ta force. Moi… Moi j'ai couru derrière toi, hurlant du haut de mes 18 ans que je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive et que tu n'oublies pas que j'étais ton mari pour le meilleur et surtout le pire. Mais là, le pire t'a enlevé à moi. Chaque matin j'attendais ton retour. Chaque soir je finissais par m'endormir, les yeux rougis. Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque 26 ans. Des hommes ont défilé dans mon lit. Dans le tien aussi. Nous nous évitons autant que possible. Nos collègues mettent ça sur le compte de notre rancœur datant d'Hogwarts. Notre haine est aussi notoire que Ronald Weasley, le capitaine des Cannons et de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre, sacré meilleur gardien depuis trois années consécutives, qui a su monter une équipe victorieuse – ce qui ne s'était pas vu depuis 1892 !! – puis championne d'Angleterre, soit un héros vivant pour les Chudley Cannons et les supporters anglais !. Pourtant, tous ceux qui murmurent dons notre dos, nous qualifiant de puérils, rancuniers, mais-quand-vont-ils-cesser-de-se-détester-ces-deux-là, nous envieraient notre relation pré-nuptiale s'ils savaient. _

_Cette année, ça aurait été notre septième année de mariage. Pas le légal… le vrai, celui dans la salle de bains des Préfets quand nous nous sommes passés l'anneau des Black. Je ne connaissais pas son sens et si je l'ai mis comme une alliance c'était par provocation et pour t'amener plus vite dans mon lit. Pourtant c'est ce soir-là, le 3 janvier, que j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus te partager, que je te voulais dans mon lit et… dans mon cœur. _

_Je n'ai pas voulu divorcer suite à notre séparation. Je me suis obstiné. Je t'ai dit que je te quitterais lorsque tu me dirais que tu aimes à nouveau. Moi… ou un autre. Ce jour-là, je te laisserais partir, définitivement. Pas avant. Chaque 3 janvier, je t'envoie religieusement une fleur. Tu sais, ces petits boutons de fleurs qui s'ouvrent dans l'eau chaude et dégage leur arôme. Ce n'est pas un arôme que les miennes délivraient mais un message. L'espoir au début avec la chrysanthème rouge (« je suis amoureux »), l'arum (« En dépit des difficultés, ne perds pas courage »), le lilas mauve pour te dire « Mon cœur est à toi ». Pour ce qui aurait été notre quatrième anniversaire, le ton a changé avec le réséda – « J'aime et j'espère ». Puis vint le tour de la giroflée : « Je voudrais être près de toi ». L'année dernière, c'est une capucine qui s'est épanouie dans ton thé. La capucine comme « tu es indifférent. » Qu'en as-tu fait ? As-tu gardé les fleurs ? As-tu compris leur sens ? Cette année, c'est une fleur d'adieu. La pensée, pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. L'année prochaine il n'y aura rien. Les suivantes non plus. Oh ! Je ne me suis pas lassé mais il faut parfois savoir renoncer et tourner la page. Nous avons eu quatre mois de bonheur, puis pendant sept mois nous avons travaillé à notre couple pour lutter contre l'effet secondaire de la levée de la malédiction. Nous avons passé l'été à essayer de nous construire ou… nous reconstruire. En vain. Il ne me reste que les souvenirs… Ils errent dans mon cœur dévasté et s'évadent parfois dans mes larmes depuis sept longues années d'indifférence et de solitude._

_Souvent je me demande pourquoi je me suis accroché à toi comme ça. Etait-ce ces quatre mois intenses qui ont bouleversé ma vie ? Les premiers temps j'espérais que tu reviendrais. Puis tes frasques sexuelles sont revenues à mes oreilles. Qu'étais-tu devenu ? La pute de l'école ? Pourquoi as-tu couché avec tous ces garçons seulement quelques jours après ton départ de notre nid ? Me faisais-tu payer mon impuissance ? T'aimaient-ils au moins ? Puis nous avons fini les cours et chacun de nous a poursuivi son chemin. Séparés. Toi dans les bureaux, moi sur les routes. J'aurais dû te quitter là. Mais je n'en avais plus la force. Ni l'envie. La faible brindille à laquelle je me suis raccrochée est devenue une habitude. Une mauvaise habitude. Peut-être est-ce aussi à cause de ce joli serpent autour de mon doigt. Mon fidèle compagnon de solitude sur lequel j'ai hurlé de rage, pleuré de désespoir des jours entiers. Je l'ai supplié de desserrer ses crocs acérés plantés dans mon doigt. Je l'ai supplié de partir. Mais il est toujours resté là, me rappelant tes sourires, tes soupirs, tes larmes de joie et de peine._

_Finalement Snape a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il nous a brisés. Il a brisé son « ange » et son « démon » comme il nous appelait. Snape… Quand j'ai découvert qu'il était à l'origine de la malédiction, je l'ai haï comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous faire ça, de te faire ça. Dès que j'ai su, je t'ai envoyé un hibou. S'il n'était pas mort, je l'aurais tué de mes mains. J'ai même cru que c'était toi qui l'avais fait. _

_Nous nous sommes vus à son enterrement. Encore une belle journée d'hiver ensoleillée. Il y avait les professeurs d'Hogwarts et d'autres sorciers, dont toi et tes parents. Moi j'étais en retrait. Ta mère a dû m'apercevoir car elle t'a dit quelque chose à l'oreille et tu t'es retourné vers moi. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis la fin de l'école d'Auror. Nos regards se sont croisés. Pour une fois, depuis très longtemps, ça n'était plus de la haine qui habitait ton regard. Mais une douleur sourde. Une douleur que je ressentais aussi et que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La douleur de s'être perdus toi et moi. J'ai fermé les yeux. Devais-je faire un pas vers toi ? Mais quand je les ai réouverts, tu ne me regardais déjà plus. J'avais peut-être rêvé. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas vu après tout. Alors je suis parti aussi discrètement que j'étais arrivé._

_Revoir les professeurs d'Hogwarts et les anciens élèves m'a ramené à cette époque lointaine où nous-mêmes étudions là-bas. Ça n'était qu'un jeu d'adolescent de séduire le Prince des Slytherins. Un jeu cruel… Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais et j'accepte mon châtiment. Pourtant, il ne se passe pas un jour où je ne regrette pas. Pas pour mon… « mariage. » mais parce que je t'ai enlevé ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et plus pur en toi. L'Amour. Ton cœur bat toujours mais dans le vide. Il ne ressentira plus l'ivresse de s'endormir dans des bras chaleureux. Moi non plus je ne ressens plus ça. Les hommes défilent indistinctement. Mon impuissance passagère m'a bloqué quelque temps. J'ai mis deux ans avant d'essayer à nouveau d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Tout allait bien avec les autres. Le problème, c'était toi, c'était nous. Ma sexualité est redevenue chaotique et agressive. Je n'ai pas eu de relations stables depuis. J'ai essayé avec un infirmier de St Mungo de vivre une histoire normale. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Mon cœur aussi était vide ou… trop plein de toi. Alors je me suis remis à fréquenter des endroits moldus, endroits souvent sordides et décadents, pour m'adonner discrètement à mes pêchés. _

_Puis j'ai eu cet accident…Tu n'as pas hésité à rentrer dans cette chambre d'hôpital chaque soir, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne connaissance comme si tu voulais que je reprenne ma place… dans ton cœur.

* * *

_

Quand Draco apprit la nouvelle, son cœur cessa de battre une seconde. _Harry, mort ???_ Tout tournait autour de lui. Il s'assit et respira un grand coup. Dans le bureau, les gens s'affolaient un peu : trois Aurors avaient été agressés, ils étaient rapatriés d'urgence à St Mungo. Deux étaient blessés gravement, le dernier légèrement. Harry faisait partie des premiers. Il voulut se précipiter à son chevet mais son chef l'appela. Résigné, il alla dans le bureau de son patron et en ressortit une bonne heure après. Son collègue Aidan Johnsonn le remplaça dans le bureau et en ressortit pour aller à l'hôpital dans la minute qui suivait. Draco envoya un hibou à St Mungo pour connaître l'état des trois Aurors mais aucune réponse ne parvint. Que devait-il faire ? Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis une éternité et quand ils daignaient se remarquer, c'était pour cracher des insultes. Une visite à l'hôpital serait sûrement malvenue. Pourtant, une force le poussait à rejoindre celui qui était son mari. Il irait le voir et si Harry le refoulait, cela prouverait qu'il n'était pas si blessé que ça. A St Mungo, son optimisme retomba : Harry était dans un profond coma et les médicomages préféraient ne pas se prononcer. Il demanda à une infirmière – « Cyzia » d'après son badge – s'il pouvait quand même rester auprès du patient. A priori, seuls la famille et la femme pouvaient entrer mais… en tant qu'enquêteur, il pouvait y avoir une exception, même si Johnsonn était déjà passé. Draco la remercia chaudement et lui offrit les macarons qu'il avait apportés à Harry. Elle refusa mais le beau sourire du blond en eut raison et elle accepta les friandises. Draco attendit qu'elle s'éloignât et entra dans la chambre silencieuse. Ici, pas de fils ou d'appareils comme dans les hôpitaux moldus. Des petites sphères lumineuses au-dessus du visage, du cœur, des poumons et du bas-ventre. C'était ces petites sphères qui maintenaient Harry en vie. La poitrine de l'Auror se soulevait régulièrement mais faiblement. Un grand drap blanc le recouvrait. La gorge de Draco se serra. Inconsciemment, pour se rassurer, il réarrangea le bouquet d'iris que Granger avait dû apporter ; travaillant comme chef du service des Urgences elle avait dû être au courant tout de suite de l'état de son ami. Une fois le bouquet ordonné Draco regarda à nouveau le corps inerte. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de son mari. Il resta une heure et partit, promettant de revenir le lendemain. Promesse tenue. Il revint chaque soir, garnissant la salle des infirmières de macarons. Il revint pendant dix jours. Le onzième, Cyzia refusa la boîte. Harry s'était réveillé le matin-même et il serait sûrement ravi de partager les biscuits avec Draco. L'étau qui lui comprimait le cœur depuis dix jours disparut. Il rassembla son courage et toqua à la porte déjà entrouverte. Harry regardait de l'autre côté, à travers la fenêtre. Les sphères avaient disparu. Il tourna le visage vers le visiteur.

« J'ai déjà fait mon rapport. »

Nullement intimidé par l'humeur visiblement massacrante du brun, Draco entra quand même et s'assit à côté du lit.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dis donc, tu t'es pas raté sur ce coup-là...

- La prochaine fois sera la bonne. Tu seras veuf.

- Youpi !! Des tunes !! Depuis le temps que j'attends ton héritage. Idiot, va. »

Sans y être invité, Malfoy posa les macarons et ôta son manteau.

« Corwin… Il a… il a des enfants. Pourquoi… pourquoi pas moi ? renifla Harry qui avait appris que son ami était toujours dans un état critique. Moi… Moi j'ai personne… Je ne manquerais à personne. »

Potter déglutit et essuya les larmes naissantes.

« Harry... Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons de qui meurt et qui reste. Ne te sens pas coupable parce que tu es vivant », murmura Draco en lui prenant la main droite dans les siennes.

Pour la première fois depuis que Draco était arrivé, le Gryffindor le regarda vraiment. Corwin Rebma était son ami. Ils s'étaient connus à l'école d'Auror et il avait habité un temps avec lui à Grimmauld quand Draco l'avait quitté. Harry avait même été son témoin à son mariage. Le Slytherin caressait la main froide. Il conseilla à son ami du repos et un macaron. Les sucreries étaient très bonnes pour le moral. Gentiment, Harry refusa. Il se sentait un peu barbouillé. Mais le visiteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et sortit un macaron à la framboise. Il l'agita doucement sous le nez de Harry :

« Tu es sûr ? A la framboise ce sont tes préférés, non ? »

Le brun sourit. Oui, c'était ses préférés. Il attrapa la douceur au vol et croqua dedans.

« C'est malin... Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi dire. T'es blessé, je vais quand même pas être un gros connard comme d'habitude. Ça ne serait pas très déontologique. »

- Pourquoi... tu fais ça alors ? Juste parce que je suis blessé et que tu prépares le terrain pour demain quand tu viendras aux aurores me poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, en fait, je me suis dit que si tu avais fait un testament, il risquait de stipuler qu'en l'absence de l'époux au chevet du futur mort, il n'y avait pas d'héritage... Donc, je n'ai pas pris ce risque. Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais dilapidé ma fortune et c'est ça ou la paille, essaya de plaisanter Draco.

- Je t'ai peut-être rayé de mon testament…

- Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça... Tant pis. Au fait... Merci pour la fleur… »

C'est à la pensée qu'il avait reçue le 3 janvier qu'il faisait bien évidemment allusion. Il avait jeté les trois premiers boutons de fleurs sans même les ouvrir. L'écriture familière de Harry avait suffi à l'agacer. A la quatrième année, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été diplômés de l'école d'Auror et que du coup il ne voyait plus Harry, il avait ouvert le courrier. Il y avait juste un bouton de fleur fermé et un mot « Donne-moi un peu de chaleur. » Une giroflée jaune avait déployé ses pétales dans la tasse en porcelaine. L'année dernière c'était une capucine et cette année, une pensée.

« C'est la dernière, murmura Harry.

- Mmmmh, après tu meurs, c'est ça ? C'est raté…, gloussa doucement Draco.

- Ou je me fais passer pour mort, roucoula le malade. J'ai de faux papiers, j'épouse un mexicain et je convole en secondes noces.

- Le Mexique ? Il fait pas un peu chaud là-bas ?

- Bah on peut cultiver la drogue peinard. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent mais Draco s'assombrit légèrement.

« Harry… J'ai… j'ai refusé le dossier.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était moi et qu'on aurait dû se voir ? C'est pas plus mal. On a jamais autant parlé depuis sept ans alors de là à… collaborer. »

La mâchoire de l'enquêteur se crispa. Le ton sec et froid de Harry était sans équivoque. Il reposa la boîte de macarons sur la table de nuit :

« T'as raison, je devrais partir d'ailleurs. Tu dois en avoir marre de me voir.

- C'est ce que tu fais de mieux… partir… »

Un instant, Malfoy ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Potter. »

Il se leva pour mettre son manteau. Il avait eu tort de venir. Il avait eu tort de plaisanter avec Harry. Il avait eu tort de… de quoi ? De croire que tout se serait bien passé.

« Bon, désolé pour les mêmes choses que d'habitude. Il vaut mieux que je te laisse te reposer, c'était pas une bonne idée de venir de toute façon... Guéris vite. »

Il remit la chaise à sa place et partit. Harry, lui, regardait par la fenêtre. Voir Draco partir, encore, était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était dans un hôpital mais personne ne pouvait le soigner contre ce dont il souffrait réellement. Aucune médecine ne pourrait éloigner Draco de son cœur. L'infirmière et sa bonne humeur le tirèrent de sa rêverie mélancolique.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry retourna la tête vers l'infirmière et lui sourit. Cyzia était déjà passée ce matin.

« Je vais vérifier si tout va bien, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais pas de mains baladeuses comme ce matin, plaisanta l'Auror se laissant ausculter.

- Jamais, Monsieur Potter, » roucoula la jolie brune.

Elle lui souleva le bras et lui prit la tension. Elle murmura une formule et une sphère orangée se détacha de sa baguette. La sphère, plus grosse que les petites bleues, survola le corps du patient, lentement, de la tête aux pieds, s'éclaircissant ou fonçant selon la partie du corps. L'infirmière nota sur un parchemin les observations. Aux pieds, la sphère s'évanouit. Elle jeta un oeil à la boite de macarons :

« Ah ? Je vois que votre visite est venue encore aujourd'hui ?

- Encore ? Comment ça encore ?

- Oui, on mange des macarons depuis que vous êtes arrivé. Ils sont bons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Surtout ceux à la framboise. C'est lesquels vos préférés ?

- A la pistache. Votre ami les préfère au café, c'est ça ?

- A la noisette. Il aime la noisette, » répondit rêveusement Harry se rappelant ce fameux soir dans la salle de Divination. _Et… c'est pas mon… ami, c'est mon mari…_

Cyzia avait terminé son examen et rangeait ses instruments. Que Harry se rassure. Il souffrait d'une infection sanguine, une espèce d'empoisonnement mais tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il serait sur pied avant de pouvoir dire « quidditch. » Le gryffy lui présenta la boîte :

« Il y en a un à la pistache qui vous appelle… »

Avec un petit sourire coquin, elle l'accepta et le croqua avec délice, remerciant son patient.

« Si vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi, je vais venir vous peloter plus souvent, » plaisanta-t-elle avant de s'excuser : elle devait partir, sa baguette clignotait, on l'appelait.

Un peu plus tard, on lui apporta son souper mais il y toucha à peine. Sous l'effet des médecines, il s'endormit rapidement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le, lendemain, Johnsonn était là. Il referma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. L'enquêteur attendit une heure, laissa un parchemin et partit, agacé.

La journée passa lentement. A 19h, on toqua à la porte. Draco. Que voulait-il encore ?

« Salut…

- Salut, répondit Harry. Tu attends de prendre racine ?

- Non, j'me la joue vampire, j'attends que tu m'invites...

- Rentre donc, vampire mais évite mon sang. Il est pas encore buvable

- Tu es en forme à ce que je vois. C'est bien… Ça s'est bien passé avec Aidan ?

- Epuisant. Je hais ces bureaucrates qui se croient au-dessus de nous bien au chaud dans leur bureau. Lui, en particulier.

- Johnson est... très con, je l'avoue. Le prototype du bureaucrate sur pattes. Je savais même pas que ces bêtes-là étaient viables avant de le rencontrer...

- Il a séché ses cours de psycho ? J'ai fait semblant de dormir. Il m'énerve, je veux plus lui parler.

- Tu as bien fait »

Harry lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de Corwin. Personne n'avait voulu lui en donner. Il fut rassuré. L'autre Auror était sorti du coma dans l'après-midi et était en réanimation.

« Je veux bien te parler à toi, » finit par lâcher Harry.

- Ah oui ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton dossier mais au moins tu es pro. »

Draco prit la chaise :

« D'abord, je voudrais éclairer un point. Après, tu me diras tout ce que tu veux... Si j'ai refusé ce dossier... c'est pas pour t'éviter ou te coller l'autre boulet sur le dos, c'est parce que... j'avais peur de... de ne pas être objectif.

- On a déjà... collaboré pourtant.

- Je sais... mais là, tu as été blessé et... ça me touche, quelque part, et j'aime pas quand quelque chose me touche comme ça. J'ai peur que ça trouble mon jugement. »

Ça l'avait gêné d'avouer ça à Harry.

« Je ne dormirai pas alors demain quand l'autre viendra.

- Non, c'est bon... Je préfère ne pas te laisser face à lui encore une fois, je te connais, tu peux être violent, plaisanta Draco en sortant une plume et un parchemin de sa mallette. Il l'aurait pas volé, ceci dit...

- Avec ce que j'ai au bide, il aura une petite longueur d'avance mais petite petite, plaisanta Harry en souriant.

- Bon... alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Notre informateur est fiable. On le connaît depuis... trois ou quatre ans. On a toujours eu des infos de premier choix, alors... on ne s'est pas spécialement méfiés. On a fait les contrôles d'usage. Est-il sous un imperio ? Est-il devenu proche des Mangemorts ? Subit-il une pression ? Est-ce un polyjuice ? Tout semblait clean. Tout _était_ clean. Je suppose que vous avez récupéré les carnets de Corwin sur nos résultats ?

- Oui, on nous les a transmis. Quand est-ce que ça a mal tourné ?

- Le nombre. On était trois. Trois c'est conséquent, c'est pas rien. Il nous avait dit que les Mangemorts seraient deux. C'était largement suffisant. Les Mangemorts devaient recevoir une cargaison d'asphodèle. Ils étaient bien deux quand nous sommes arrivés mais cinq ou... six sont arrivés. Je suis pas sûr pour le nombre.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Draco en consignant soigneusement les informations.

- Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Y a des tas d'hypothèses... Ils nous espionnaient, ils ont corrompu notre informateur par un quelconque moyen. Peut-être même grâce à leur drogue. On ne sait pas grand chose dessus. C'est pour ça qu'il nous fallait cette cargaison. C'est peut-être un produit qui brouille les esprits et qu'on ne détecte pas encore. Impossible d'en avoir sur le marché noir. Ça nous échappe complètement. A nous comme aux autres services.

- Mmmmh, ça j'en sais quelque chose. «

L' « As PhodeL » était une nouvelle drogue à la mode chez les sorciers, à base d'asphodèle. Elle se présentait sous forme de pilule imprimée d'un pique, cœur, carreau ou trèfle. Comme quoi même les Mangemorts aussi étaient spirituels et avaient le sens du jeu de mot… Ses effets étaient incurables et irréversibles. Une overdose n'entraînait pas la mort mais provoquait les mêmes symptômes qu'un crucio. Les meilleurs chimistes étaient sur le qui-vive mais sans produit, il n'y avait rien à étudier. Les boîtes de nuit, les pubs, les écoles, enfin tous les endroits fréquentés par les adolescents étaient sous surveillance mais le ministère n'avait pas encore réussi à en récupérer un seul échantillon, que ses agents soient en civil ou pas.

« Corwin montait la garde. Il a été le premier touché. On a été alertés avec Zoé, forcément, alors elle a donné l'alerte.

- Vous avez réussi à en éliminer ou non ?

- Non.

- Et pour la cargaison ?

- Rien non plus.

- D'autres choses à rajouter ?, demanda Draco en reposant sa plume.

- Il doit y avoir une taupe chez nous aussi… »

C'était une accusation grave mais Harry avait pesé ses mots.

« Je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

Harry acquiesça en hochant de la tête.

« Qui a formé l'équipe ?

- Comme d'habitude, Kris... euh... Bellamy, Kris Bellamy.

- Mmh, ok. C'est lui qui a désigné chacun de vous ? Vous avez l'habitude de travailler ensemble ?

- Oui, on l'a eu comme prof. Il me met souvent avec Corwin et… non... je ne crois pas Corwin corruptible. Pour Zoé, c'est une Auror expérimentée dans les stupéfiants. J'ai travaillé une fois ou deux avec elle.

- Tu lui fais entièrement confiance ?

- Zoé ?

- C'est les questions d'usage, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne fais confiance à personne. Pas même à mon ami.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne fais... pas entièrement confiance à Corwin ?

- Oui et non, la confiance est... une question de survie. Faire confiance à quelqu'un c'est une faiblesse ou ça peut en devenir une. »

Draco parut très étonné. Si Harry et lui avaient été à l'école d'Auror ensemble, ils n'avaient suivi un cursus identique que la première année. En deuxième année, Harry s'était spécialisé sur le terrain et Draco en logistique. Chacun avait des cours différents avec uniquement Potion et Botanique en commun. Ainsi, Draco ignorait qu'il était courant de faire passer un petit contrôle à son binôme avant un départ en mission.

« Des raisons de croire qu'ils pourraient être mêlés à ça ?

- Non. »

L'entretien était terminé. Draco lança un sort de séchage d'encre et roula le parchemin. Il demanda au brun s'il sortait bientôt.

« Oui. A la fin de la semaine. Je vais sûrement finir ma convalescence au froid.

- Ah ? Tu pars ?

- Oui, j'aime pas rester à la maison aussi longtemps. Je m'ennuie.

- Ça sera bon pour aujourd'hui. Merci de ne pas avoir fait semblant de dormir. Tu pars bientôt ?

- Je passe le week-end à la maison… Je règle la paperasse et le courrier et je m'envole.

- Tu vas où ?

- J''avais pensé à l'Islande. Un petit village caché près de sources chaudes naturelles au milieu de la neige… Ça va être super.

- Ça me rappelle que j'ai pas eu de vacances depuis deux ans...

- Je te donnerai l'adresse à l'occasion, c'est une espèce de B&B. Le couple est charmant… Deux octogénaires en pleine forme… même la nuit…, gloussa Harry.

- Ah oui ? Hé bien...

- Le bonheur... c'est un travail quotidien. Pas quelque chose d'acquis et eux... ils y consacrent chaque jour de leur existence. »

Harry et Draco avaient pourtant fait de leur mieux dans leur adolescence mais ils en étaient là : deux étrangers osant à peine se regarder.

« Faudra qu'ils me donnent la recette, » marmonna le blond.

Tout était si confus en lui. Il n'arrivait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se leva et vit le parchemin que Johnsonn avait laissé dans la matinée.

« Ah, au fait, comme j'ai dit à Jonhsonn que je passais te voir, il m'a demandé de te faire signer ta déposition. Comme tu dormais, sourit Draco, tu n'as pas pu signer les... quinze lignes. »

Il tendit à Harry le formulaire et la plume qu'il n'avait pas encore rangée.

A contre-cœur, Harry sortit la main gauche. Jusqu'ici il s'était arrangé pour la cacher mais il devait signer le document. Personne ne connaissait le sens de l'anneau mais Draco, si. Quelle serait sa réaction ? L'ignorerait-il ? Il gribouilla rapidement le papier après l'avoir lu et le rendit à l'enquêteur.

Le regard bleu n'avait pas quitté le bijou. Ainsi, Harry l'avait encore… Même après ces longues années de séparation ??? Harry le ramena sur terre.

« Le papier !

- Merci…, répondit le Slytherin, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Tu devrais manger un bout ou rentrer chez toi te reposer, tu es pâle.

- Mais non, c'est mon teint qui est comme ça... Tu... tu pars longtemps ?

- Un mois ou deux. Le temps que cette saloperie de poison quitte mon organisme.

- Tant que ça ?

- Je me sens bien chez eux. Je les connais depuis quelques années et ici... il n'y a qu'une grande maison vide.

- Je t'enverrai un hibou si on a besoin de toi... pour l'enquête. Des précisions, des machins dans le genre... »

Harry brûlait de lui demander s'il reviendrait le voir d'ici son départ. Draco brûlait de lui demander s'il pouvait revenir. Mais aucun des deux ne parla. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et Draco rentra chez lui.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

L'Auror écourta son séjour chez ses amis islandais et ne resta qu'un mois. Ils n'attendaient pas Harry à cette époque de l'année et avaient déjà programmé un voyage mi-février. Ce mois en Islande lui avait fait du bien. Physiquement il n'avait aucune blessure mais son sang avait été contaminé et c'était un poison assez long à éliminer. Sur l'île, les sources chaudes l'avaient relaxé et c'est à contre-cœur qu'il retourna en Angleterre. Il avait reçu les papiers du divorce avant son départ et s'était promis de régler l'affaire au plus vite.

De retour au pays, il envoya un hibou à Malfoy. Sans préciser le motif de sa venue, pouvait-il passer chez lui un soir ? Draco accepta, tout excité. Le soir S, l'enquêteur sortit plus tôt du ministère pour… pour se pomponner. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée derrière la tête maaaaaaaaiiiis… pourquoi pas ? Il fredonnait quand on sonna à sa porte. 19h. Harry était donc ponctuel à présent… Il se regarda une dernière fois dons le miroir de l'entrée et l'accueillit, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

Harry avait une expression neutre mais son séjour avait été très efficace et cela se voyait. Draco lui proposa quelque chose à boire mais l'Auror refusa, il ne comptait pas déranger son hôte.

« C'est bon, tu ne me déranges pas. Il y a l'air d'avoir une fête à tout casser chez moi ? Plein d'invités de la haute société ?

- Tu les as cachés dans le placard, c'est pour ça, répondit Harry amusé.

- Zut, je suis découvert ! »

C'est la première fois que le brun se rendait chez son… époux. Quand Draco avait quitté Grimmauld, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet appartement et n'en avait pas changé depuis. Draco lui fit faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Chaque pièce était à son image. Sobre et élégante. Une pièce dérogeait à la règle : le bureau. L'endroit était très chaleureux et douillet. Une énorme bibliothèque s'étendait sur deux pans de mur et la grande fenêtre donnait sur un parc. La cheminée crépitait encore et un doux parfum de thé au caramel flottait encore dans la pièce. A en croire l'assiette pleine de miettes et les couverts utilisés, ça devait être la pièce principale de l'appartement. Quelques bibelots se perdaient sur le bureau mais rien ne rappelait son existence avec Harry. Le Gryffindor trouva que c'était mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pas de remords pour le divorce. Une petite clochette le tira de sa rêverie. Il vit juste un éclair blanc puis plus rien.

« Bien, je suppose que tu n'es pas passé en coup de vent par plaisir, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ça doit être important pour que tu interrompes tes vacances...

- Je les ai pas vraiment interrompues. Je suis rentré plus tôt, répondit Harry en suivant son hôte au salon.

- Je te manquais trop ? » roucoula le blond.

L'ancien attrapeur rouge et or ne répondit pas. Cela faisait sept ans que l'autre attrapeur lui manquait.

« C'est une visite professionnelle ou personnelle ?

- Personnelle. »

Harry sortit une grande enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa cape et la tendit à Draco qui lui demanda ce que c'était alors qu'il la prenait.

« Des papiers pour... pour le divorce. »

Malfoy s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Il entrouvrit l'enveloppe et y jeta un coup d'œil. Son regard se voila imperceptiblement.

« Le divorce… Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non. Et quand bien même je trouverais quelqu'un je ne me remarierai pas.

- Tous les mariages ne se passent pas... comme le nôtre, murmura Draco en se versant un grand verre de whisky

- Faut l'espérer, » essaya de plaisanter Harry.

Le Slytherin vida son verre presque cul-sec et s'en resservit un autre. Il demanda au gryffy s'il en voulant un aussi, évitant toutefois son regard.

« Non merci, je veux juste une signature. »

Draco se retourna face à Harry :

« Quoi... maintenant ?

- Non tu as le temps et... si tu veux prendre un avocat... je pourrais te donner des noms moldus pour que tout reste discret, bien sûr.

- Un avocat ? Pourquoi faire ? Je ne compte pas te pourrir la vie plus que je ne l'ai fait jusqu'ici. »

Il se rassit dans le canapé et avala d'un trait le second verre d'alcool. Rien ne le trahissait mais il était en proie à un terrible tourment intérieur. Si Harry l'avait un peu mieux connu, il aurait remarqué que le blond était bouleversé. Mais les seules émotions de Draco que Harry avait connues étaient l'amour, la colère et l'indifférence.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes maintenant avec ça ? »

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à la question de l'enquêteur.

« Je suis fatigué d'attendre et… je ne crois plus en nous. »

Sec dans ses gestes et son ton, Draco sortit les papiers.

« Je signe où ?, cracha-t-il. Comme ça, ça sera fait et tu seras tranquille.

- Tu paraphes les trois premiers feuillets et tu signes le quatrième. Il y a trois exemplaires. »

Draco se leva, énervé, et alla chercher une plume dans son bureau puis revint. Il parapha les trois premières pages mais s'arrêta pour la signature. Sa main tremblait légèrement et il reposa la plume :

« J'y arrive pas...

- C'est pas grave. Je te les laisse. »

Les deux yeux bleus étaient deux lacs tourmentés :

« Tu comprends pas, j'y arriverai jamais, c'est trop tard. Tu serais venu il y a deux mois, j'aurai signé tout ça sans problème en dix secondes... mais là... je peux plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en deux mois ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... »

Il mentait. Il le savait. Il avait failli perdre Harry. SON Harry. Mais il s'en était tiré. Draco avait interprété ça comme… comme un signe et… il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

« Je te laisse les papiers. Réfléchis. Je suis ici encore un mois et après… je reprends le boulot. Si d'ici là tu n'as pas signé, tu pourras toujours me les envoyer. »

Il partait ! Son Harry partait ! Draco s'interposa entre le brun et la porte :

« Attends !

- Quoi ? »

Il s'approcha vers l'Auror et l'embrassa tendrement dans un baiser doux comme une fleur. Ressentant l'approbation de Potter, il l'enlaça et approfondit la caresse. Il relâcha enfin ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?, murmura Harry, troublé.

- Je crois... que j'ai envie d'essayer à nouveau, osa le blond en effleurant presque amoureusement la joue rosie de Harry.

- Essayer... quoi ?

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas... Toi et moi, par exemple ?

- Draco... ne fais pas ton caprice pour ça. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'enlève tes jouets mais... je suis pas un jouet… »

Le ton était désespéré, presque suppliant.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un jouet, et encore moins le mien..., répondit le blond en laissant remonter sa main le long des hanches de Harry pour la rentrer sous la cape et sous le pull. Tu m'as tellement manqué quand tu étais en Islande..., » ronronna Draco d'une voix câline.

Il continuait les caresses doucement et l'embrassait dans le cou. Il gémit voluptueusement dans l'oreille gauche de Harry pour l'exciter davantage. Effet réussi. Harry commençait à onduler légèrement contre son ancien amant. Il se surprit à caresser le dos… puis la chute de rein… puis les fesses du blond qui lui, allait à la rencontre de la peau douce du ventre, déjà brûlante de désir.

« Harry... j'ai envie de toi... si fort... », se plaignit lascivement Malfoy en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille puis le cou, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Sa main remonta jusqu'au téton durci et joua avec, tendrement. Harry geignit un peu plus fort. Il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Il sentit Draco le coller à lui. Leurs deux érections n'étaient séparées que par un peu de tissu. C'était si facile de les réunir peau nue contre peau nue. Harry décida d'abattre ses dernières réticences. Après tout, ils étaient mariés… Il poussa doucement Draco, qui s'offrit, contre le dossier du canapé et ondulait un peu plus franchement. Son corps chaud et familier lui avait tant manqué... Il s'attaquait au pantalon.

« Je pourrais même mettre de la lingerie 'comme au bon vieux temps'…, gloussa le blond.

- Non... c'est bon. On... on est des hommes maintenant.

- Alleeeeez, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie...

- Non... juste toi ça sera suffisant….

- Comme tu veux... Dommage... J'avais gardé ce joli petit ensemble rose... et tes jarretelles… »

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda un peu froidement. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte. La magie était brisée.

« C'est fini tout ça.

- Tu es devenu très casanier... Quel dommage..., soupira Draco en se rhabillant.

- Arrête !, s'emporta l'Auror. Pour moi... pour moi c'est dur. Moi... Tout ça me dévore encore. Je sais pas si je peux. Et… même si je pouvais, je ne serais qu'un coup de plus…

- Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, répondit aussi froidement Draco en retournant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Alors ne me rappelle pas sans cesse comment c'était avant. Les macarons, la lingerie… C'est… c'est fini… Arrête ces conneries. Tout ça c'est derrière nous… derrière moi. Pour toi ça ne représente plus rien. Juste... un vague souvenir.

- Reconnais qu'on est plus proche qu'avant…

- Oui, on ne se crache plus à la gueule quand on s'adresse la parole…, ironisa Harry, amer.

- C'est vrai. Tu préférais peut-être ça, remarque. Tu sais... moi aussi ça me fait mal de repenser à ce qu'on a vécu à l'école. Tu crois que... que si on se voyait plus souvent... ça pourrait aider ?

- On a essayé… C'est… inutile…

- Et si... si je revenais à la maison ? »

Le Slytherin avait pensé à son éventuel retour à Grimmauld pendant que Harry était en Islande. Ils étaient adultes à présent. Peut-être que ça marcherait. Harry resta bouche bée. Pour une fois, il réfléchit avant de siffler. Il avait toujours attendu ça. Mais aujourd'hui, en avait-il toujours envie ? Aimer Draco était une chose mais habiter avec lui au risque de vivre un calvaire identique à leur première tentative de vie commune en était une autre.

« Tu diras quoi aux amants que tu ramèneras ? Que tu habites chez ton mari ?

- Rien. J'ai pas tant d'amants que ça.

- Un beau garçon comme toi ?

- Je trouvais ça fun au début... et puis... ça n'a jamais été aussi bien qu'avec toi. »

Il ne flattait pas Harry. Il disait la vérité. A la levée de la malédiction de l'Amour Damné, Draco avait souffert immédiatement d'un des effets secondaires : tout sentiment amoureux s'était évanoui de son cœur. Cela avait été un choc émotionnel épouvantable quand pendant leur nuit de noce il s'était réveillé pour aller aux toilettes et… s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là, à côté de Harry. C'était comme si, après avoir connu les couleurs chatoyantes, son monde devenait… incolore, terne. A ce moment-là, il avait su que c'était l'effet de la malédiction. Il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Au matin, c'est dans les bras de son époux qu'il avait essayé de trouver du réconfort. En vain. Son cœur était stérile. Les examens les épargnèrent quelques mois mais après, la vie ensemble devint insupportable, les confrontant à leur problème. Draco se rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti. Avoir ce trou dans le cœur le rendit d'abord triste. Puis il fut de plus en plus dégoûté que Harry le touchât. L'amour s'était envolé, le désir aussi et il se forçait à poursuivre des rapports sexuels avec Harry. Ces derniers cessèrent. Le brun devait ressentir, à défaut de comprendre, le dégoût qu'il inspirait à son amant et ses pannes sexuelles commencèrent. Draco restait un Malfoy, un gagnant, il devait trouver une parade. Il décida de faire chambre à part début septembre : sentir Harry aussi près, même s'il ne tentait plus rien, l'horripilait. Sentir l'amour, amour blessé, du Gryffindor l'écœurait. Oui, il était jaloux. Ça le rendait malade de voir Harry amoureux alors que son propre cœur était sec. Draco était malheureux pour lui, pas pour son jeune époux. En octobre, ça s'aggrava. Les regards énamourés et tristes du lionceau le mettaient hors de lui. S'éloigner devenait plus que vital. Sa haine et sa rancœur étaient proportionnelles à sa douleur et à sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait plus aimer mais il arrivait à haïr, et ce sentiment le rassura : au moins pouvait-il RESSENTIR quelque chose ! Il se réfugia donc dans ce qu'il connaissait le mieux : la haine. Il devint enragé. Son passe-temps favori était d'humilier sans cesse Harry. A l'école comme à la maison... « comme au bon vieux temps. » Pourtant, Harry avait perdu son mordant et sa rage. C'était une lavette à présent, un faible et ça décuplait la colère et l'acharnement du blond. Il découchait souvent aussi et sans prévenir. Rien n'y faisait, Potter ne le virait pas. C'est lui qui prit l'initiative de partir en novembre. Il avait trouvé un joli appartement qu'il aménagea très rapidement. Il était parti, il avait gagné mais il avait décidé de faire de la vie de Harry un enfer. La machine de guerre n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Il multiplia ses partenaires sexuels et se débrouillait pour toujours mettre Harry au courant. Si lui était la fille facile de l'école, Harry était l'Intouchable. Personne ne lui connut de relation pendant ses trois années d'études mais les rumeurs les plus folles et les plus cruelles avaient foisonné – il était encore vierge ou secrètement marié et avait un bébé, il avait des maladies sexuellement transmissibles, il était impuissant – et les colporteurs n'étaient autre que Malfoy et sa clique. Quant à l'ancien Head Boy, des amants il en avait eus, à la pelle, mais en fin de compte aucun ne l'avait comblé. Il avait appris à simuler. Les vrais orgasmes venaient du vibro. Celui-là même offert par Harry, un lointain Noël. Là, il s'abandonnait. Mais les séances avec Monsieur Lapin étaient toujours privées, jamais partagées. Au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais voulu rompre le contact avec son mari et s'il avait entretenu une relation agressive c'est… c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry l'effaçât de sa vie et l'oubliât. Laisser Harry tranquille signifiait laisser l'indifférence s'immiscer entre eux et tout le monde savait que le contraire de l'amour n'était pas la haine mais l'indifférence… Un Malfoy retombait toujours sur ses pattes. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

Avec la maturité, la tendresse reviendrait peut-être prendre la place de la haine. Il devait essayer. Il avait eu peur de perdre Harry à cause de cette attaque de Mangemort. Il ne laisserait pas filer une autre occasion. Il le supplierait s'il le fallait.

« Je... je sais pas si je pourrai recoucher avec toi, balbutia Harry. Je... je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se sépare. Définitivement je veux dire. Il y a longtemps, j'ai dit que je resterais uni à toi mais je suis pas à la hauteur.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- J'ai jamais vraiment cru au mariage. Et... et je suis devenu tien bien avant qu'on aille au Japon. Ce soir là, dans la salle de bains des préfets, quand… quand nous nous sommes passés les anneaux, c'est à partir de là que je t'ai appartenu. Alors si on rompt le mariage légal je serai encore à toi. Tu vois cette satanée bague, je n'ai jamais pu l'enlever et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

- Pourquoi tu veux rompre le mariage, alors ? Je... j'ai peur de me retrouver seul.

- Tant que ce joli serpent sera à mon doigt, tu ne seras jamais seul.

- Harry, je suis sérieux. Et si... si on profitait de ton congé pour... je sais pas... se redonner une vraie chance ? Je... je pourrais revenir à la maison ?

- Je sais pas quoi dire, » marmonna l'Auror.

Mais il savait quoi dire. Oui, il donnerait sa chance à Draco mais qu'il ne s'emballe pas. Si ça ne marchait pas, il devrait signer les papiers du divorce sans rechigner cette fois. Le blond le jura. Et qu'il lui laisse quelques jours pour redonner un aspect humain à la maison. On était mardi. Il n'avait qu'à venir dimanche en fin d'après-midi, histoire d'installer tranquillement ses affaires et au moins Potter aurait le temps de faire la chasse aux rats morts dans les paquets de chips éventrés ou les vieux cartons à pizza.

Draco invita Harry à rester dîner mais il refusa, on l'attendait ailleurs. Le Slytherin le raccompagna à l'entrée et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« A dimanche et rentre-bien….

- A dimanche, » murmura Harry et il partit.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

16h30, dimanche. Le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Harry dévala les marches et marqua une pause au bas des escaliers. C'était complètement dingue de revivre avec Draco ! Il respira un bon coup et ouvrit. Sur le seuil, le blond attendait deux grosses malles à ses pieds et une petite caisse dans la main.

« Salut… l'accueillit-il.

- Salut…

- Ben, entre. »

Le Gryffindor ouvrit la porte. D'un coup de _wingardium leviosa_ les malles s'élevèrent. Malfoy rentra, suivit des deux valises. Il regarda un instant le hall. Ça avait changé depuis son départ. Les murs rafraîchis reflétaient la lumière. Des photos de paysages asiatiques formaient une frise exotique. Des appliques bordeaux en peau de chèvre et un léger parfum d'encens ensoleillaient le lieu. Il souleva la caisse du chat en face de Harry :

« Je te présente, Harry je t'en ai déjà parlé..., dit Draco à l'animal dans la cage puis il s'adressa au maître des lieux. Harry, voila Peluche. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problèmes... Que t'es pas allergique ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Dubitatif, le gryffy salua le chat. C'était donc ça le bruit de clochette l'autre jour, dans le bureau.

« Elle est très gentille et câline, crut bon de préciser Draco en père attentif et fier.

- Je vais te... vous faire visiter enfin... revisiter.. bref...,» répondit le brun sans relever la remarque.

Potter resta planté où il était et tendit le bras : à sa gauche il y avait toujours le salon et à sa droite, toujours la cuisine. Heureusement qu'il gagnait sa vie comme Auror et non comme agent immobilier. Draco gloussa. Que Harry se détende, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé son Firebolt !

« J'ai répété pourtant... tout l'après-midi, avoua le lion timide.

- Si ça peut te rassurer... moi aussi j'ai pensé à tout ce que je devais dire et pas dire…

- Allez, on monte, » coupa court Harry.

L'enquêteur sortit son chat de la cage, le prit dans ses bras et suivit Harry. Au premier étage, ils passèrent devant l'ex chambre conjugale sans piper mot.

Le brun ouvrit la porte suivante. C'était un bureau aux étagères vide. Draco pourrait s'installer là. La cheminée était en état de marche et avait une porte communicante avec la pièce d'à côté, dans laquelle ils allèrent. C'était une chambre décorée avec deux commodes antiques chinoises, un futon et un paravent en cerisier dont les quatre ventaux étaient finement sculptés. Les murs vert d'eau et le linge de chambre beige conférait à la pièce sérénité et repos.

« Là c'est ta chambre, expliqua l'Auror. Si tu n'aimes pas les tons, tu pourras changer.

- Non, ça me va, c'est très joli, » le complimenta Draco qui déposa les deux malles et poursuivit la visite.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain. Cette pièce aussi avait changé. Arrachés la vieille tapisserie grisâtre et le vieux lino. Harry avait appliqué de la chaux teintée en rouge sur les murs et posé un carrelage ocre. Deux vasques en verre remplaçaient les anciens lavabos. La pièce était divisée en deux : le coin vasque / miroir et le coin douche. La douche faisait face au miroir, séparée par un muret d'un mètre quarante de hauteur. Ainsi quand on se douchait, la tête dépassait. Au sommet du muret, un petit plateau de trente centimètres de largeur permettait que l'on y posât des affaires. Une énorme glace, bordée d'une mosaïque, prenait tout un pan de mur. De chaque côté de la glace, deux petites étagères. Celle de gauche était remplie de divers produits, celle de droite était vide.

« Tu as fait des progrès en décoration, c'est très joli !, s'exclama Draco. J'ai un placard attitré ou mes affaires ont le droit de côtoyer les tiennes ?

- L'étagère de droite est vide. Tu pourras y mettre tes produits. Pour le linge, tu n'auras qu'à mettre tes serviettes avec les miennes mais on va continuer la visite. »

Ils quittèrent la salle de bains et montèrent à l'étage. Peluche ronronnait dans les bras de son maître et regardait tout autour d'elle, pressée de partir en exploration. Harry décrivit la porte comme étant sa chambre, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il n'ouvrit pas non plus la seconde. Il dit juste que c'était une petite pièce qui servait d'atelier. Il ouvrit la troisième porte sur une immense bibliothèque.

« J'ai installé mon bureau ici, c'est plus sympa.

-Waouh ! T'as vachement agrandi la pièce depuis la dernière fois. Tu as combien d'ouvrages ? demanda Draco, impressionné par la taille de la bibliothèque et remarquant, sans rien dire, une vitrine dans lequel se reposait un papillon de papier. Ainsi Harry l'avait gardé…

- J'ai abattu un mur pour agrandir la pièce mais à mon avis, il n'y a pas assez de livres, gloussa le brun. C'est rangé par catégories. Potions curatives, sorts, animaux fantastiques, fictions moldues, botanique et là, ouvrages... dangereux, expliqua Harry en montrant une armoire grillagée et verrouillée. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, sers-toi. Je t'ai laissé quelques étagères de vide.

- C'est gentil… »

Le blond se promena rapidement le long des rayons et rejoignit son ancien amant dans le couloir.

« Voilà... le tour du propriétaire est terminé. Il y a encore la cave où je bidouille parfois.

- Tu fais des potions ?

- Oui, j'en ai besoin pour... pour mon métier.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas... Les potions ont parfois leur utilité, » dit Draco avec un léger sourire, pour détendre Harry.

Les potions étaient un des sujets tabous parce qu'il ramenait les deux jeunes hommes à leur ancien professeur, Snape. Le marionnettiste. Celui à cause de qui tout était arrivé. Si Harry avait pris sa revanche contre son ancien professeur en devenant premier trois ans consécutifs dans la matière, Draco n'avait plus touché une éprouvette les études terminées. Mais avant de se perdre dans des divagations nostalgiques, Harry proposa du thé et ils descendirent en préparer dans la cuisine.

A travers la fenêtre, Draco put apercevoir la serre. Des gros bouquets oranges, rouges, fushia égayaient le lieu. Il demanderait plus tard à Harry quelles étaient ces fleurs. Le sifflement de la bouilloire le tira de sa contemplation et ils s'installèrent au salon.

Draco s'émerveilla du salon. Le mobilier en cerisier rappelait l'exotisme du hall. Autour d'une table basse, des coussins de sol chatoyants étaient éclos comme des fleurs rouges, oranges, fushia, parme, en écho avec la serre. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un large canapé d'angle en velours bordeaux. Plusieurs photophores et bougeoirs décoraient la pièce et devaient étinceler une fois la nuit tombée. Les meubles en acajou rappelaient le paravent de la chambre : eux aussi étaient finement sculptés. Harry déposa le plateau sur la table basse et servit le thé. Draco lâcha Peluche qui fila à la découverte de sa nouvelle maison avec comme premier objectif : le salon.

« Je te félicite, tu as drôlement bien arrangé cette maison…

- Ça occupe et j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour le mobilier indien.

- C'est une bonne idée, c'est chaud pour une grande maison froide d'aspect comme ça c'est l'idéal. »

Le sifflement de Peluche les interrompit. Elle jaillit de dessous la commode et courut se réfugier dans les jambes de son papa en crachant et grognant. Un serpent sortit à sa suite en sifflant en direction du félin. Excité, le serpent avait gonflé son cou et s'était redressé. Il ondulait vers la pauvre petite chatte affolée que Draco abrita dans ses bras.

« C'est quoi ça ? Tu as un serpent ?? Il a l'air dangereux ! »

Désinvolte, Harry dit qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer. Célès ne faisait ça que pour impressionner Peluche. Ça n'était qu'une ruse défensive pour paraître plus gros.

« Plus gros ou pas, il va bouffer mon chat ! » se plaignit Draco alors que le serpent glissait toujours vers lui.

Harry siffla. Il venait de lui expliquer en Fourchelangue qu'il ne fallait pas manger les chats, encore moins celui-là et que le petit chat blanc et Draco vivraient à la maison dorénavant. Ils n'étaient pas des ennemis.. Le cobra à lunettes s'arrêta et le regarda. Il dégonfla son cou et se laissa tomber. Après un dernier regard vers ce qui aurait pu être un bon dîner, il ondula vers son maître. Il se redressa et grimpa le long du bras de Harry, pour se lover autour de son cou.

Les caresses réconfortantes du blond l'avaient apaisée et Peluche avait retrouvé sa témérité : elle pointa le bout de son museau et miaula. Tout danger écarté, elle était prête à présent à se battre. Le serpent n'y prêta même pas un regard.

« Elle craint rien, les rassura Potter.

- Moi je le sais, mais elle non. C'est con, je parle pas chat, moi...

- Ferme bien la porte de la chambre. Il est souvent dans la serre mais parfois il se glisse dans le lit. Il aime bien les endroits chauds.

- Ah ? Et il pourrait me faire des choses ? gloussa légèrement Draco.

L'Auror ne releva pas. Il semblait gêné. La visite était terminée, ils étaient tranquilles, pourtant il devait lui dire…

« Euh… Il y a quelques règles enfin... une…

- Ne pas manger le serpent ? Pardon, je dis n'importe quoi... Vas-y, c'est quoi la règle principale de la maison ?

- J'ai... rarement amené des gens... enfin... des hommes ici... alors si... si tu pouvais en faire autant... Çavserait nickel. »

Le regard bleu acier se durcit. Là, ça ne le faisait pas rire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis venu ici pour faire des économies de loyer ? Je trouve ça presque insultant un truc pareil. Si tu me crois incapable de faire des efforts sincèrement... fallait pas me dire de venir, ça m'aurait économisé le déménagement.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de venir. C'est toi qui as... proposé. »

Bingo ! Touché, coulé !

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi désagréable pour toi... Fallait surtout pas te sentir obligé de dire oui. »

Un léger voile de déception teintée de chagrin s'abattit sur le regard à présent délavé. Draco était sur le point de récupérer ses malles et de repartir.

« Je... on vit quelque chose d'insolite alors c'est... normal qu'on mette les pieds dans le plat... quelquefois. Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé. On est... dans une situation assez... périlleuse. On a... de la rancœur, de l'amertume, de la peine, de la colère, expliqua Harry.

- Je n'ai pas de rancœur. j'ai juste... très peur et ça me rend fragile. Et je déteste ça.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur. On... on ne se connaît plus et je pense... que mon ressentiment altère la réalité.

- Je te comprends. Moi, à ta place... j'aurais envoyé la petite blondinette se faire foutre en enfer, essaya de plaisanter Draco.

- Je voulais peut-être essayer quand même et pas regretter d'avoir perdu sept ans de ma vie à t'attendre en vain.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir.

- Sois... toi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Je vais essayer. Tu sais ce que je pense, Harry ? On devrait tout se dire quand on le pense, ne pas avoir peur de se blesser...

- Maintenant ?

- Tout le temps, répondit Draco, un petit sourire complice aux lèvres. Pourquoi, t'as un truc à me dire ?

- Non. Je te l'ai dit que je t'ai trouvé répugnant de baiser avec mes camarades, je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai supplié de rester, je t'ai toujours tout dit. »

Le joli petit sourire de Draco s'estompa.

« Tu as raison... Je ne te mentirai pas : à ce moment-là, quand j'ai fait ces choses... je ne regrettais rien, au contraire. J'étais ravi de t'avoir fait du mal mais... aujourd'hui c'est autre chose.

« On s'est mariés beaucoup trop jeune, on n'était pas assez mûrs pour encaisser... _ça_. Mais... ce n'était ni de ta faute ni de la mienne.

- C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix… »

« _Ça _» faisait référence à l'effet secondaire de la levée de la malédiction.

« Je t'en veux pour ces années de silence. Là on avait le choix de traiter le problème en adulte. Aujourd'hui on l'a aussi.

- Je n'ai pas mûri aussi vite que toi et j'ai conscience aujourd'hui de ce que je t'ai fait subir. Donc aujourd'hui, je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dit et pour tout ce que j'aurais dû dire. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour... tu arriveras à me pardonner ou au moins à oublier.

- Je suis pas si adulte que ça. En choisissant le divorce… j'ai choisi la fuite. »

Le cobra serpent qui semblait somnoler bougea un peu, comme s'il ressentait les tensions de son maître, et retrouva une position confortable.

« Fuir quelqu'un comme moi n'est pas une preuve d'immaturité mais de sagesse, Harry. Ce n'est pas une fuite mais un désir de continuer à vivre. Je... je ne sais pas si... je saurais... » La voix du blond trembla.

En guise de réconfort, Harry posa doucement sa main sur celle de son mari.

« J'ai peur de ne toujours pas pouvoir t'aimer... »

Le blond sanglota en silence. Cette histoire d'effet secondaire avait détruit leur couple une fois. Pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles ? Draco avait tant besoin de ressentir son cœur vivre. Vivre pour le seul qu'il avait jamais aimé.

« Harry... tu peux... me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Le Gryffindor invita le serpent à partir et se rapprocha de son ancien amant. Tendrement, il l'enlaça. L'enquêteur se serra tout contre son lion et essuya une larme naissante. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes. Le temps s'était arrêté et les mauvais souvenirs envolés. Draco se laissa aller dans la chaleur de celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout et Harry put sentir dans son cou les larmes chaudes, retenues depuis sept ans dans leur cœur glacé. Quand l'ondée se calma, le brun osa une petite plaisanterie pour faire sourire le pleureur :

« Non, n'insiste pas, je m'occuperai pas de ta peluche… » gloussa-t-il gentiment.

Draco se décolla lentement de son havre de paix et se frotta les yeux genre j'ai-les-yeux-tout-rouges-mais-j'ai-pas-pleuré-c'est-ma-conjonctivite-chronique.

« Je m'en occuperai, t'inquiète et puis... elle est tellement gentille que dans moins d'une semaine, c'est toi qui me supplieras pour pouvoir t'occuper d'elle.

- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ? On dirait encore un chaton. »

Elle avait un an, répondit Draco. Quand il l'avait trouvée abandonnée dans la rue il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la laisser là, toute seule. Elle n'était même pas sevrée et il avait dû la nourrir au biberon. Elle était rigolote, elle ressemblait à un rat en peluche, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait appelée comme ça. « Peluche » n'était que le diminutif de « Rat en peluche. »

« Et Célès, ton copain à sang-froid, c'était pour me remplacer ? »

Potter rit doucement. Il avait ramené le cobra d'Inde. Il y avait effectué une mission d'un an et demi et avant de rentrer en Angleterre, il avait pris une semaine de vacances là-bas pour assister au _nag panchami _- le cinquième jour des cobras. Là, ils avaient eu le « coup de foudre » l'un pour l'autre. Dans toute l'Inde, cette fête permettait aux fidèles de montrer leur fidélité envers le culte du serpent. « _Nag _» voulait dire « serpent » - mais « serpent mortel », le seul pouvant accéder au titre de divinité ; le mot se référant aux serpents ordinaires était « sarp » - et « _Panchami _» voulant dire « cinquième. ». Vers mi-juillet, ce jour était dédié à Sesha, le serpent à mille têtes sur lequel reposait Vishnu. Quand Harry l'avait vu, Célès allait se faire arracher ses crochets contenant le poison fatal. Quand l'Auror avait parlé Fourchelangue à l'animal, tout le monde avait eu peur. Qui était cet inconnu qui parlait aux serpents ? Mais c'est grâce à ça que le marchand avait laissé l'animal encore en possession de ses armes mortelles au sorcier. Il avait évidemment négocié une jolie somme. A la grande surprise des badauds, le serpent encore dangereux s'était enroulé autour du cou de Harry et n'avait plus bougé, paisible. Potter l'avait ramené en Angleterre et avait construit une serre pour y recréer la température du pays originel de l'animal.

« Heureusement que tu es Fourchelangue…

- J'aurais pas un serpent à la maison sinon, ou un inoffensif alors. »

Un doux sourire illumina les traits fins de Draco. Il essayait de ranger une mèche brune folle :

« Un peu comme moi ? Ou… je suis un méchant serpent ?

- Si tu étais un méchant serpent, je saurais peut-être te parler.

- A une époque on savait le faire... On a juste... égaré le mode d'emploi. »

Il délaissa la mèche franchement rebelle qui de toute façon refusait tout changement de position et effleura la joue avant de retirer sa main. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

« Des fois... des fois je me dis que... que tout a été faussé entre nous. On a eu de bien que quelques jours ou quelques semaines, au plus, murmura Harry en faisant allusion au jeu qu'il jouait au début avec Draco. Mais le jeu l'avait possédé et… il s'était sincèrement épris du blond.

- Moi, je refuse de penser ça. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que... ces vingt-cinq dernières années, je n'ai vraiment vécu que ces quelques semaines alors, si c'était faux...

- On t'a enlevé ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et plus pur en toi. Je... je suis désolé. J'ai gâché ta vie quelque part. »

Si Harry n'avait pas été celui qui avait maudit Draco, il avait inconsciemment été le déclencheur. Si Harry n'avait pas relevé le défi de son ancien amant le professeur Snape, Draco ne serait pas tombé amoureux et n'aurait pas eu l'orgasme ultime, celui qui les avait amenés à se marier précipitamment pour lever le sort. Par extension, Harry était responsable. Bien sûr que Draco aurait perdu sa virginité tôt ou tard mais savoir que c'était lui le responsable… Pendant ces interminables années de séparation, Harry n'avait cessé de penser qu'il méritait la souffrance qu'il endurait. Selon lui, il avait gâché la vie du blond. Jamais plus Malfoy ne pourrait aimer. Il était peut-être même passé à côté de son âme sœur, et donc de son bonheur, sans même s'en rendre compte. Draco ne pouvant plus aimer, tous les garçons étaient passé indifféremment dans son lit. Pas une seconde Harry n'avait pensé que c'était lui l'âme sœur de Draco. C'en était blasphématoire de croire ça !

« Ne dis pas ça, d'autant que je t'ai suffisamment pourri l'existence depuis pour qu'on soit quittes depuis des années. Pour parler d'autre chose et m'éviter de me ridiculiser encore une fois en pleurant devant toi... Tu aimes cuisiner ? »

Harry sourit tendrement. Ce Draco était tellement… différent. Comme si leurs larmes les avaient nettoyés de leurs fautes. Oui, Harry aimait cuisiner mais il en avait rarement l'occasion. Selon ses missions, il ne pouvait que grignoter et lorsqu'il avait des permissions, il ne mangeait que des cochonneries bien grasses et rapides à préparer. Il n'avait guère le temps de cuisiner :

« Beeeen... Quand je suis suffisamment à la maison oui, sinon… pas trop le temps. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me faire des bons petits plats ?

- Oui, si tu veux bien que je farfouille dans ta cuisine.

- Bien sûr... C'est... c'est un peu comme chez toi ici…

- Tu me feras une petite liste de ce que tu n'aimes pas, ça évitera les grognements

- T'es une vraie fée du logis, siffla admirativement Harry.

- Nan, je fais pas le ménage, gloussa le blond.

- Moi non plus, rit de bon cœur le gryffy.

- On n'est pas dans la merde. On collera une serpillière à Célès et quatre patins à Peluche »

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bon cœur et terminèrent leur thé dans la bonne humeur. Harry lui laissa les clés de la maison et lui laissa la formule pour transplaner à la maison.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ce premier dîner ensemble se déroula à merveille mais le second soir, Harry ne rentra pas. Pour que Harry se réhabitue à lui, Draco ne rentra pas tard le lundi soir. Il fut étonné de trouver la maison vide. Il attendit jusqu'à 20h et chercha un message. Peut-être Harry lui avait-il laissé un mot ? Rien. 21h : toujours rien. Minuit, rien. A 3h45, Draco sommeillait sur le canapé. Enfin, à 6h21, un bruit de clé le réveilla en sursaut. Une silhouette passait discrètement.

« Tu vas où ,» éructa le blond encore assoupi mais réveillé par la colère.

La silhouette s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Me coucher, » hasarda le fêtard.

Draco se leva, groggy, et s'avança vers le brun.

« Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit !!! Et… Et quelle heure il est ?

- 6h30… par là…, susurra le coupable.

- Je me suis fais du souci ! Tu étais où ? Avec qui ?

- Avec… avec les potes des Cannons… Et on a bu…

- C'était difficile de m'envoyer un hibou ?

- Je me voyais bien dire « Bougez pas les gars, j'envoie un hibou à mon mari, Draco Malfoy. Oh, vous savez pas ? On est marié depuis sept ans mais on n'habite pas ensemble, on couche pas ensemble et on s'est mariés juste pour lever une malédiction. » Et ne crie pas ! J'ai mal à la tête. »

Draco ne dit rien. Il était en colère, blessé et surtout très en colère !!! Il ne s'était pas marié « juste pour lever la malédiction. » Harry non plus. A l'époque, ils s'aimaient.

« Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, répéta-t-il.

- Et moi ? J'ai dû t'attendre plus de sept ans ! Soit un peu plus de deux mille six cent nuits. Je ne savais pas avec qui tu étais, si tout allait bien, si tu ne tomberais pas sur un détraqué… ou même si tu reviendrais. Alors, se radoucit Harry, évite de me donner ce genre de leçons. C'est malvenu. Draco… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis et encore moins où on en est. Je n'ai pas de repères. Tu n'es ni… ni mon ami, ni mon amant et de mari… on a juste le… titre… légal. Je ne sais pas comment agir ou pas agir. Ce soir… enfin hier, j'aurais dû te dire que je sortais et ne rentrerais sûrement pas. Excuse-moi…,» plaida sincèrement Harry avant d'aller à la cuisine se préparer une aspirine bien méritée.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco grimpa dans sa chambre pour regagner son lit. Quelques heures de sommeil n'auraient pas été de trop avant d'aller au travail, mais il resta éveillé au milieu de ses draps. Il entendit Harry monter se coucher puis resta seul avec ses pensées sombres. Il finit par se lever, puisque de toute façon c'était bientôt l'heure. Il se prépara et prit son petit déjeuner, seul dans la grande cuisine. En remuant pensivement son thé, il se dit que Harry n'avait pas totalement tort. Ils ne se devaient pas grand-chose. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment mariés, si ? Et… même si c'était le cas, ça n'était pas en hurlant que les choses avanceraient. Il fallait faire des concessions, des premiers pas. Il profita de sa large avance sur son horaire habituel pour préparer le repas du soir, un petit dîner de réconciliation.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco fulminait. Il était 19h45 et il n'avait toujours pas pu quitter les bureaux ! Lui qui s'était réjoui toute la journée de son dîner avec Harry ! Il envoya discrètement un hibou à Harry pour le prévenir de son retard puis retourna à son travail.

Il arriva enfin à boucler ses dossiers urgents à 21h34, salua rapidement Johnsonn et rentra le plus rapidement possible. Il trouva Harry sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains, une assiette contenant son reste de pique-nique devant lui sur la table de salon.

« Bonsoir, lança Draco avec un regard étonné vers le reste de repas. Tu n'as pas eu mon hibou ?

- Euh… Si…, balbutia Harry en posant son livre. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt.

- Et tu n'avais pas du tout envie de manger avec moi ou tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ?

- N… Non ! C'est pas ça, Draco !

- Tu ne fais aucun effort », dit Draco tristement.

Le cœur lourd, il quitta le salon et posa ses affaires. Harry le rejoignit et le suivit tandis qu'il montait à l'étage. C'était vrai qu'il avait profité du hibou de Draco pour ne pas manger avec lui, malgré le petit mot que son mari lui avait laissé dans la cuisine à propos du repas préparé dans le frigo. Il se garda bien sûr de le dire à Draco, car en lisant la déception dans le regard bleu, il s'était rendu compte de sa propre bêtise. Le blond faisait des efforts, lui n'en faisait aucun.

« Attends, Draco, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en le suivant, bien décidé à se rattraper. J'ai pas peur que tu m'empoisonnes. Mais ça aurait été grossier de le manger sans toi !

- Hé bien, désolé de rentrer trop tard pour ton estomac !, cracha Draco aussi déçu qu'en colère. La prochaine fois, je mangerai au boulot. Parce que tu vois, moi aussi j'ai faim depuis deux heures, mais je me suis dit que tu m'attendrais… C'est pas grave.

- Je… Je vais mettre la table et… j'ai encore un petit creux. Alors, si tu m'acceptes à ta table…

- Non, c'est bon, ne t'embête pas. Je n'ai plus faim et je suis crevé. Je vais prendre une douche et aller dormir, ça sera aussi bien. Bonne nuit. »

Ce « bonne nuit » claqua comme une gifle pour Harry en même temps que se refermait la porte de la salle de bain devant son nez. Il soupira. Leur nouvelle vie commune s'annonçait chaotique et épuisante. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, Draco essaya de se relaxer totalement. Il sentait l'eau ruisseler sur son visage comme autant de larmes amères qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ses yeux. Pourtant, son cœur se serrait, lentement mais sûrement. Quelle était cette douleur qu'il avait oubliée depuis si longtemps ? Quand il eut enfin fini, il regagna sa chambre en peignoir, espérant ne pas croiser Harry. Il voulait faire des efforts… mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Il était trop las et finirait par être méchant. Une fois dans sa chambre, il troqua son peignoir contre sa robe de chambre et son pantalon de pyjama, puis alla chercher son livre sur la table de nuit. Il s'assit à côté de Peluche qui dormait profondément, enroulée au creux de son oreiller, comme tous les soirs. Elle ronronna doucement sous ses caresses, réchauffant quelque peu le cœur de son maître. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand on toqua à la porte.

Draco alla ouvrir et trouva Harry, l'air penaud et un plateau-repas dans les mains. D'ailleurs, il rougit un peu à la vue du beau blond : torse nu sous sa robe de chambre en coton et soie, les cheveux encore humides et délicieusement décoiffés, l'air un peu renfrogné… Draco n'avait jamais paru si beau à Harry. Il tendit le plateau et lui proposa de manger un peu, tout de même. Avant même qu'il ne puisse repousser gentiment l'offre, l'estomac affamé de Draco le trahit et grogna, réclamant le contenu de l'assiette. Le fumet du saumon à la sauce aigre-douce et des pommes vapeur accompagnées de croquettes de céleri embaumait la pièce et excitait son pauvre ventre. Il ne put donc qu'ouvrir sa porte en grand pour laisser son mari entrer. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, le plateau entre eux.

« Ça te tente, un pique-nique improvisé, histoire de me tenir compagnie et de me raconter ta journée ?, proposa Draco maintenant détendu.

- J'en ai mis beaucoup exprès pour pouvoir t'en piquer, admit Harry dans un sourire naissant.

- Alors… bon appétit. »

Comme si l'orage précédant la douche de Draco n'avait pas eu lieu, ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de quidditch en général et de la nouvelle Attrapeuse des Cannons en particulier. Ils parlèrent encore longtemps après la fin du repas impromptu et rirent beaucoup, dérangeant du même coup la pauvre Peluche qui se réfugia dans la chambre de Harry, à l'étage au-dessus. Au moins, ce lit-là était-il calme… Harry quitta Draco vers minuit, le laissant se reposer pour le lendemain. Il déposa une bise légère sur la joue de son mari et quitta la chambre, le plateau à la main.

« Au fait, demanda-t-il en se retournant. Où tu trouves ce si bon pain aux noix ?

- Dans la petite boulangerie à côté du Ministère, Monsieur-je-pense-avec-mon-estomac, répondit Draco dans un sourire. Tu devrais y aller, ils font de très bonnes pâtisseries aussi.

- C'est un calvaire pour moi de retourner au Ministère… J'aurai au moins une motivation. »

Sur un dernier « bonne nuit » beaucoup plus amical et tendre que le premier, Harry laissa Draco dormir et descendit le plateau vide à la cuisine, le cœur léger. Finalement, de petits efforts apportaient parfois de grands résultats…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

L'avantage des heures supplémentaires était d'avoir des heures de récupération derrière. Parfois. Heureusement pour Draco, il put partir tôt du Ministère ce mercredi, bien content de pouvoir passer une après-midi à papoter avec Harry. Malheureusement pour lui… Harry était sorti. Même en arrêt maladie, ce garçon ne s'arrêtait jamais ! Tant pis, il mettrait ce temps libre à profit pour vider ses malles. Il était décidé à ce que ça se passe bien et ranger leur contenu comme s'il allait rester là jusqu'à la fin de ses jours faisait partie du processus. Il se prépara donc une théière et acheva de répartir ses affaires dans ses placards, les déréduisant les unes après les autres.

Au milieu de ses nombreux vêtements, il trouva un petit coffre en bois sculpté de couleur foncée auquel il rendit sa taille normale. Il le regarda longuement, agenouillé devant sans oser le toucher et encore moins l'ouvrir. Il savait ce qu'il contenait. C'était dans ce coffret qu'il avait rangé toute son histoire d'amour avec Harry Potter. La lingerie, le miroir, la brosse, le peigne, les flacons de parfum, le papillon en origami de leur mariage, la bague de la famille Black, jumelle de celle que Harry portait toujours en guise d'alliance… Draco se décida à ouvrir le coffret et contempla son trésor. Tout son cœur était là. Des vieux souvenirs à l'abri de la poussière, mais coupés du reste du monde. Il prit la bague et caressa le serpent sculpté. Il se souvint de la dernière fois où cette bague avait été à son doigt. C'était sept ans avant, au pays du soleil levant, le lendemain de l'équinoxe de printemps… Il s'était levé, barbouillé et mal à l'aise, le cœur au bord des lèvres malgré la journée de rêve de la veille, le jour de son mariage. Nauséeux, il était allé à la salle de bain et avait vomi. Son corps tremblait et il mourait de froid. Il s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Et c'est à ce moment là que c'était arrivé. Un bruit métallique avait déchiré le silence. Son regard en avait cherché la source et était tombé sur… son anneau. Son anneau nuptial, héritage de sa famille du côté des Black, symbolisant son amour éternel pour son âme sœur, Harry, le jeune homme qui dormait dans la pièce à côté. Il l'avait ramassé, hagard, et avait rejoint la chambre. Pourquoi était-il tombé ? Draco avait remis l'anneau et l'avait vu retomber. Il avait glissé au bas du lit et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ce froid qui l'envahissait, c'était l'écho de son cœur vide, il le savait maintenant. Ses sanglots étouffés avaient rempli la pièce. Il avait pleuré jusqu'au matin et quand le soleil avait commencé à s'immiscer dans leur chambre nuptiale, il avait rejoint Harry dans leur lit, cherchant de la chaleur contre son corps. Mais le sourire de son mari ne lui avait apporté que de la douleur. Et il avait éclaté en sanglots. Pourquoi ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi ? Ce matin-là, Harry lui avait promis de l'aimer pour deux. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Pendant sept longues années, Draco et Harry s'étaient détruits lentement, inutilement, incapables de s'aimer mais incapables de se séparer vraiment. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui… Lentement, Draco glissa l'anneau à son doigt, espérant voir le serpent se refermer sur sa chair. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Harry. A leur soirée de la veille. L'anneau glissa de son doigt. Avec une moue de contrariété, il le remit dans le coffret. Il trouva une lettre et sortit les deux feuilles qu'elle contenait. Il déplia la première. C'était le mot que lui avait envoyé Harry quelques mois après leur séparation, lui annonçant que c'était Snape le responsable de leurs malheurs. La deuxième feuille regroupait toutes les notes de Harry sur la fameuse malédiction. Il la déplia et la lut :

_**- Malédiction de l'amour damné -**_

_**Composition :**_

_- 1 racine de Cranson Officinal, Livèche, Achillée Sternutatoire hachée (Plantes d'une grande utilité pour enflammer le cerveau, et entrant dans la composition des philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille par lesquels le sorcier désire inciter à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires.)_

_- 1 épine de poisson-diable_

_- 3 pincées de poudre de cheveu d'incube_

_- 2 dl d'essence de mandragore_

_- 1 l ½ d'eau de montagne_

_- 13 gouttes de sang de celui qui maudit_

_+ 1 cheveu du destinataire de la potion en ingrédient final_

_--__»__ l'élixir des Amants maudits _

_--__»__ s'administre au coucher du soleil le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne par voie orale_

_**Incantation :**_

_« Si je ne peux pas te posséder, personne d'autre ne t'aura. Le plaisir se retournera contre toi et la démence achèvera ta dulcinée. »_

_**Symptômes :**_

_- pigmentation post-orgasmique de l'iris en pourpre_

_- violence et démence post-orgasmiques _

_**Premier cas recensé :** François Bosset et Clémentine Yvant. Clotilde de Laz , sorcière de Beaux-bâtons, a avoué l'avoir composé et s'en être servi contre un garçon qui l'avait éconduite. Le jeune homme a tué sa compagne dans une crise de démence et s'est donné la mort par la suite. Clotilde de Laz n'a pas supporté la mort du jeune homme et dans une lettre, elle a tout avoué : pourquoi elle avait fait ça, la composition de la potion, l'incantation, les symptômes et le plus grave : elle a abandonné la recette de la potion dans un livre pour que d'autres malheureux puissent s'en servir et on n'a jamais retrouvé l'original mais d'autres cas ont été recensés en France puis à l'étranger._

_**Soins : **_

_Après sa lettre, la jeune Clotilde de Laz s'est donné la mort ne laissant aucun antidote. Les chimistes du Comité des Sortilèges Expérimentaux ont longtemps travaillé sur un antidote. Un seul est connu à ce jour : l'Union solaire. Le ou la maudit(e) doit s'unir solennellement à l'aube à l'équinoxe de printemps mais encourt des effets secondaires : incapacité à aimer, dépigmentation de l'iris ou encore soumission chronique. Ces effets se déclarent assez rapidement. _

_**Autres : **_

_Le jeteur de malédiction porte sur lui la marque du sort : une légère boursouflure en forme de croissant de lune._

Draco reposa la lettre et soupira. A l'époque, ils n'avaient compris ni l'un ni l'autre pourquoi Snape, son propre parrain, l'avait ainsi maudit. En interrogeant sa mère, Draco avait eu cette réponse. Il avait appris un des nombreux secrets de la famille Malfoy.

Quand ses parents étaient à Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient tous les deux dans la même promotion et Narcissa avait un an de moins qu'eux. Brillante Headgirl, elle éblouissait Lucius par sa beauté, sa prestance et son intelligence. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'aimer et à la désirer… Ils s'étaient fiancés aux dix-sept ans de la jeune femme, ignorant le désarroi dans lequel ils avaient plongé le jeune Snape. Taciturne et introverti, le jeune homme avait peu d'amis, pour ainsi dire aucun. Les deux seules personnes à le considérer comme un de leur camarade était Lilly Evans et Narcissa Black. Mais l'une était une Gryffindor… et l'autre l'avait délaissé pour ce bellâtre de Malfoy ! Sans doute Snape avait-il trouvé la lettre de Clotilde de Laz au cours de ses longues heures solitaires à la bibliothèque. Toujours est-il qu'il choisit un bien mauvais moment pour accomplir sa vengeance. Narcissa ne ressentit quasiment aucun effet, à peine eut-elle les pupilles rougissantes un matin. Snape en fut malade mais ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'avait pas marché. La réponse vint au monde neuf mois plus tard. Sans se douter de l'implication de Snape dans le destin de son fils, Narcissa lui proposa de devenir le parrain de son enfant. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'était que la malédiction était passée à l'enfant, épargnant la mère. Finalement, Snape avait eu sa vengeance…

Draco reposa les papiers dans le coffret et le referma. Remuer le passé n'était pas toujours bon. Mais dans ce cas, cela renforça la détermination du jeune homme. Jamais il ne laisserait Snape gagner !

Il finit de ranger ses affaires, mettant le coffret en évidence sur une des consoles chinoises. Et quand Harry rentra enfin, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, un bon dîner et un baiser tendre sur la joue. Ce soir-là, il « se trompa » en rentrant un peu trop tôt dans la salle de bain alors qu'Harry était encore sous la douche. Harry avait tant bien que mal tenté de couvrir ses charmes avec la mousse de son shampoing, faisant rire de plus belle le joli blond. Puis Draco s'était lavé les dents en jetant des regards appuyés par-dessus le muret de la douche.

Le reste de la semaine, Draco fit tout pour arranger les choses. Il rentrait tôt du travail, il invita Harry au cinéma, au restaurant, il lui fit à dîner, il était gentil et agréable. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il ne se forçait pas le moins du monde. Il aimait de plus en plus passer son temps avec son mari et découvrit la joie de rentrer du travail et le malheur de partir le matin loin de la maison. Lui qui s'était noyé dans sa carrière si longtemps découvrait la joie de vivre.

Leur premier week-end ensemble arriva enfin. Comme tous les matins, Draco se leva tôt et décida de profiter du magnifique soleil matinal. Il enfila un petit short et un t-shirt et se rendit dans la serre surchauffée à l'attention de Célès, s'installant sur une des chaises longues qui s'y trouvaient pour se faire bronzer. Harry le trouva vers dix heures quand il débarqua, l'air pas réveillé, en robe de chambre, avec une tasse de thé fumant. Il admira les longues jambes dénudées du beau blond et oublia pourquoi il était venu dans la serre. Il oublia même qu'il était dans la serre. Il oublia le reste du monde.

« Salut, beau gosse, roucoula Draco en relevant ses lunettes de soleil. Tu m'as apporté du thé ? C'est gentil. »

Sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, Harry lui tendit sa tasse et s'assit sur l'autre chaise, toujours aussi subjugué. Draco but une gorgée puis rendit la tasse à son propriétaire avec un sourire éblouissant. Il s'étira loooonguement et sensuellement.

« Aaaaaah ! J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi, ronronna-t-il. Et toi, Harry ?

- Je crois que je rêve encore… »

Harry but à son tour et réalisa que les lèvres de Draco avaient touché ce breuvage quelques instants plus tôt. Et cette seule pensée le réchauffa. Il s'installa confortablement à côté de Draco et ils parlèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner des nombreuses plantes exotiques qui ornaient cette pièce chaude, morceau d'Inde au cœur de l'Angleterre.

Le reste du week-end se passa à merveille. Ils louèrent des films et les regardèrent tout le dimanche après midi. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement sur le canapé et Draco finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son mari, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Harry, troublé, ne se préoccupa plus beaucoup du film, préférant profiter du corps chaud et alangui de son ancien amour contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

Et quand Draco se réveilla à la fin du film, il sourit simplement et resta lové contre Harry.

Peut-être était-ce plus simple qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé d'être heureux ensemble…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Cela faisait onze jours que Draco avait réintégré le domicile conjugal et les choses allaient de mieux en mieux entre les époux. Rêveur, il jouait avec son taille-crayon, inondant son bureau de copeaux de bois. Son sourire niais était heureusement coupé de la vue de tous par la porte de son bureau, lui évitant de perdre à tout jamais sa réputation de dur-à-cuir-au-cœur-de-glace. Un peu avant quatre heures, Agathe, la secrétaire attitrée de leur service ouvrit la porte, chargée de dossiers et d'un paquet.

« Hé, Malfounet, je suis pas ta chouette, ok ?

- Hu ? Quoi ?, s'étonna Draco en relevant subitement la tête, arraché de force à son rêve merveilleux.

- Héhé, ironisa la jeune femme – la seule de ce service à oser l'enquiquiner. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, bébé. Tu… rêves au lieu de bosser ? Tu m'as demandé de t'apporter la liste complète du personnel du département des Aurors, leurs dossiers personnels ET de te rédiger je-ne-sais-quoi… et toi, tu joues avec… avec quoi, d'ailleurs ? »

Elle se pencha sur le bureau du jeune enquêteur pour observer le tas de copeaux et sourit férocement.

« Je rêve, Malfoy ! Tu as fait un CŒUR avec ces copeaux ou un détraqueur m'a brouillée les sens ??????

- Plutôt passer ma retraite à Azkaban que dessiner des petits cœurs, grogna férocement Draco en balayant du dos de la main les copeaux. Et si tu parles de ça, je t'y envoie pour traîtrise, d'ailleurs…

- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, ronronna la jeune femme en déposant la grosse pile de dossiers sur le bureau. Et au fait… Mister Lockhart, tu as un petit cadeau d'un admirateur. »

Elle gratifia son commentaire d'un clin d'œil coquin et s'en alla comme elle était venue. Draco soupira. Il observa le paquet au-dessus des dossiers et l'ouvrit. Un mille-feuilles, accompagné d'une petite carte : _Bon goûter. H_. Draco sourit. Il regarda la pile de dossiers et se dit qu'elle attendrait bien le lendemain.

Une heure plus tard, il ouvrait la porte de Grimmauld Place, un bouquet de roses rouges et de gypsophiles à la main et tombait en pleine guerre. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il entendit Harry hurler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !!! Pshiiiiit !!!!! Tire-toi !!! »

Il entendit galoper et vit avec stupeur Peluche monter l'escalier en un éclair, Harry à ses trousses, pestant de plus belle que c'était vraiment pas son jour. Draco posa le bouquet dans l'entrée et grimpa derrière eux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer pareille déclaration de guerre… Il suivit les grognements de Harry jusque dans sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, amusé. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir le grand Harry Potter agenouillé par terre, le nez sous un lit à tenter d'attraper un chat.

« Sors de sous ce lit ou je dis à Célès de venir te chercher, menaça Harry.

- Je peux t'aider ? »

Surpris, Harry se redressa et, toujours à quatre pattes, salua son mari.

« Tu fais ta gym ?, lui demanda Draco amusé. Ou la poussière, peut-être ?

- Non, je fais la chasse au chat !

- Aaaaaaah… »

Draco s'agenouilla aux côtés de Harry et chercha Peluche du regard. Elle faisait sa petite boule de poils terrorisée tapie sous le milieu du lit pour être sûre de ne pas être attrapée.

« Elle a vomi sur _mon_ lit et a mangé _mon_ gâteau !, expliqua Harry.

- Elle a vomi sur… ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle a fait tout ça !! »

_Elle… doit être malade, elle a jamais fait ça…, _se dit Draco pour lui-même, pensif, avant de retourner son attention sur sa chatte :

« Peluche, viens ici, l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Avec le gâteau qu'elle a mangé, elle peut être malade, maintenant, grommela Harry qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche à sa nourriture. Comment un chat peut avaler la moitié d'un mille-feuilles ???

- Pitipitipiti…, continua à appeler Draco avant de se redresser. Tu peux sortir juste le temps qu'elle vienne, s'il te plait ? Tu lui fais peur.

- Sortir ????

- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour… »

Furieux, Harry se releva et quitta la pièce.

« Harry !!, s'écria Draco en se levant à sa suite. Harry ! Attends ! C'est qu'un chat et c'est encore un bébé. Et c'est un environnement inconnu. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle ne l'a pas fait méchamment. »

Toujours un peu boudeur mais calmé, Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

« Je voulais te remercier… et je te trouve tout boudeur, dit doucement Draco.

- Je boude pas…

- Siiii, tu boudes !, le taquina gentiment Draco. Mais je ne le dirai à personne, promis.

- Mais tu comprends, se plaignit Harry, je compense sur la nourriture, alors si on m'enlève ça, c'est la fin du monde !

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes et je lui fais comprendre qu'elle ne doit jamais recommencer, d'accord ? Et après… je te fais des madeleines pour compenser le mille-feuilles. Tu aimes les madeleines ???

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Avec un peu de fleur d'oranger…

- Voila…, commenta Draco avec un sourire lumineux, ravi d'avoir calmé son lionceau.

- Mais…, continua Harry dans un gémissement plaintif. Dans les madeleines, il y a pas de crème, ni de glaçage craquant et fondant sur la langue et… »

Draco s'avança d'un pas et lui attrapa doucement le menton, comblant en un instant l'espace qui les séparait pour offrir à Harry un baiser long, doux et merveilleux. Harry ferma les yeux, se perdant dans cette sensation si agréable, si… nostalgique. Les lèvres et la langue de Draco lui avaient tant manqué… Presque autant que le goût suave de sa salive. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité au Paradis pour Harry, Draco relâcha doucement ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si ça remplace le glaçage, mais j'espère que ça ira…, commenta-t-il tendrement.

- Mmmm mmm, approuva Harry, encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

- Allez, redescends. Je m'occupe du monstre dévoreur de gâteaux innocents et je te rejoins. »

Sur un petit nuage, Harry descendit et attendit le retour de Draco qui arriva comme promis quelques minutes après, Peluche dans les bras. Il la gronda sévèrement devant les restes du pauvre gâteau à moitié dévoré avant de la relâcher. Elle s'enfuit dans l'escalier, partant sans doute se réfugier sous le lit de Draco.

« Pas besoin de trop la gronder non plus…

- Il faut qu'elle comprenne que chaparder n'est pas bien, sinon elle recommencera, expliqua Draco en bon père. Tu veux qu'elle te vole tout le temps tes gâteaux ?, taquina-t-il Harry.

- Je les surveillerai. Et si j'ai un bisou après… ça me va, » rajouta Harry dans un demi-sourire.

Draco se rapprocha de son époux et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres douces.

« Pas besoin de chat pour ça…, ronronna-t-il.

- Ah ouais ?, répliqua Harry ravi.

- Oui… Quand on est un gentil garçon qui offre des goûters à leur petit copain… ou mari… ou colocataire, on s'en fout… ça mérite un bisou. Et des fleurs, » ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, comme si la boîte de Pandore qu'ils avaient ouverte les avaient rendues aimantées et irrésistiblement attirées les unes vers les autres.

Draco s'écarta de Harry pour attraper le bouquet abandonné et lui tendre. Harry le remercia chaudement, heureux de l'attention et du fait que Draco soit rentré plus tôt pour lui faire plaisir. Il mit le bouquet dans un vase et revint vers son mari, un peu timide.

« Pour te remercier… moi aussi j'ai le droit d'embrasser mon… mon petit copain de mari colocataire ?

- Bien entendu… Quand tu veux. »

Harry attira le beau blond contre lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Puis il l'embrassa doucement, comme si ça avait été leur premier baiser. Draco l'enlaça.

« Merci…, murmura Harry en s'écartant légèrement.

- J'essaierai de rentrer plus tôt plus souvent…, dit Draco avec un sourire avant de continuer, face à l'air étonné de son mari. Oui, déjà ça t'évitera d'embrocher mon chat…, plaisanta-t-il avant de laisser place à un regard plus doux, mais aussi plus hésitant. Et puis, c'est mieux de passer du temps ensemble. Sinon, tu vas passer ta vie à compenser sur des gâteaux et tu mérites mieux.

- Tu sais, je travaille parfois, commenta Harry amusé.

- Ah ? Moi qui croyais que tu passais ta journée à chouiner derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que j'arrive… Je suis déçu…

- Je ne chouine pas toute la journée ! … Juste à partir de 17 heures, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire espiègle. Et d'abord qui t'a dit ça ?? C'est Peluche ? Je suis sûr que tu parles le Miaou ! »

Draco éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de Harry. Ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre pour faire les madeleines, Draco craignant que son mari affamé ne le mange tout cru s'il n'avait pas de gâteaux sous la dent. Pendant que Draco répartissait le reste de pâte dans les moules, Harry osa lui demander ce qui le travaillait depuis quelques jours.

« Draco… Je sais que tu es tenu au secret professionnel. Mais… tu as des nouvelles de… enfin, tu sais ? »

Draco leva les yeux de sa préparation à madeleine. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ses soupçons risquaient de troubler le jeune Auror et sans preuves… il préférait ne rien dire. Mais il savait que Harry tenait à ses deux collègues et particulièrement à Corwin, toujours en soins intensifs à St Mungo.

« Je veux pas savoir qui est impliqué, continua Harry. Juste… si ça avance.

- On… tient une bonne piste, dit Draco pour éluder la question. Dès qu'on en saura plus, je te tiendrai au courant, promis.

- Je sais que tu ne peux rien dire, le rassura Harry, donc j'attendrai le rapport officiel. Et que disent tes madeleines ?, ajouta-t-il joyeusement en regardant le four d'un œil gourmand.

- Que la première fournée est presque cuite et que comme je te connais, tu vas te brûler en les mangeant sans attendre, plaisanta Draco. Tu peux les sortir, je vais les démouler. »

Harry se jeta sur le four et sortit les petits trésors dorés dont le fumet délicieux embauma toute la pièce.

« Avec de la glace, ça passerait bien et ça serait moins chaud !, » s'écria joyeusement Harry.

Ils goûtèrent ensemble, Draco se jurant d'accélérer l'enquête pour soulager au plus vite son époux. De toute façon, il ne lui manquait que quelques preuves pour épingler son coupable, il le sentait.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ses preuves, il les eut le lendemain en épluchant les dossiers des employés attachés au département des Aurors. Les arrestations eurent lieu sur-le-champ. Et pour 'fêter' ça, Draco rentra dès les aveux sur papier pour inviter Harry au restaurant. Il lui apprit comment les Mangemorts faisaient pression depuis des mois sur Ellena Stones, la secrétaire directe de Kris Bellamy, directeur du département des Aurors, en détenant son mari et sa fille en otage. Sa propre famille avait bien entendu été remplacée par des Mangemorts polynectarisés. Et c'était eux qu'on avait arrêtés. Ellena était entendue pour remonter à la source de la filière mais elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Quant à sa famille, on l'avait retrouvée saine et sauve gardée par deux Mangemorts à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez elle. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Le premier point positif était que Harry était soulagé d'un poids, d'autant plus que son ami Corwin était enfin hors de danger. Le deuxième était que Draco aurait plus de temps à consacrer à sa vie privée maintenant que cette lourde affaire était résolue. L'atmosphère de Grimmauld Place était de plus en plus détendue.

Le mercredi soir de la deuxième semaine après le retour de Draco, Harry s'était couché tôt, épuisé par une partie de quidditch endiablée avec ses amis des Cannons. Draco était resté au salon à lire tranquillement puis était monté se coucher vers les 23 heures. Une fois en pyjama, il fouilla dans toute sa chambre puis tout son étage à la recherche de sa chatte. Peluche lui faisait encore faux bond ! Où donc était passée cette félonne féline ? Il monta à l'étage de Harry et la chercha dans toutes les pièces, l'appelant doucement. Mais nul son de clochette ne se fit entendre. Il ne restait plus que la chambre de Harry. Draco resta quelques instants devant la porte, se demandant s'il entrerait ou non. Malgré l'amélioration de leurs relations, il n'avait toujours pas pénétré dans ce sanctuaire. Il se décida enfin à frapper trois coups, doucement. Puis, en l'absence de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte. La lumière douce de la pleine lune éclairait la pièce, révélant toute sa beauté et sa chaleur à son visiteur nocturne. Si sa propre chambre semblait sortie des Contes Zen de Lao Tseu, celle-ci appartenait aux Mille et Une Nuits. Les hautes fenêtres étaient ornées de lourds rideaux pourpres assortis aux couvertures, un épais tapis de laine aux couleurs chaudes agrémentait le parquet et deux appliques murales aux arabesques d'or surplombaient la tête de lit sculptée en bois sombre. Face à lui, Draco devina un grand coffre et à sa droite une grande armoire. Une arche au-dessus du lit finissait de donner une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce.

La respiration lente et régulière de Harry sortait de sous les épaisses couvertures, faisant cogiter Draco. Il n'allait quand même pas le réveiller juste pour retrouver ce foutu chat… Mais d'un autre côté, si Peluche était enfermée dans la chambre, elle risquait de faire pipi ou de miauler. Il rentra donc sur la pointe des pieds et se mit à quatre pattes pour appeler sa chatte. Un léger bruit de clochette se fit entendre, lui faisant lever la tête. Il se redressa et jura intérieurement. Cette coquine s'était endormie tout contre Harry, au creux de son cou ! Draco se releva et fit le tour du lit, appelant tout doucement la traîtresse. Sa seule réponse fut un long miaulement et le commencement de sa toilette.

« Chuuuuut, murmura Draco. Viens là, ma belle… »

Mais rien n'y fit : elle continua sa toilette, ronronnant de plus belle contre l'oreille de Harry au risque de le réveiller. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Draco grimpa sur le lit pour l'attraper. Croyant à des futures caresses, la coquine féline se tortilla en ronronnant contre la figure du dormeur. Celui-ci grogna et se retourna. Draco se rapprocha pour saisir l'importune mais ce faisant, alerta le sixième sens de Harry.

« Mmmmmh hein ?, marmonna-t-il. Qui est là ?

- N'aie pas peur, chuchota Draco. C'est moi, Draco.

- Mmmm… Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- Désolé, je cherchais Peluche et elle dormait avec toi, s'excusa-t-il. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, je la prends et je m'en vais. »

Il attrapa la ronronnante boule de poils et s'apprêta à partir quand Harry le retint.

« Laisse-la, grommela-t-il toujours endormi.

- … Mais… c'est que… elle va te réveiller dans la nuit.

- Malfoy, ça pionce les chats, la nuit. Ou du moins, le tien…

- Pourquoi ? Elle a déjà dormi avec toi ?, s'étonna Draco à voix haute, oubliant que Harry dormait une minute plus tôt. C'est pour ça que je ne la trouvais pas non plus l'autre jour. »

Harry soupira puis proposa à Draco de rester dormir là, s'il voulait tant que ça son chat.

« Mais je te préviens, marmonna-t-il le nez dans l'oreiller, chuis à poil et j'me lèverai pas pour m'habiller.

- Tu… Tu veux bien que je reste cette nuit ?

- Mouais, mais tu fais vite, j'ai sommeil ! »

Pas besoin de se faire prier plus longtemps. Draco souleva les couvertures et se glissa entre les draps. Il se mit sur le côté et contempla la silhouette de Harry endormi, Peluche se recouchant entre eux deux.

« Bonne nuit, Harry…, murmura-t-il, rêveur.

- Bonne nuit, Bridget, répliqua Harry.

- Mmmuh ? Qui ?

- C'est un film… Bridget Jones. Elle regarde son mec dormir pendant des heures.

- Une fille bien, cette Bridget, dit Draco en souriant.

- Mouais. Elle fume, boit, a vingt kilos en trop… mais elle est gentille, ajouta Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu vois, elle et moi on se ressemble. On est tous les deux gentils et on a tous les deux des mecs tellement adorables qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les emmerder jusque dans leur sommeil. Au fait… tu ne voulais pas dormir ?

- Si…, » soupira Harry.

Il s'étira et déposa un baiser de bonne nuit sur les lèvres du joli blond. A peine eut-il reposé la tête sur son oreiller qu'il s'endormit, laissant Draco perdu dans sa contemplation.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Comme tous les matins, le Vif d'Or-réveil matin de Draco s'éveilla et s'agita en tout sens, bipant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était l'heure de se lever pour aller au travail.

Le problème… c'est que tous les occupants de la maison étaient un étage au dessus. Draco ronflait doucement dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son mari et ancien amant, perdu dans des rêves doux et parfumés.

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux, ébloui par le soleil printanier. Il s'étira et regarda Draco avec un sourire. Le jeune homme ouvrait doucement les yeux. Que ce garçon était beau dans l'imperfection du petit matin, les cheveux dépeignés, les yeux collés et les plis du drap imprimés sur sa joue gauche.

« Tiens, t'es encore là, musarda Harry amusé. Salut…

- Salut, toi, soupira Draco. Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Tu sais que t'es joli ébouriffé ?

- Toi aussi, Harry… Oh, mais toi c'est tout le temps, plaisanta Draco avant de s'étirer félinement. Mmmmmmmmmmh, j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

- Oui, comme ton bébé chat.

- D'ailleurs, elle est où celle-là ? »

Il se redressa sur les coudes et vit Peluche assise devant la porte, espérant sans doute qu'un de ces deux fainéants se lève pour lui donner à manger. Draco se proposa pour faire les petits déjeuners de tout le monde. Harry se pencha pour attraper son pantalon de pyjama et tomba sur son réveil. Il le fixa, incrédule.

« Draco… Il est dix heures passées. »

Harry se redressa. Draco le fixait d'un air incrédule, presque perdu. En… retard ? Il était en retard ? Il se jeta sur Harry pour lui arracher le réveil des mains.

« Oh putain de bordel de troll !!, jura-t-il. Je… J'te f'rai ton p'tit déj une autre fois ! »

Il bondit hors du lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, mais revint au bout de trois pas. Il se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa tendrement, avec un sourire.

« Au fait, bonjour. Excuse-moi, mais je file.

- Du calme, l'arrêta Harry en le retenant par le bras. Tu es déjà à la bourre, plus besoin de courir. »

Il se leva sans se soucier de sa nudité et conseilla à son époux de prendre sa douche pendant que lui-même lui préparerait son petit déjeuner. Le beau blond resta captivé par la vue de ce corps qu'il avait autrefois si bien connu. Durant leur septième année d'école, il avait appris à connaître son parfum, chaque morceau de peau, chaque recoin de corps, chaque endroit sensible… Aujourd'hui, ce corps lui était presque inconnu. Il avait des cicatrices dont il ignorait l'histoire et qu'il aurait aimé connaître. D'une tape sur les fesses, Harry le ramena à la réalité.

« File sous la douche, j'ai dit !, » ordonna-t-il gentiment.

En à peine dix minutes, ce qui était un vrai challenge pour un Malfoy, Draco parvint à se laver et s'habiller pour descendre. Harry l'attendait dans la cuisine avec un verre de jus de citrouille, une tasse de thé tiédie pour qu'il puisse la boire de suite et deux toasts. Draco expédia son déjeuner en un instant tandis que Harry remettait en place une mèche de cheveux blonds.

« Voila, comme ça tu es parfait…, plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

- Comment j'ai pu faire ça… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Harry répondit par un simple sourire et Draco comprit. Bien sûr qu'il était en retard. Il avait été tellement bien cette nuit, dans les bras de Harry. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis des années. Et même maintenant, dans cette pièce, alors même qu'il était en effervescence, tout lui semblait bien, à sa place. Il ne pensait pas à son retard, ni aux railleries de ses collègues qui ne manqueraient sûrement pas – comment ? Le roi des psychorigides Draco Malfoy, celui qui a avalé un balai de compétition et un retourne-temps, _peut être en retard_ ?????!!!!!!! – mais il regardait le petit grain de beauté juste sous l'oreille droite de Harry en se disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Ce qui était le plus terrible dans le fait d'être en retard, c'était qu'il devrait se rendre au Ministère par cheminette et il détestait ça. C'était si salissant ! Il avala son dernier toast et remercia Harry pour son aide.

« A ce soir, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- A ce soir, » répondit Harry.

Quand Harry le regarda disparaître dans la cheminée, il se dit qu'ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à un vrai couple.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

« Euh… T'aurais pas vu Peluche ? »

Voila l'excuse que Draco avait trouvé pour venir frapper à la porte de la chambre de son époux. Ils étaient allés se coucher après un repas agréable agrémenté des histoires concernant le retard de M. Malfoy à son travail, mais chacun de son côté. Il n'avait pas osé aller directement dans la chambre de Harry. Alors il en était réduit à trouver une excuse idiote. A son entrée, Harry referma son livre et le regarda avec un sourire.

« Je peux regarder sous ton lit ?, demanda Draco en s'approchant du lit. Elle est peut-être là…

- Tu veux l'attendre ici ?, » proposa Harry amusé en posant son livre sur la table de chevet.

Le jeune homme accepta volontiers et s'assit à côté de Harry, au-dessus des couvertures.

« Justement, j'avais une question qui me travaillait… Tu parles fourchelangue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui.

- Donc, tu comprends ce que te dit Célès.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry en se demandant où voulait en venir son ami.

- Mais… ça raconte quoi, un serpent ? Des histoires de serpents ? Sssssalut, commença Draco en imitant le plus ridiculement du monde la langue de ses ancêtres en frétillant de la langue, faisant éclater de rire Harry. Aujourd'hui, ssss'était cool, ssss'était ssssombre et chaud. J'ai sssserpenté dans les ssssségouts. Et sssss'est pas drôle, faut pas sssse moquer des ssssserpents qui sssssssserpentent dans les sssssous-ssssssols sssssssssinon, ils sssssssssse fâchent et sssssiflent sssssans sssssssessssssssssse ! »

Harry pleurait de rire, bientôt rejoint par Draco.

« Tu vois, tu parles fourchelangue toi aussi, gloussa Harry quand il se fut un peu remis.

- Sssss'est çççççça, fous-toi de moi !, plaisanta-t-il, faussement vexé. Mais sans rire, il te parle de la poussière sous les meubles ou de philosophie de serpents ?

- Il ne parle pas tant que ça, expliqua Harry.

- Ooooh… Pourtant il a une grande langue.

- Il doit parler à ses copains serpents du quartier, » plaisanta Harry.

Draco marqua une pause, n'osant poser la vraie question qui le travaillait.

« Dis, Harry, demanda-t-il enfin. Je peux dormir ici ?

- Tout ça pour ça ?, le taquina Harry.

- Oui… et non. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce que pouvait raconter un serpent. Mais pour le chat… Ouais, c'était du flan, elle dort près de la cheminée en bas.

- Je suis toujours sans pyjama, le prévint Harry.

- Pas moi, l'honneur est sauf. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Harry souleva les couvertures, invitant son ancien amant à rentrer dans son lit, ce qu'il fit bien rapidement.

« Attenssssion, ssssimple mortel, siffla-t-il faussement menaçant, ma morsssssure est ssssuper…

- … sssssexy ?, improvisa Harry.

- Ouais, plaisanta Draco, ça fait pas trop peur mais c'est pas mal.

- Esssssaie voir, le tenta son mari.

- Tu ossssses tessssster ma morsssssure ssssuper ssssexy ?

- Oui, je suis un fou ! »

Le prenant au mot, Draco se rapprocha le plus possible de Harry et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son ancien amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry y répondit de suite, embrasant leurs deux corps collés. Draco, enivré par la saveur trop longtemps oubliée de Harry, commença à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il bascula au-dessus du corps chaud et ondulant du brun et partit à sa redécouverte, laissant ses doigts effleurer son torse et jouer avec ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Visiblement, Harry était toujours aussi sensible car il se cambra en miaulant de plus belle entre ses lèvres, l'excitant d'autant plus. Draco délaissa les lèvres douces de son amant pour lécher et mordiller la tendre peau du cou, puis la clavicule et enfin ce téton si sensible. Les gémissements qu'il arracha à son amant l'encouragèrent à reprendre ses marques dans un autre domaine. Il laissa ses mains descendre plus bas et les suivit, traçant une ligne humide de baisers jusqu'au nombril. Comme dans un rêve merveilleux, Harry le regardait poursuivre son chemin, lui aussi de plus en plus excité. Allaient-ils refaire l'amour ? Quand il sentit Draco se glisser entre ses cuisses et sa langue chaude chatouiller son nombril, il prit peur. Et… Et s'il était à nouveau incapable de faire l'amour à Draco ? Une main de Draco griffa gentiment l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Ses lèvres et sa langue quittèrent le nombril pour embrasser l'aine. Une énorme boule d'angoisse chassa tout plaisir de l'esprit de Harry et il gémit, mais pas de jouissance. Il sursauta en sentant les doigts de Draco effleurer sa virilité.

« Draco !!, » gémit-il plaintivement.

Inquiet, le blond suspendit tout mouvement et regarda son amant. Harry semblait au bord des larmes. Il remonta vers Harry.

« Bébé, ça va ?

- Non…, » gémit Harry, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge.

Draco réalisa soudain quelle devait être la source du problème et baissa les yeux. Comme les dernières fois où ils avaient essayé de faire l'amour sept ans avant, au moment crucial Harry avait eu 'une panne technique'. Harry le repoussa sans trop de ménagement, mort de honte et de douleur. Ce calvaire ne finirait donc jamais…

« Pardonne-moi, je suis allé trop vite, » s'excusa sincèrement Draco en s'écartant de son amant.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, comme s'il était prêt à partir. Lui tournant le dos, Harry sentait son cœur se gonfler de douleur comme ses yeux de larmes.

« Tu sais… ça ne change rien, lui dit Draco.

- Non… ça ne change rien, commenta-t-il, amer. Rien ne change, il faut croire. »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et regrimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes pour rejoindre la petite forme recroquevillée qu'était Harry. Il se colla contre lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

« Je ne te laisserai plus, Harry… Surtout aux moments où tu as le plus besoin de moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais… Et je sais que tu le sais. C'est _ma_ faute. C'est _moi_ qui te bloque. Je te demande pardon, supplia-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Ça… Ça m'a pris deux ans pour recoucher avec quelqu'un…, dit Harry la voix enrouée. En plus, t'as dû te taper tous les gays de l'école… et les bi aussi, qui sait.

- Harry, regarde-moi, lui demanda Draco en essayant de le mettre face à lui.

- C'était… tellement humiliant, continua Harry.

- Regarde-moi, » intima-t-il à la fois doux et autoritaire.

Son amant finit par obtempérer et se mit face à lui. Tendre, Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire... Oui, pour me venger de toi et de l'amour que tu pouvais éprouver alors que mon coeur était mort, j'ai couché avec des tas de mecs, si possible ceux de ton entourage, pour que tu sois toujours au courant. Mais... il faut que tu saches... Le seul qui m'ait apporté du plaisir... c'est toi. Je... je n'ai jamais réussi à jouir avec aucun autre, ajouta-t-il peiné. Tu vois, c'était ma punition pour t'avoir fait du mal.

- Tu ne devais pas être puni, toi. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal.

- Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus fautif que moi, répondit Draco en lui caressant la joue. Et ça n'empêche pas que j'ai été cruel avec toi. Quand j'ai réalisé que je n'arrivais plus à aimer, j'ai paniqué. J'étais effrayé alors je me suis rabattu sur quelque chose de sûr et connu : ma haine pour toi, celle là même que j'avais entretenue pendant presque sept ans. Et je t'ai humilié et écrasé pour me sentir mieux. Je t'ai... diminué au point de... tu sais...

- J'ai peur que ça soit comme avant, gémit Harry en se serrant contre Draco. Et qu'on s'en sorte pas.

- Oui, ça sera comme avant, murmura Draco à son oreille. Mais avant quand tu me faisais vibrer de plaisir. Je peux encore ressentir chacune des étreintes que tu m'as donné... chacun des coups de reins qui me faisaient voir des étoiles... Tu as été mon meilleur amant..., susurra-t-il, sensuel. Tu me connaissais par cœur et tu savais comment me prendre pour me faire jouir en un éclair ou faire durer le plaisir encore... et encore... et encore... Tu te rappelles le jour où je t'ai donné ma virginité ?

- Oui, répondit sombrement Harry. C'est là où a débuté notre malheur.

- Oui, mais c'est aussi le jour où j'ai ressenti le plus grand frisson de ma vie, répliqua Draco chaudement en posant la main sur la hanche de son amant. Tu te souviens de ce feu dans nos corps ? De cet incendie dans nos reins ? J'ai cru mourir de plaisir ce jour-là, ronronna-t-il finalement au creux de son oreille, lui rendant enfin le sourire. Tu souris… Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si…

- Par contre, un jour j'ai vraiment cru mourir... à cause de Monsieur Lapin, dit-il avec une moue. Je m'ennuyais ferme et j'ai... voulu le tester à sa taille maximale.

- T'es malade !, s'exclama Harry.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, je l'avoue. J'ai boité une bonne semaine et j'avais trop honte d'aller à St mungo pour ça, alors j'ai attendu que ça passe... »

Harry éclata de rire, vexant passablement Draco.

« Ça va, j'ai compris : je suis malade ! Je l'ai fait une fois pour le fun et je ne risque pas de recommencer.

- Oh, boude pas, plaisanta Harry. Au moins, tu m'auras fait sourire.

- Ouais, super ! Et je t'ai conforté dans l'idée que j'étais un graaand malade.

- N'empêche… Quand je vais raconter ça au boulot, ils vont pas me croire…

- Non ! S'il te plait, pas ça !, s'écria Draco, suppliant.

- Je ne dirai pas qui c'est.

- Non, je t'en supplie ! Ils vont te travailler jusqu'à ce que tu leur avoues ! Et… Ce que tu ne sais pas…, balbutia-t-il en rougissant, c'est que c'était il y a deux ans. Ils feront forcément le lien entre le mec qui s'est défoncé avec un marteau-piqueur et mon soi-disant accident de balai… »

Harry partit pour un nouveau fou rire. Il promit de se taire et remercia Draco de lui avoir changé les idées avec une histoire aussi… comique. Puis Draco se glissa à nouveau sous les draps et attira son amant contre lui. Qu'importe qu'ils ne puissent pas faire l'amour. Ils étaient si bien l'un contre l'autre.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Le petit matin les trouva à nouveau enlacés. Draco regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était largement dans les temps pour aller au travail. Seulement… il n'en avait aucune envie. Il embrassa tendrement la joue de Harry qui commençait à s'agiter à ses côtés.

« Rendors-toi, » murmura-t-il.

Mais le petit miaulement adorable de son mari coupa net toute envie de se lever. Harry se retourna et se blottit contre le corps chaud de son ancien amant, sa main droite allant instinctivement attraper celle de Draco pour les ramener toutes les deux sur sa virilité visiblement très réveillée, elle.

« Dis donc, coquin, se moqua gentiment Draco. C'est comme ça que tu me motives pour aller travailler ? »

Un petit gloussement lui répondit et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait toujours courir la main de Draco sous la sienne, contre son sexe dur.

« Draco…, ronronna-t-il. Tu veux que je te raconte une hisssstoire de sssserpent ? Cccccc'est l'hisssstoire d'un sssserpent chaud…

- Chaud ?, s'étonna le joli blond. Mmmmmh, oui effectivement, conclut-il en prenant en main le « serpent » très chaud de son amant, heureux de le sentir si actif. Il est du matin, dis donc…

- Tu lui manques…

- Tu crois qu'il aimerait que je lui dise bonjour ?, proposa Draco de plus en plus excité.

- Mmh, pas trop. Il voudrait t'honorer…, ronronna Harry en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de pyjama de son mari. Ouuuh, le tien aussi est réveillé !

- C'est contagieux, ces choses-là, » fit remarquer Draco, coquin.

Enflammé par les caresses du beau brun, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser enflammé. Rapidement, le peu de vêtements qui couvrait Draco vola en dehors du lit et chacun commença à explorer le corps de l'autre. Draco se mit sur le dos et attira son amant entre ses cuisses pour qu'il s'installe confortablement.

« Ben alors…, roucoula Harry en lui faisant un suçon à la base du cou. Tu vas pas travailler ?

- M'en tape…, haleta Draco. J'enverrai… un hibou… »

Harry intensifia ses caresses, intoxiqué par les gémissements de son amant. Draco reprit possession des lèvres gourmandes du brun et décida de faire de sa langue son petit déjeuner. Il se cambra contre les mains baladeuses qui exploraient son ventre et ses cuisses.

« Harry…, gémit-il entre deux baisers. Fais-moi l'amour…

- J'ai rien ici, » haleta Harry, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être entreprenant puisqu'il glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

Il doigta habillement le joli blond qui se tortillait de plaisir sous lui.

« Ceci dit…, continua-t-il, tu peux te lever et aller chercher des capotes dans la salle de bain.

- Haaaaaan…, gémit Draco en se cambrant, faisant onduler son bassin pour aller à l'encontre de ces doigts habiles. Pas envie… de… lever… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ouiiiiiiiiiii. »

Il se cambra plus fort quand l'index de Harry effleura sa prostate, réveillant mille et un plaisirs dans son corps bouillonnant. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait touché comme ça…

« Encooooooore…, » couina-t-il dans un souffle, se tordant de bien-être.

Harry intensifia ses caresses, titillant de plus belle le point G de son mari, excité de plus en plus par cette vue sublime qu'il lui offrait. Draco se sentait défaillir et ne résista plus très longtemps. Il voulait que Harry lui fasse l'amour, il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait jouir avec lui…

« Ha… Harry…, parvint-il à gémir entre deux halètements, essayant de regrouper le peu de facultés mentales qui n'étaient pas occupées à ressentir certaines parties de son corps pour faire une phrase cohérente. Je s… suis clean… Haaaaan !!!! … Vas-y si… tu veux… hmmmmmmmmmm. »

Troublé, Harry suspendit ses mouvements. Draco voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Et il voulait faire l'amour à Draco. Tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il relâcha le sexe de son amant et retira ses doigts de son intimité. Draco se redressa sur les coudes et le caressa du regard. Il arborait un sourire confiant et c'était la plus belle des invitations que Harry pouvait recevoir. Toute appréhension – ou presque – fondit en lui, remplacée par le désir et la joie. Désir de sentir ce corps chaud et frémissant contre lui. Joie de cette harmonie unique qui les secoua quand Harry pénétra Draco. Cet instant qui ne dura qu'un souffle, Harry et Draco ressentirent la magie qui les avait unis leur nuit de noce. Sans jouet ni lingerie, les deux amants se retrouvaient enfin après de longues années d'égarement.

Gémissant, Draco enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et se cambra contre lui, en accord avec les pénétrations lentes. Harry voulait savourer cet instant et le faire durer aussi longtemps que possible… Et quelque part, la peur flottait dans son esprit. Il caressa d'une main un peu tremblante le torse de son amant, cherchant le réconfort dans son regard.

« La première fois que je t'ai fait l'amour, j'avais un peu peur aussi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est vrai ? – Draco attrapa la main et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Oui… Je n'avais jamais couché en étant amoureux. J'avais peur que ça marche pas… »

Lentement, Harry commença à aller et venir en accord avec Draco qui était bouleversé à la fois par la chaleur et la douceur retrouvées du corps de son mari et par sa déclaration. Il se redressa pour capturer les lèvres de Harry et l'embrassa avec passion et amour, intensifiant leur plaisir respectif. Harry répondit par des coups de rein plus ardents, faisant gémir et miauler Draco contre ses lèvres. Le beau blond s'accrocha à son mari, l'encourageant à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Pourtant, Harry se retira après un puissant coup de rein qui fit voir des étoiles à Draco. Celui-ci grogna pour protester mais Harry s'était déjà redressé pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit. Avant que Draco ait le temps de s'interroger, il l'attira contre lui et l'invita à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Oui, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Souriant, Draco s'installa, se raccrochant au cou et aux lèvres de son mari dans un baiser fougueux. Harry glissa un bras sous le genou de son amant, l'autre se glissa derrière ses reins pour le soutenir, puis il le souleva, l'invitant à continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Draco se plaça au-dessus du sexe tendu de son époux et se laissa glisser, s'empalant sur lui pour leur plus grand plaisir. Retenu dans le dos par Harry, il entama un va-et-vient profond et intense, leur arrachant des longs gémissements.

« Merliiiiin !!!!!!!, s'écria Draco, tremblant de plaisir en posant son front contre celui de son amant. C'est boooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Les bras serrés fort autour du cou de Harry, il bougeait le plus lentement possible, plongeant ses yeux inondés de plaisir dans le regard vert et pétillant de son Harry. Les cheveux blonds un peu en bataille, les joues rosies par le plaisir et l'effort… Jamais Draco ne lui avait paru plus désirable.

Il réalisa qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Pourtant, il n'osait pas lui dire, même maintenant dans ce moment de communion parfaite. Harry laissa son mari mener la danse quelques instants, puis passa ses bras sous ses fesses pour le maintenir contre lui quand il se leva. A nouveau, Draco enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry et poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand il se fit plaquer au mur. La douceur, c'était bien… mais là, c'était encore mieux ! Les cris et gémissements des deux amants se firent de plus en plus forts et passionnés à mesure que les pénétrations de Harry s'intensifiaient. Draco s'agrippait à lui, griffant son dos mais compromettant leur équilibre. Harry le fit donc glisser jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche et le déposa, soulageant ainsi ses bras. Il glissa ses coudes sous les genoux de Draco pour maintenir ses cuisses écartées et le pénétra vigoureusement, attrapant son visage pour lui dévorer la bouche. Les mains crispées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Draco se laissa aller totalement, criant son plaisir entre les lèvres de son mari, le visage inondé de larmes de bonheur. N'en pouvant plus, il jouit dans un miaulement mélodieux, entraînant Harry dans son orgasme. Draco gémit de plus belle en sentant son amant se répandre en lui. Ils restèrent enlacés contre la fenêtre un long moment, haletants, savourant cet instant de grâce.

Puis Harry demanda gentiment à Draco de s'accrocher. Il le porta jusqu'au lit où il le déposa avec douceur. Toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils reprirent leurs esprits lentement. Quand Harry voulut se retirer, Draco le retint. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette sensation d'être à nouveau entier.

« Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il, suppliant.

- Je ne comptais pas partir, répliqua Harry avant de le couvrir de baisers.

- Harry…, ronronna Draco. J'ai envie qu'on reste ici à faire l'amour toute la journée.

- Rien que ça ?, s'étonna Harry amusé. Tu fais l'école buissonnière ?

- Oui… Je te veux au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner, au goûter et au dîner… Peut-être même au souper, aussi.

- Ça me va…, ronronna Harry avec un sourire.

- Mon petit lion… »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, prolongeant leur union parfaite enfin retrouvée, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson…

* * *

_De toi à moi, mon amour… Je crois que nous avons bien mérité notre victoire. _

_Quand je te vois à côté de moi, dans mon lit, je ne peux que sourire. _

_Mon visage sourit._

_Mon cœur sourit._

_Mon âme sourit._

_Tout mon être est soulagé._

_Comme il y a longtemps, je quitte notre lit – ou plutôt mon lit dans lequel tu me rejoins depuis un peu plus de deux semaines – et je vais à la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui a tant changé depuis ? Que se passera-t-il quand je rentrerai à nouveau dans cette chambre ? Sentirai-je à nouveau ce vide m'étreindre ? Sentirai-je à nouveau mon cœur mourir ? Moi qui étais si sûr de moi quand je me suis réveillé pour te contempler dans la nuit, j'ai maintenant le cœur emprisonné par la peur. _

_Cette cage n'a que trop longtemps blessé mon être. Et le tien aussi. Nous étions tous les deux dans une cage et chacune d'elle était faite de barreaux acérés. _

_Il est temps de nous échapper, mon amour. Il est temps de se retrouver, vraiment, complètement. Il est temps de trancher nos liens et de n'être plus des marionnettes mais les maîtres de notre histoire._

_Le parquet grince sous mes pas quand je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre. Ta respiration douce fait écho aux battements sourds et rapides de mon cœur affolé. Tout semble bien aller. Je te regarde et je t'aime toujours. _

_Ou peut-être est-ce une illusion ? _

_Je dois savoir. _

_Je dois être sûr. _

_Je te regarde une dernière fois. Si ça ne marche pas… je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Si ça ne marche pas maintenant, au cœur de cette nuit calme… alors quand ? _

_Je dois être courageux et j'avance vers notre passé. Notre avenir, aussi. _

_J'ouvre ce coffret à trésor. _

_Mon trésor. _

_Toi. _

_Je tremble ? Pourquoi ? _

_Une partie de moi me rassure, me dit que ça ne peut que marcher. Que mon amour est bien réel._

_Le reste hurle de me contenter de l'incertitude. _

_Mais je ne veux plus risquer de te blesser. Je prends l'anneau orné d'un serpent, jadis notre symbole d'union, devenu trop rapidement le symbole de notre destruction. Allez, petit serpent, rattrape-toi ! Je ferme les yeux, retiens ma respiration et le glisse à mon doigt. _

_Que m'as-tu dit, l'autre jour ? « Détruisons les papiers du divorce et recommençons. » Je l'avais déjà fait, le jour même où tu me les avais donnés, mais tu l'ignorais. Je te le dirai demain. Quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Même si… _

…

_Je la ressens. Cette petite douleur. Une douleur merveilleuse. _

_La morsure d'un serpent d'argent aux yeux d'émeraude enserrant dans sa gueule ma chair. _

_Mon cœur peut rebattre._

_Je rouvre les yeux, laissant échapper des larmes de joie. _

_Je t'entends bouger dans le lit et me retourne. Tu me cherches, même dans ton sommeil. _

_« Draco ? », murmures-tu, ensommeillé, peut-être inquiet de sentir le lit vide à tes côtés. _

_Je viens vers toi et me glisse sous les draps. Je t'enlace et t'embrasse dans le cou pour te rassurer. Je ne te quitterai plus. Ton corps chaud est à nouveau mon port d'attache, mon havre de paix. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, quelque soit l'heure de ma mort, j'aurai vécu heureux car dans la certitude de t'avoir retrouvé. A tout jamais. Je suis heureux, car à nouveau tu es… _

… _dans mon cœur. _

**- FIN -

* * *

Merci de nous avoir suivies et reviewées sur cette fic. Nous espérons que vous avez aimé l'histoire et que les personnages vous ont touché(e)s. Actuellement nous "travaillons" sur une (charmante) tragédie avec les personnges du manga "Gravitation" : Tohma Seguchi et Eiri Yuki. Niveau publication... nous allons reprendre "Le Pari". Peut-être nous vous y reverrons. Et comme on a un ou deux OS sous le coude, sait-on jamais... K & S **


End file.
